In a Perfect World
by Rogue-Lion
Summary: TLK AU: They say you can't change the past, but Kiara sure is going to try. When Simba's daughter wishes for a different outcome for her parents, she winds up going back in time to Simba's cub years. Now, Kiara is on a mission to make sure Scar's plan fails and that her mother and father get the cubhood they so rightfully deserve. A world without sorrow... or loss.
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone to the first instalment of "In a Perfect World!"**

 **I honestly didn't think I'd be doing a second big TLK story until after _"Rise of Simba_ " was completed, but thanks to the amazing efforts of Ki. ar. .a092 and Candy man 234, this story is happening right now!**

 **Go check them and their content out. (Well... Candy man 234 has content.  .a092 is more of a big fan.) but if you all are excited for this brand new TLK story then please, follow and review so that you don't miss an upload day. Trust me... with 3 authors on one story this is something you don't want to miss out on.**

 **The only rule that must be followed is to keep all reviews clean of profanity, sexual themes, and belligerence against myself and the people who review, follow, or read this story. Any and all such reviews will be taken down (or will just simply never see the light of day. It's up to you guys how this goes in terms of free reviews or having them be personally moderated)**

 **(Note)**

 **This story is not connected with any of the other content that get's posted on my account. This is a TLK AU created for pure entertainment and present the question of 'what if' to the audience. As always, the main characters of the Lion King are owned by Disney and any song in that franchise is theirs as well. blah, Blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. All that good jazz.**

 **Now without further a due... LET'S GET IT ON!**

'

'

'

 _ **Ch. 1 Prologue**_

'

'

'

* * *

'

 _Oh… where to begin such a tale?_

 _There are many like it but this one is… unique. Should it start out dramatically with a stormy night or a terrible tragedy? Or perhaps with a heroic symphony to announce the arrival of a grand hero? No… This story begins with a simple sunrise and a celebration. A celebration of two joining prides, of two families… of two souls. A celebration that would spark hope for only happy and joyous times ahead. Yet… will it truly burry all the pain and heartache? Can the joyful shouts and cheerful praise truly drown out the terrible cries of trauma and sorrow experienced in the past? Though many in the Pride Lands put the past behind them, there are some who still remember darker times; times that they may never be truly rid of. Despite how wonderful the future may seem, you can't change the past._

 _Can you?_

'

* * *

'

It was a pitch-black sky in the African savannah known as the Pride Lands. It was nearly impossible to see anything, only the silhouettes of the acacia trees and swaying grass broke the picture of a completely black landscape. The night was filled with the continuous sounds of crickets and birds as they began to get in the first sounds of the new day that was quickly approaching.

Slowly, the sky began to illuminate as the bright orange rays of the sun began to announce the coming of morning behind the dark horizon. The sky gradually began to turn red as the sun continued to peek over the hills. A mighty roar then sounded across the land, causing the animals of the Pride Lands to slowly awaken one by one as the light peered into the grasslands. They all knew that a new sun was rising, and that they were all required to greet it. So, the Elephants began to march, the impala began to prance through the long grass, and the other animals, great and small, began to rise and make their way to the Pride Rock to greet the new day… a happy day… a day… to remember.

At the top of Pride Rock, the figure of a mighty golden lion sat at the edge of the peak of the great rock structure known as Pride Rock. The Lion King, Simba, observed as the shadows of the several animals began to pop up across the land that was still covered in the bright raise of the late morning. No matter how many times he watched from this spot, the red maned lion always felt a sense of nostalgia. It brought back such fond memories. Memories that he had from his cubhood that held great joy… yet at the same time great sorrow.

 _"Everything the light touches is our kingdom_ ," Even though it had so many years… Simba could still hear the words inside his head like it was yesterday _, "One day, Simba the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."_ _  
_  
Simba let out a grief-stricken sigh. This was supposed to be a time for celebration. He shouldn't be dwelling on what happened so long ago. He shouldn't be looking back on the past.

"You're thinking about him again… aren't you?" a voice stated. Simba looked back to see that Nala, his beloved mate and queen, was slowly walking towards him, and she had a certain knowing expression on her face.

"How did you know?" Simba asked, trying to force a smile.

"I've known you since we were cubs." Nala responded as she stepped up to her mate and put her head under his chin, nuzzling him. The king was initially taken back by her sudden affection, but he eventually nuzzled her back, feeling her smooth fur across his rough chin. Nala pulled away eventually and looked up to make eye contact with Simba. She could see it in his amber eyes, even after all of these years, her best friend still wasn't over what had happened.

"I miss him to, Simba," she said in a quiet and saddened voice, "but look at where we are now. You're the king. The Pride Lands are back to normal, and it's the day of our daughter's wedding ceremony."

"I know…" Simba said with a sigh, seeing Nala's point, "I just… wish he could have been here for it." Nala smiled warmly at Simba she then leaned in to lick his cheek softly to assure him.

"I'm sure Mufasa would be proud," Nala said before standing up and motioning with her head for Simba to follow, "Now, come on, the ceremony will start soon." She then turned around and walked back down the rocky slopes, den leaving Simba once again alone on the top of Pride Rock. The golden lion turned his head once more to the sky, only to see a gathering of flowers swirling in the sky towards an opening in the clouds.

He knew what that meant… and who it was.

"I hope I've made you proud, Dad," Simba said quietly out loud. He then before padding back down the slope of Pride Rock to where the others were waiting. Today… his daughter was getting married.

'

* * *

'

"Long live Princess Kiara!"

"Long live the daughter of Simba!"

"That guy better treat her right!"

"May the sun never set on their time!"

It was a grand occasion at Pride Rock. All of the animals, near and far, had gathered at this majestic land to witness the joining of two very special lions. Kiara, the golden princess and heir to Simba's throne; and Kovu, the rugged, brown ex-Outlander prince, were about to be wed at Pride Rock. It had been months since the war between their prides had ended and the death of the tyrant Zira. Now… Kiara was about to be with the love of her life, the one lion who she had come to consider like family. Today… she would become Kovu's mate.

As Kiara and Kovu stood at the tip of Pride Rock, Kiara's amber eyes looked out across the vast crowd of animal that had come to witness the wedding. It amazed her at how many of them showed up. Elephants were trumpeting loudly. Zebras were stamping their hooves with glee. Monkeys were hollering with excitement as they jumped up and down. There was even flock of bright African collared doves that flew in and circled Kiara and Kovu, dropping flowers and other bright colored plants to signify their delight in this occasion. This just caused Kiara to look up in awe at the sight.

Normally occasions such as this were reserved for an heir's presentation or for the announcement of a new king. Yet for Kiara… Simba and Nala decided to make this a wedding that no one would ever forget. Nothing was too good for their precious treasure… nothing.

Kiara looked back at her parents with an expression of complete joy on her face. In response, Simba and Nala merely smiled at their daughter. Behind them, Kiara also noticed her brother, Kion and his Lion Guard all cheering for her in the background. The cheetah, Fuli let out a couple of excited shouts for joy. The hippo, Beshte, gave a few happy bellows while the honey badger, Bunga clamped his fists together and shook them over his head, signifying how happy he was. All the while, Kion and the egret, Ono, just cheered calmly, behind Simba and Nala.

Seeing them all here, grown up, made Kiara realize just how far they had all come since they were little.

"Psst! Kiara…" Kiara looked back at her two bride's maids, who turned out to be her good friends Tiifu and Zuri, "How much longer do we have to stand like this? My paws are killing me."

"Zuri!" Tiifu scolded her friend, making her straighten up. Kiara just smiled and shook her head at her friends in amusement. She knew they would jump at the chance to be her bride's maids, and even though they weren't… entirely thrilled about all of the rules and traditions they had to follow, Kiara couldn't think of anyone else who would fit the spot for her wedding.

Eventually, the time came for Rafiki the mandrill to quiet everyone down and begin to site the oaths of the husband and the wife to Kiara and Kovu. Both repeated it word for word until finally… Rafiki stepped forward and raised his staff in the air.

"Everyone!" he proclaimed, "I give to you all, Kovu and Kiara! Prince and Princess of de Pride Lands!" upon hearing this, everyone once again erupted in excited cheers as Kiara and Kovu joined muzzles, kissing and signifying their marriage. This time, as everyone in the audience cheered, Kion joined in and unleased into the sky his powerful Roar of the Elders, causing the clouds behind Pride Rock to form into several lion heads that roared as well.

Yes… this was Kiara's wedding, and it was perfect.

'

* * *

'

As the ceremonies and festivities came to an end, Kiara and Kovu began to head back up Pride Rock. She had always dreamed of this day, but to have it actually happen… Kiara was still trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. The events from today constantly played over and over inside her head as she and Kovu walked back up the slopes of Pride Rock. The wedding party going to the waterhole, both the lionesses and the animals relaxing in the water together, Rafiki and the birds chanting old African hymns for everyone to dance along to, Kion asking Zuri to accompany him in a dance along side Kovu and herself; all of that really happened.

As they came to their room, they saw Nala sitting near the mouth of the den. When Nala saw the bride and groom, she gave them a sweet smile. She was so happy for her daughter and for Kovu. The only thing that would make everything perfect now was if Simba would join them.

During the party, the Lion King retired to the royal quarters early, telling everyone that he needed some sleep for the big day tomorrow with starting Kovu's royal training. Though no one questioned him, Nala knew what was really going on.

Simba wanted to share this moment with his entire family… yet that was not a possibility. Nala wished that she could fix Simba's woes and undo the terrible years that they had both experienced, but as of now, all she could do was comfort him and be by his side.

" _Oh, Simba_ ," Nala thought to herself as she kept her composure, " _I wish I could do more_." Though Simba's troubles were nothing new under the sun, Nala had other priorities at the moment, making sure her daughter finished out her day right.

"There's my beautiful bride," Nala cooed, causing Kiara to look down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Mommm," Kiara rolled her eyes, "I'm not a cub anymore." Nala merely smiled and looked back at her new son.

"And you…" she told Kovu, "You better take care of this beautiful bride."

"With my life." Kovu replied with a smug smile. Nala however, took it further.

"Trust me, Kovu," Nala said, returning the snarky look, "If you don't, then it's not me or even the father you need to worry about. It's her brother." Hearing this, Kovu's eyes widened a bit. Despite now living in the Pride Lands and getting acquainted with everyone, he never really considered the thought of Kion being the overprotective one. Now that he thought about it however, having someone who is a combination of both Nala and Simba who is considered the Fiercest in the Pride Lands as a son in law could prove to be fatal if he did something wrong.

Seeing the fear suddenly come to Kovu's eyes made Kiara giggle. She knew now that Kovu was part of the family, everyone at Pride Rock was going to be messing with him for a long time.

"Come on," Nala suddenly interrupted as she gestured to the back of the den, "I have something for you both," Not knowing what else to do, Kiara and Kovu followed Nala as she led them inside the den. As the get to the very center, Kiara's eyes widened as she saw a large pile of beautiful, sweet smelling flowers and fruits all laid out neatly around a grass like bed.

"Wow," Kiara gasped when she saw all the perfume like plants, "What is all of this?" Nala nudged her daughter and Kiara went around and sniffed the lovely sent that filled the room.

"This is the final stage before the end of the wedding," Nala explained, "Here, the mother, myself, gets you ready for your mate before you have your big night together."

"Big ni-?" Kiara then realized what this all was for. The perfumes… the den… big night? She was talking about her and Kove having…

"MOM!" Kiara exclaimed, feeling herself begin to turn red from absolute embarrassment. It was bad enough that she never really thought about doing… _it_ … right after the wedding. But she just had to tell her all of this in front of Kovu! If news could kill, Kiara would have died and begun rolling around in her grave at this point.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked, knowing full well what was going on inside her daughter's head, "I thought you wanted this?"

"I do!" Kiara argued, "But… I was hoping that we could… you know… take it slow? Maybe give ourselves a day or two, just to enjoy finally being together."

"Wait… really?" Kiara flicked her ears as she looked back at the last person she expected to say that, "I mean… it is technically tradition." Upon hearing Kovu say this, Kiara narrowed her eyes at the male lion. She understood Kovu's reasoning, but actually pushing wanting to do _it_ as soon as possible made her uncomfortable. Realizing that was probably not the best choice of words, Kovu went along: "But hey, a few days wouldn't hurt. I'm totally ok with that! Yep! No argument from me! Heh…"

Seeing that this was a matter of great importance, Nala understood why her daughter was hesitant. Kiara had been sheltered and nurtured from a very young age and had very few to absolutely no interation with any male lions who weren't family. Despite Kovu's rather… eagerness, he still seemed to go along with what Kiara wanted, which eased Nala's mind on his behavior after the marriage.

"It's totally up to you," Nala nodded her head approvingly at her daughter, "If you like, you can both sleep with the pride until you feel like you are ready. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that, actually." Kiara smiled graciously before nuzzling her mother's head with her own. Still, while she did this, she didn't notice Kovu having a rather disappointed face. That's when he noticed Nala was looking at him while Kiara was still hugging her. Kovu immediately straightened up, but Nala merely smiled at the groom.

"It's ok, Kovu." Nala assured him, "Some newly weds just need more time then others. Why I remember back when I found Simba in the jungle and we spent the night together. We weren't even married yet, but I guess it was ok since we were still technically betrothed."

 **"MOM!"** Kiara exclaimed again, causing Nala to bust up laughing. Her daughter was no longer a cub, that much was true. Yet because of that, Nala felt no remorse in embarrassing her about the subject of being a husband and wife.

'

* * *

'

Later that night, everyone settled down in the main den at Pride Rock. Kiara and Kovu slept side by side, just simply enjoying each other's company, and nothing else, (much to Kiara's relief). The only problem now was… she couldn't go to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept on going back to the wedding, and the party, and the discussion with her mother and…. Gargh! She just wished that everything would just go black already.

"N-No…"

Kiara's eyes slowly began to open as she suddenly heard a faint voice coming from somewhere in the den.

"Z-Zazu… help… me…"

It sounded like her father. But… what was he doing up this late at night? Deciding to try and pass the time, Kiara got up and walked to where her parents were sleeping. As she silently made her way past the sleeping pride members, she saw Simba and Nala sleeping beside each other, and Simba looked tense. His eyes were shut tight and from time to time he would wince for no apparent reason. He also began to mumble a bit as well.

"Please… not… again…"

Not knowing what else to do, Kiara gently prodded her father on the shoulder. At first he wouldn't wake up, but after a few more times he started to stir and stretch.

"Daddy?" Kiara whispered quietly as she saw her father wearily open his eyes and look at her in confusion.

"Kiara?" he said as he let out a muffled yawn, "What are you doing?"

"You…" Kaira began, "were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" Simba questioned, which eared a small nod from his rather concerned looking daughter. Simba's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He didn't know how much Kiara heared, but he did remember what he was dreaming about, and it wasn't something he wanted to discuss… at least not during the middle of the night.

"Well…" Simba sleepily said as he readjusted his paws to once again get comfortable, "I'll try not to do it again. Now, go back to bed. I'm sure Kovu is missing you right about now." Kiara rolled her eyes and Simba smiled as he watched his daughter make her way back to her side of the den. He knew she was concerned, but really it was nothing. Just the memories of an old lion that he needed to get over.

Kiara, however, didn't see this as nothing. Though she went back to Kovu and laid down right next to him, she could tell that something was wrong with her father. Simba may have said it was nothing, but she knew her father. It wasn't just nothing. He was calling out to Zazu in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming was definitely vivid, as if it were a memory or reliving a moment in time. Kiara hated to see her father like that, and she wanted to help him if she could. For now, however, she needed to get some sleep.

As she closed her eyes once again, Kiara tried to clear her thoughts, yet no matter how hard she tried, the thought of her father and his tense, frightened face stuck in her head.

 **End of Ch. 1 Prologue**

* * *

 **How was that for a start, eh?**

 **Kiara and Kovu are married, Nala is helping everyone out the best she can, and Simba is... well... Simba.**

 **What will happen next? We'll have to wait and see! :D**

 **Again, if you like what you read then please, favorite, follow so that you don't miss and upload day. And leave a review to let us know your thoughts on the story. Good or Bad comments, we accept them. (Just don't forget the rule).**

 **Until Next time guys. This is Rogue Lion, signing off**

 **"Salutes the Audience"**

* * *

 **Review Response**

 **Kicheko:** Nice! Not a bad start. Really was digging the whole wedding ceremony.

 **Rogue Lion:** WHAT THE?! Kicheko?! What the heck are you doing here?!

 **Kicheko:** _(Shrugs)_ What? You honestly expect a review on the first chapter? I just came here to make sure it's not just the cricket chirping like last time. Besides, it's getting crapped back in the other story with all the characters you've been throwing in.

 _(Rogue Lion points to the doorway)_

 **Rogue Lion:** Get back to the "Rise of Simba" story where you belong!

 **Kicheko:** Aw, come on RL. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to help you, ya know.

 **Rogue Lion:** Ok fine... if you agree to not do this anymore and get back to "Rise of Simba" I'll get you that bone you've been begging me about for the past week. Deal?

 _(Kicheko starts wagging his tail and nods)_

 **Rogue Lion:** Now be a good hyena and get out of the review response!

 **Kicheko:** Yes sir, boss!

 _(Kicheko scurries out of the room.)_

 **Rogue Lion:** I tell you... one of these days that pup is going to be the end of me. Ah well... at least Kopa doesn't give me a hard time.


	2. Girl Time

**Hello everyone!**

 **On behalf of the Candy man 234, Kiara092, and myself, we wish you all a HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY! **

**(I don't care if it's early on my side of the globe. If your not happy now then get happy for tomorrow! You can start by reading this!)**

 **First off, let me just say... wow! First chapter got over 500 views, 53 reviews, and 20 followers! Thank you all so much for the outstanding support!**

 **For any aspiring authors wondering how to get views and followers, it's very simple. Look at what the popular stories are like (in terms of writing styles and content) and learn from them! Whether by asking for advice or just observing how the content is laid out, if you write like a professional, then your content will look like it's professionally written. That's pretty much it.**

 **That and don't be shy to just politely asking authors to read your work. lol.**

 **Now in case you all don't know, I manage my reviews with the top 10 people who review the story. People with accounts automatically will get feedback (since I can PM them) but in order to keep the chapter's word count from going _OVER NINE-THOUSAND!_... I respond to the first 10 guest reviews. That's just how it is. So if you want me to respond to you, either review early or follow and favorite the story so that you don't miss and upload and get the chance to have me respond to your reviews personally.**

 **(Just no swearing. If you do, it will not be shown. Period)**

 **Again, thank you all for your patience, and here is one large chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Ch. 2 Girl Time**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

The following morning, Kiara began to wake with the first morning's light peeking through the small cracks in the ceiling of the den. Her eyes fluttered open as the blurry world of light and shadows came into focus for her. She let out a small yawn as she began to force herself to lift her head up. The first thing that came to her mind were the events of yesterday with her and Kovu's wedding. It certainly was an amazing time. Speaking of Kovu…

Kiara attempted to reach her paw back behind her to hug her new mate and tell him good morning, but as she reached back, all she felt was air. Confused, Kiara looked back to see that Kovu was now gone. In fact… most of the pride was gone. Realizing this, Kiara stood straight to her feet and looked around. Only a handful of lionesses had decided to sleep in, while the rest of the pride, including Simba, Nala, Kion, and Kovu, were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Kiara said to herself as she began looking around, "Where is everyone?" deciding to go and find out for herself, Kiara stood to her feet and casually made her way outside. As she took the first steps into the sunlight, she was suddenly greeted by a blue hornbill.

"Ah, Kiara!" Zazu announced as he swooped down and landed in front of the lioness, "It's good to see you up and about."

"Zazu," Kiara addressed the hornbill, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, yes. Quite right." Zazu said as he stretched his wings a bit before explaining: "Your father thought it would a good idea to start Kovu's training today since he is now officially part of the royal lineage. So, he took him out to begin his royal lessons. As for the others, Nala woke up most of the pride to go on a hunt for an early morning breakfast for you and Kovu. Kion and his Lion Guard are busy with their patrols, and now I have arrived here to check up and make sure everything is alright at Pride Rock."

Kiara's heart fluttered when she heard what Zazu said about breakfast. They all went to get food… for her and Kovu? They didn't have to do that. She could have gone on a solo hunt and gotten something for the both of them. Still, she supposed that everyone was still excited about the newlyweds so there was no real reason to complain about being pampered.

"Thank you, Zazu," Kiara said graciously. She was about to walk away, but then a sudden thought crossed her mind about her father… last night.

"Is there anything you need from me, your highness?" Zazu kindly asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Kiara turned back to Zazu with a thoughtful look on her face, "Do you know if anything has been going on with my Dad lately?"

"Your father?" Zazu made sure he heard her right, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Kiara tried to think of how to explain the situation, "He's just been… off lately. During the wedding, he seemed distant and last night he was mumbling in his sleep. I think he was having a nightmare."

"Again?" Zazu questioned, which concerned Kiara.

"What do you mean again?" Kiara asked, but as she did, Zazu suddenly changed his manner from serious to relaxed.

"Oh, never mind," he deflected the comment with a bit of a laugh in his voice, "Your father is probably under a lot of stress. Even still, it's not my job to monitor the king. It's the Pride Lands that needs my attention." Kiara was about to press the matter further, but Zazu stopped her: "speaking of which, I better go start preparing for my afternoon report. Good day, Kiara!"

"Zazu!" Kiara tried to call out to the bird but he continued to fly off. She let out a disgruntled huff when she realized that he wasn't about to turn around and come back. It was a actually funny. For a bird who liked to run his mouth a lot, he sure seemed to shut up pretty quickly when the topic of her father came up. That told Kiara that something was definitely going on with her father… but she didn't know what.

"What was that about?" Kiara asked herself, now even more curious about this whole ordeal. What was so important that not even Zazu would comment on it? It certainly was a mystery… but just standing here and dwelling on the matter wasn't going to get her any answers. So, Kiara decided if Zazu wouldn't tell her what was going on, she'd have to find someone else who would.

Transition

"Alright girls." Nala announced to everyone, "That was a good hunt. I know Kiara and Kovu will be most pleased with our efforts today."

"They better be." The lioness, Vitani replied as she hefted the zebra carcass over her shoulders as she tried to keep pace with the others, "Just because my brother is going to one day rule this place doesn't mean he should get used to this kind of 'royal treatment'." This comment earned a lighthearted chuckle from the other lionesses behind Vitani, which confused her. Looking back, she frowned as she asked: "What's so funny? I'm serious!"

Not far away from Pride Rock, Nala and the hunting party were making their way back to Pride Rock while dragging a few decent sized zebras with them. Since it was their first day together as mates, it was unlikely that either the bride or the groom would be up at this hour. So Nala put together a hunting party and decided to surprise them with a 'breakfast in den' morning. Now, after a successful venture, the hunting party was making their way back to Pride Rock, eager to see how the newly weds were doing.

Of course, some of the lionesses had other motivations besides wanting Kiara to give a nice meal.

"Did you see how I brought down that zebra back there?" Nala looked back to see Tiifu and Zuri talking amongst themselves, reliving some of the more eventful moments of the hunt. "I totally did that by myself."

"Oh please," Tiifu scoffed at the claim, "If it wasn't for me leading it towards you, that thing wouldn't have gotten anywhere near you."

"Yeah," Zuri shot back, "But if it wasn't for me and my expert timing then it would have gotten away. Then we'd be left with nothing. What do you say to that?"

"Girls, girls," Nala finally looked back and addressed the two, "You both did very well today." Upon hearing this, both Tiifu and Zuri looked back at Nala and just gave the queen sheepish smiles. Sometimes, they forgot that others were around when they would go into their playful banter. Nala, of course, had no issue with it. They were both close friends and were always trying to either be in competition with each other or try to impress her during the hunts. Both of them were real sweethearts… just like their parents.

"Hey everyone!"

Nala and the other lionesses stopped in their tracks and shockingly looked to see Kiara happily running up towards them. Though the golden princess seemed excited to see them, Nala was a bit confused on why her daughter was up at this time… and alone.

"Kiara?" was Nala's response as her daughter came running up to her, "What are you doing out here? I thought you and Kovu were going to sleep in today?"

"I thought so too." Kiara replied, "But apparently Dad took Kovu out to start his royal training today. Didn't you know about that?"

"No…" Nala shook her head, "I didn't." This news concerned Nala greatly. What was Simba thinking? They had just gotten married and already he was starting Kovu's royal lessons? What had gotten into him?

"Well isn't that just peachy!" Vitani exclaimed in frustration as she threw the zebra off her back, "All that work to get you lovebirds a decent breakfast and this is what we get?"

"Um…" Kiara didn't really know how to respond to that. Actually, she knew one thing to say, but Vitani's sudden statement kind of caught her off guard. "Sorry?" at this point, Vitani let out a long sigh, seeing that all eyes were now on her. She'd tried to keep her emotions under control ever since she and the others joined Simba's pride. But a lot of them had found this to be a bit more… difficult then they thought it would be.

"It's fine." She followed up with a forced smile, "We don't want to spoil you guys too much. Right everyone?" the other lionesses, went along with Vitani's lighthearted statement, but they were also a bit disappointed in this news. They were hoping to surprise Kiara and Kovu. Knowing that both were now awake and doing something else, kind of ruined any plans they had for a quiet morning for the newlyweds.

"Alright." Nala declared to the hunting party, "Leave a zebra here for Kiara, but go back and enjoy the rest of the kills. You've all earned it." In hearing that, Vitani and the other lionesses began to go back home to Pride Rock, but Nala, Tiifu, and Zuri decided to stay. Kiara knew her mother wanted to stay and talk with her, but her friends were a different matter.

"You aren't going back with them?" Kiara asked her best friends.

"Nah," Zuri waved her paw, "Since Kovu isn't with you, we might as well have some girl time. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me." Kiara smiled. She'd actually forgotten the last time she and her friends actually hung out together. Between dealing with royal lessons and hanging out with Kovu, she hadn't really spent much time with her old friends like she used to. In any case, if she was going to have a free day away from Kovu, she might as well spend it with her good friends.

"So, Mom," Kiara began as she and the others began to sit down and enjoy the fresh zebra meat, "I have to ask. Do you know what's going on with Dad lately?" Nala paused for a moment as she remembered her talk with Simba the other day. She knew what Simba was going through, and she hated the fact that he was once again trying to carry the burden all on his own. Why he didn't want to include her in this was beyond her.

"Your father…" Nala slowly began as she started looking down at her paws, "struggles sometimes with his past. You know that, don't you?"

"Well, yeah." Kiara replied as she took another chunk of zebra meat and began to chew, "But that was when I was little. He grew out of that. Right?"

"I'm afraid not, dear." Nala wearily shook her head in dismay, "Simba, as well as many of us still think back to those times and how they affect us. We try to forget and move on, but it can be hard at times."

"But you moved on. Right?" Kiara asked, now curious about her mother's condition, "I mean, I don't remember you having nightmares or anything like that."

"Well…" Nala shook her head, but kept her eyes on the ground, recapping on her past life, "I never had an experience like your father, but I've had my share of pain. You see… I lost my parents to at a young age."

"What…" Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri gasped when they heard this. They never really asked about Nala's parents before, but now that they thought about it, none of them knew the fate of Kiara's other grandparents. "What happened?"

"My father…" Nala sighed as she shut her eyes to try and explain things to the girls without cracking up, "I never truly met him, but my mother told me that he came back to the Pride Lands during Scar's reign to try and save everyone… and it cost him his life. Later on, during Scar's rule, my mother just couldn't go on due to lack of food and water. After she passed… all I had left in my life was Sarabi and the others, until I found Simba in the jungle."

Kiara's eyes widened when she heard this. She never really gave thought to Nala's side of the family before. All anyone ever talked about was Simba's line with Mufasa and Sarabi. When it came to Nala… she never considered it.

"Mom… I'm so sorry." Kiara said as she tried to console her mother, "I had no idea…"

"It was never your burden to worry about," Nala said as she then gave her daughter a loving nuzzle, "We all have our own scars that we must carry in this life Kiara, but having loved ones be with you through those tough times helps remind you on the many good things that you still have in this life. That's something your father needs to be reminded of."

Kiara sat in her mother's embrace, but now she was left feeling depressed and somewhat ashamed. She knew her parents wanted only what was best for her and they showed that all throughout her life. They nurtured her, protected her, tried to do everything they could to make her life as amazing as they could. Even this wedding that had just passed was one of the greatest the Pride Lands ever had. Seen. Now… remembering just how much her parents had done for her, Kiara wished she could help her parents in some kind of way.

But how?

"Well." Tiifu suddenly cleared her throat as she stood to her feet, getting everyone's attention, "I for one have had enough gloom and doom for one day. How about we do something together. Like… and adventure!"

"An adventure?" Kiara repeated.

"Totally!" Zuri excitedly said as she got up next to Tiifu, "Just like we used to do when we were cubs!" Still, Kiara wasn't convinced.

"Where would we even go? We've already explored almost every part of the Pride Lands."

"The location doesn't matter as long as we go somewhere," Tiifu pointed out.

"Come on, Kiara." Zuri begged, "Please can we go? This may be the last moment of girl time before Kovu get's back with Simba. Pleeeeeease?" Kiara looked back at her mother, seeing how she would feel about it. She didn't mind going out with Tiifu and Zuri (in all honesty it would help get her mind off of these depressing thoughts) but she wanted to see if her mother would come along. Nala, however, could tell what her daughter was thinking just by noticing that concerned expression on her face.

"Go on," Nala stated with a gesture towards the open fields, "You three go and have some fun. I got some things I have to deal with back at Pride Rock." Seeing that Nala was ok and didn't need her for anything, Kiara gave her mother one last side hug before turning back with her friends and making their way out into the savannah for their little 'adventure'.

'

* * *

'

The day went by faster than any of them thought it would have. Though none of them really had a destination in mind, they all seemed to find something to hold them over in the Pride Lands. They stopped by the hippos at Big Springs, chased after some birds near Flat Ridge Rock, and they even ran into Kion and the Lion Guard while they were on patrol. Now, the evening was approaching and the girls were now trying to come up with one last thing they could do before the day ended.

While Tiifu and Zuri thought about where they could go next, Kiara was thinking about… other matters. Ever since they began to trip, Kiara had begun to contemplate about the signs that she had missed regarding her father and the issues that he faces. Now looking back from yesterday and her early years, she could see that he seemed to be noticeable saddened most of the time. But it didn't seem like anything too noticeable.

It was all very subtle, and her father hid it well. He always had a grade composure that commanded respect from the other animals. In a way, he was very similar to descriptions that she had heard of Mufasa. Maybe that's why he had been so strict for all of those years. He was trying to recreate the image of his father… in himself.

"Soooo…" Zuri suddenly began, breaking the silence, "How was your night with Kovu?" Kiara looked up as her friends were now apparently walking on both sides of her and giving her curious looks.

"It was…" Kiara hesitated as she saw the interesting glint in her friend's eyes, "Good."

"Anything you'd like to share?" Tiifu asked, giving Kiara that same mischievous look. That was when Kiara noticed that Tiifu and Zuri were both staring at her intensely with big grins on their faces. Though she tried to keep her composure on the outside, internally she wearily groaned. It didn't take a genius to know what these two were referring towards. And here Kiara thought her mom was bad, but it seems like everyone was interested in her personal life with Kovu.

"If you must know," Kiara stated as she looked back and forth between the two, "we slept in the main den last night." Upon hearing this, Tiifu and Zuri backed up and had disappointed looks as the sighed: "Aw man." This answer earned a disgruntle scowl from Kiara.

"You too?" Kiara asked them, feeling her self-control over her emotions start to strain, "Come on guys, can't a girl just take her marriage slow for once?"

"And that's cool and all…" Tiifu tried to go along, "But Zuri and I really want to get into our new roles."

"New roles?" Kiara questioned.

"Yeah," Zuri added, "Now that you and Kovu are together, you're going to need some royal babysitters to help out when the cubs come. I mean really? You think that Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa could be up for it? They couldn't even watch you and your dad." All three laughed at the statement. It was no secret that those three failed miserably when it came to looking out for Kiara and her parents when they were all young. Now that they were all hitting their golden years, it would be very unlikely that any of them would volunteer for cub duty ever again. What they didn't expect, was another response.

"You can say that again."

All three lionesses froze when they heard the sudden voice. They then began to look around to see who said that, but they didn't see anyone.

"Up here." The voice called again. Kiara and her friends looked up a nearby acacia tree and sure enough, they spotted who it was.

"Makini!" Kiara smiled when she saw the young mandrill hanging upside down on a branch from the tree, "What are you doing here?"

"Rafiki needed me to get some more supplies for him." Makini answered as she gracefully fell from on top of the branch and landed on her feet with her bakora staff in hand, "but I've got some time to spare. What are you all doing walking out here at this time of the day? What's the occasion?"

Kiara then began explaining to Rafiki's apprentice how they were all just walking around and just going on their own little adventure since Kovu and Simba were out for the day. Makini, of course, was intrigued by this, since she had also attended the wedding party the other day and was also a very good friend of Kiara's.

"That's so cool!" Makini giddily said, "So where are you all going now?" All the lionesses paused for a moment since none of them really knew the answer to that question.

"Well…" Tiifu began, "We're not really sure yet. We've just gone wherever we wanted to today. We were thinking about heading towards-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Makini suddenly exclaimed in excitement, "I know the perfect place you should go next!"

"Really?" Kiara asked, intrigued by her friend's sudden excitement, "Where?"

"Follow me! I'll show you!" Having said that, Makini quickly dashed off into the long grass, causing Kiara and her friends to quickly pursue after the spunky young mandrill. They ran through the tall grass, over small hills, until finally, the group stopped in front of an ominous looking rocky cave that seemed to jet out from the ground.

"Wow…" Kiara and her friends said in unison, all the while Makini chuckled when she saw her friend's reactions. She knew just the site of this place would impress her friends, but what she really wanted to show them was what was inside the cave.

"Makini…" Kiara said in an awestruck tone, "What is this place?"

"This place?" Makni said as she pointed to the den with her thumb, "This is where Rafiki takes me sometimes to meditate and practice on my martial arts skills. Pretty cool right? At first I didn't know if you guys would like coming here at first, but then I was like: 'Makini, this is Kiara. She'll enjoy wherever you take her'. This place is really swari and It's a nice and secluded, so you can come here when you just need to get away from… Kiara?" That's when Makini saw that Kiara and her friends were already making their way inside the cavern. And they were doing it without her!

"Hey!" Makini exclaimed as she ran to catch up with the group, "Wait for me!"

As they got inside, the calm sound of wind blowing through the grass was replaced by the tranquil echo of water falling from stalagmites and hitting the cold, rocky floor. It wasn't a big cavern, but it was large enough to give that feeling of going down in an underground tunnel. When they got to the end of the cave, they were met with the sight of a room with a pool of water in the back corner of the cave.

"Amazing…" Kiara stated as she and her friends stopped and looked around the room. Though it was dark, there was a crack in the roof of the cave that let in a small bit of sunlight that reflected in the pool of water that bounced back and shined on the ceiling. Looking straight up, it gave the illusion of the evaporated drops of water looking like stars in the dead of the night.

"How did we not know about this place?" Tiifu said as she and Zuri began walking around and admiring the amazing scenery. Though it was truly an amazing sight, Zuri didn't seem to be enjoying it.

"I don't know about you guys," Zuri said with a shiver, "But this place kind of gives me the creeps."

"Well," Makini stated as she caught up to the group, "Rafiki did tell me that this place used to be haunted."

"What?!" Zuri exclaimed, causing her voice to echo throughout the cave, "You brought us to a haunted cave?!"

" _'Used'_ to be haunted." Makini pointed out, "According to Rafiki, a spirit used to live here many years ago, but was driven out by a brave young cub who was from another pride." Though Makini treated it like a neat thing, Zuri still wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Zuri." Kiara nudged her friend playfully, "I thought you wanted an adventure?" Zuri let out a nervous groan in response. She did say they all needed an adventure… but why did they have to go to a place that used to be haunted?

As Kiara and the group continued to explore, Kiara decided to check out the pool in the corner of the den. As she peeked over the edge and looked down at the water, she was taken back by how beautiful it was. The sill, blue water was so crystal clear, Kiara could see her reflection in it. She narrowed her eyes and gazed deeper into the pool, yet no matter how hard she looked… the bottom was nowhere to be seen. It was like it was an endless chasm that just went on and on and on. The strange illusion of a bottomless pit gave Kiara a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Why do I feel so… weird?" Kiara asked herself. Did this half to do with what Makini said about the cavern being haunted once? Was there something unnatural about this place? Of course,… that was just crazy talk. Kiara shook the thought from her head, dismissing it as nothing but her eyes playing tricks on her, "It's probably just the light."

'

* * *

'

For the remaining hours of daylight, Kiara and her friends hung out at Makini's secret place. Yet like all good things, it had to come to an end. Eventually, the young mandrill had to go back to getting supplies, since she got distracted. But she let Kiara know that if she ever needed a quiet place to go and get away from everything, then she would be more then welcome to come back and use this cave as much as she'd like. So, after saying goodbye to Makini, Kiara and her friends made their way back home.

Upon arrival, Tiifu and Zuri left to go and rejoin the other lionesses, while Kiara went to go search for her father and Kovu. Luckily, right as she was walking up the slopes of Pride Rock, she spotted her mate just as he was about to go into the den.

"Kovu!" Kiara hailed as she ran up to him. Yet as she got close to him, he didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to have a scowl on his face, which concerned Kiara.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked again in a more concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Kovu scoffed, "We've not even been together for an entire day and already your dad is making me jump through hoops on how to be a _'proper'_ king." Kiara frowned when she heard this. Sure, she was just as disappointed to hear that her father was already training Kovu so early on, but she'd gone through these royal lessons before. Why Kovu was complaining about it was beyond her.

"Kovu…" Kiara sighed, trying to console her lover, "My father has his reasons. Now that we're together, you are going to help me rule one day. He's just making sure-"

"Pffft! Please…" Kovu rolled his eyes, "If that was the case then he would have brought you with me. I told him that you should come with us, but he argued that he didn't want to disturb you. He's ok with waking me up after my wedding day, but he would rather you sleep in!" Kiara took a small step back as she heard that. Of course, that was probably just her father making a bad decision, which could be worked out. Kovu, on the other hand, seemed very upset for some reason.

"I understand that my Dad can be frustrating at times," Kiara tried to reason, "But I promise he's-"

"What is worse," Kovu cut Kiara off, "is that you let it happen!"

"Hold on… what?!" Kiara practically gawked at that statement. Did Kovu just blame her for something her father did?

"All today you could have come out and tried to talk to your dad or even try and be with me, but when I got back I learned that you decided to go out and have fun with Tiifu and Zuri instead!"

"And what's wrong with that!" Kiara spat, now feeling a sudden sense of anger rise up inside of her because of Kovu's words, "So I decided to have some fun with my friends while you were with my Dad? Was that so wrong? My Dad has his reason for doing things, Kovu! He's not stupid!"

"You're seriously defending him?" Kovu growled as he took a step towards Kiara, "Even after what I just told you, you're actually ok with this?!"

"You need to calm down!" Kiara practically roared as she to stepped forward and got in Kovu's face, "He's been through things you don't even know about, Kovu! Yes, my father can sometimes be annoying. Yes, I don't always agree with his actions, but coming to me just to complain and getting frustrated with me isn't going to change that! What has gotten into you?" There was a moment of silence as both of them just stared down each other. Finally, Kovu closed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry…" he said as his gaze went to the ground, "I've just… had a long day without you with me." Tempers began to cool as Kiara's gaze and posture also softened. After a moment of silence, she stepped forward and rubbed her cheek up against his mane, and Kovu returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry today wasn't what you expected it to be." Kiara softly told him, "If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Well…" Kovu let out a soft laugh, "There is one thing that would make my day better…" in saying that, he playfully nipped at Kiara's ear. Kiara let out a giggle, finding Kovu's actions to be ticklish, yet, she also knew what he was implying. The problem was… she still didn't feel ready for it.

"Kovu…" she said with a sigh, "I know we're married now… but… I just don't feel like it's time for that yet. I'm glad we're finally together, but… when we do, do it, I want to be comfortable with it. I don't want to fee-" Kiara stopped as suddenly she felt Kovu tense up and slowly pull away from her, without uttering a word. When she looked up she saw him casually walking down Pride Rock in the direction of what was their den.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked as she watched the lion she loved begin to walk away from her.

"I'll be in our room." He responded with a heaviness in his voice, not once stopping to look back at her, "You'll know where to find me if you need something."

Kiara just sat there and watched as her mate made his way down Pride Rock and out of site. Though he apologized for how he acted… his silent walking away hurt Kiara more than any words could. The golden lioness could feel something inside her begin to hurt as she realized that the one lion who she gave her life to… just walked away from her. Was it wrong for her to deny Kovu this? They were together now. Why should anything else matter? Couldn't they be happy without going all the way? Couldn't Kovu wait for her? What about what she felt about all of this? Could he respect that?

"Well, well, well…" Kiara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard another voice come from behind her, "If there was a record for the quickest couple fights after marriage… I think you two just broke it." Kiara looked back to see none other than Kovu's sister, Vitani, sitting in the shadows, giving her a satisfied looking smirk.

"Vitani…" Kiara began as she wiped her eyes and get control of her emotions, "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, I heard all of it." Vitani admitted as she stepped out of the shadows and casually approached Kiara, "And I must say, congratulations on taming the savage beast that is my brother." This answer confused Kiara. _Savage Beast_? That wasn't Kovu.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked as she flattened her ears and gave Vitani a concerned look.

"Before you arrived," Vitani stated as she sat down and nonchalantly unsheathed her claws and began admiring them in the moonlight, "I was trying to calm down my testosterone filled, pig head of a brother. But as usual, my words fell on deaf ears. That is… until his beauty arrived and calmed him down." Kiara was surprised upon hearing this.

"Was Kovu like this all day?" she asked.

"All day?" Vitani laughed, "He's been like that his whole life!" Though Kiara continued to look at Vitani with confusion, the tan lioness retracted her claws before standing to her feet and explaining somethings to new sister-in-law: "Look, princess. Since you're now stuck with the guy, you might as well know this: my brother has a short fuse. I mean really… when you spend years in the Outlands being raised by someone whose name literally means 'hate', some of that hate is sure to rub off on you. That's life."

"No…" Kiara shook her head, thinking that Vitani was just trying to yank her tail, the same way she did with everyone at Pride Rock, "That's not Kovu. Not anymore. He's different now."

"He's different because he met you." Vitani explained as she began pacing back and forth in front of Kiara. "Don't get me wrong, my brother has a kind soul… when he wants to let it show. But when he doesn't get what he usually wants… oh boy… that's when he can get a bit… angry. There was this one-time Nuka tried to steel his kill in order to impress Mother once. When he tried… well… let's just say Kovu made Nuka look more like a lioness than he did a lion. One way or another, Kiara, my brother gets what he wants." Kiara just sat silently, listening to everything Vitani was telling her.

She knew that Vitani had a knack for messing with everyone at Pride Rock in some way shape or form. But for some reason, she sounded… different when talking about her brother. The members of the Outlander Pride had come a long way since they were accepted in the Pride Lands. They were all adapting and getting along with everyone… even Kovu. He was a different lion now. He had to be if he was with them for this long. All the times they spent together… Upendi forest… saving everyone… that couldn't have been for his own personal wants. It was impossible.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kiara questioned with a stern tone, expecting Vitani to come clean and tell her this was all a joke.

"First of all… when I saw you two lovebirds together, who was I to spoil the moment?" Vitani stated with a cheeky smile, but then her look turned serious as she continued, "But since we're now related, I thought I'd just tell you ahead of time, in case things ever happen. In the end, Kovu may have really changed, but if not… don't be surprised if he doesn't turn out to be the _prince charming_ you thought he was." Having said that, Vitani began to make her way inside to join the rest of the pride for a good night sleep, but Kiara wouldn't let her leave on the last word.

"You're wrong!" Kiara called out, "He loves me… for me!"

"You're exactly right." Vitani replied in a happy-go-lucky tone, "You are the first lioness he's ever had feelings for. He loves you… _all_ of you… and he can't stand to not have _all_ of you. So, here is the creepy little monkey question for today: does he truly love _you_?" Vitani took a step towards the den to go inside, but before she did she remembered something.

"Oh, and one last thing." Vitani said casually like as she looked back at Kiara as if nothing had just happened, "Your parents wanted me to let you know that they wanted to talk to you tomorrow about something. I don't know what, but it seemed imperative to your father so that's good enough for me. Have a good night… _princess_." Having said that, Vitani left Kiara outside in the middle of the night; concerned, worried, conflicted… and for the first time since Kiara could remember…

 _Alone._

 **End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Well... I think this chapter covers all the angels. If this doesn't answer and questions about the characters then...**

 **Read harder! lol**

 **For those who are wondering about the haunted cavern, it was an idea put in by Candy Man. One of his stories was about a cave... and a cub... and a ghost. So it was just a fun little thing to throw in there. It really has no real relevance other that an Easter Egg from another author's story. So yeah, that's the reason behind that.**

 **As always, content for this story as well as my other story is posted over a 2 week to 3 week period. You can check out Candy Man's content on his site. He's an aspiring writer and would greatly appreciate any helpful views and reviews for his stories to make them better and to show him support.**

 **Once again, thank you all and until next time... this is Rogue Lion, signing off**

 **(Salutes the Audience)**

 **P.S. Happy Easter everyone! Hope you all have a great Sunday!**

 **(And tell someone you know that they're loved and appreciated, alright? Some people just really need to hear that. It really makes a difference these days.)**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **Jazzzzy:**

 _ **Hey, did you expect any less? Have I ever put out content that is lacking?**_

 _ **(on second thought don't answer that. lol)**_

 _ **Yeah, since Kiara is a grown adult, Nala has the right to tease her daughter about fun times. lol**_

 **Repoman:**

 _ **That's exactly what I thought when Kiara092 brought me the idea. Now she lays out the chapters, Candy man writes the skeleton, and I come in and give all the characters and plot color and make sure it all flows.**_

 _ **Teamwork makes things so much easier.**_

 **Dinofelis:**

 _ **Oh trust me... Kiara's actions will have consequences, but what remains to be seen.**_

 **Lionguarddefend:**

 _ **I have to be honest... I got stuck on that part too when I was writing the story.**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **Don't be too hard on Simba, by the way. He spent plenty of time with Kiara at the wedding. I just... didn't elaborate it. He simply got sad and went away so that no one could see him or worry about him instead of having a good time at the party.**_

 **LouisianaFan1:**

 _ **Yep, this is a bit of a new thing for me. It's focusing on one main character and not a bunch of different ones. Plus the love scenes are something I really want to try and do more intimate scenes in my writing.**_

 _ **(Nothing too revealing. You dirty minded readers. I don't play with that fire.)**_

 **Kamakazi:**

 _ **As you can see... it will happen soon. All questions will be answered in time and as for-**_

 _ **Timon: Hey! When is chapter 3 coming out?**_

 _ **Rogue Lion: Oh geeze...**_

 _ **Pumbaa: Yeah, we want to get to the parts about us in our prime and how we help Kiara save Simba and-**_

 _ **Timon: Wait a minute, blabber mouth, don't tell them about what's going to happen next!**_

 _ **Rogue Lion: Tell me, Kamakazi... do you really want this in upcoming chapters?**_

 _ **Kicheko: I do.**_

 _ **Rogue Lion: NO ONE ASKED YOU K!**_

 **Extinction17:**

 _ **Of course Rise of Simba isn't finished yet. This story is just has extra hands helping so that makes it easier to get content out and give people something else to read for a time while waiting on my own work.**_

 **Lionkingfan:**

 _ **Well... to be honest I did not know about "contimumm". I did hear that Star Wars has now incorporated time travel in their franchise buuuuut... that's a different can of worms all together.**_

 _ **Many things will change. And the best part... Kiara will be at the center of it all. So just imagine Kiara with cub Simba and Nala? I wonder how that will look?**_

 **Anonymousbeing:**

 _ **Yeah, I was pretty surprised at the amount of positive feedback this story got.**_

 _ **Hmmm... being paid for putting out content... that's sound like something to look into. It would definitely boost how fast content would come out since we have a budget of... $0.00**_

 **Gipsy avenger:**

 _ **I try to post content on a regular basis and give readers a good idea on when content gets uploaded. I don't do those long month and year waits...**_

 _ **Yet...**_

 _ **The reason I'm saying yet is because I probably won't have time once I get heavily involved in the film industry.**_


	3. Not as Perfect as she Thought

**And here comes chapter 3!**

 **(Sorry for the confusion. I thought there was a prologue option with setting up chapters. I was wrong. It's been fixed now.)**

 **Now before we get started I do have 3 things I want to point out to everyone real quick.**

 **(1.)**

 **I asked my other writers what they thought about the rating system and they both thought it would be for the best to boost the rating up to T just to be safe. Does this mean that there will be adult themes? No. I don't write like that. The only reason the rating is changing is to just make me and my fellow authors sleep well at night. So all that's going to really change is that there is going to be a big T sign at the front of the story. Content will still remain clean and family friendly.**

 **(2.)**

 **Some people have been asking about a backstory about the haunted cave. It doesn't really have one as of now. Making it haunted was just a fun idea Candy Man 234 had since in one of his stories it had a cub driving a ghost out of a haunted cave. I also now put that explanation at the end of the last chapter as well. (Sorry for misleading any theorist about the matter.)**

 **(3.)**

 **Finally (and most importantly) I'm doing some spring cleaning in the review section. Why? Because the review section is for "reviews". I've seen stories that have review sections filled with arguments and conversations between guests. I don't want this story (or any story that I write) to turn into a drama house or a debating club.**

 **So as of now, any reviews that have no real relevance to the story, myself, or the authors will be taken off in order to avoid drama wars, disputes, or arguments among other guests. If that's what you want the go on Twitter. This is a place for giving opinions on stoires and pointing out errors, not making enemies and causing violence.**

 **Now without further a due, Enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Ch. 3 Not as Perfect as She Thought**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

That night, Kiara got very little sleep. The events that happened yesterday were just nagging at her. Her father's strange behavior, her mother revealing her own parent's fate, Kovu's obnoxious attitude, even Vitani's words; all of it was just stuck in Kiara's head and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them out. All through the night the young lioness consistently fell asleep and awakened in a restless pattern.

Eventually, the first light from the sun began its journey through out the Pride Lands. Kiara opened her dreary eyes to see that morning had finally come. Despite her tired state, she still could think back to the events from the other day.

 _"_ _What was Vitani talking about?"_ Kiara thought to herself, _"_ _Kovu is nothing like he used to be. But… he has been acting strange for some reason."_ She quickly shook the thought from her head. She'll just have to talk to Kovu about it the next time she got the chance.

"Morning, Kiara."

The golden lioness gasped and looked up to see her brother Kion standing over her. His red mane was laid back, giving him a more casual composure compared to that of Simba.

"Kion?'" Kiara yawned as she looked up at the male, "What are you doing?"

"Weren't you told?" her brother asked with a raised brow, "Mom and Dad wanted to talk to us about something."

"Wait…" Kiara's eyes widened as she remembered what Vitani told her last night about her parents wanting to speak to her, "Right now?"

"Yeah," Kion affirmed. Kiara sat there for a moment in disbelief. As she looked outside she saw that the sun was still gradually rising. What was so important that her parents wanted to talk to her this early in the morning? It didn't make any sense to her, but Kiara decided that it was better not to question it and just go and see what was going on.

"Something wrong, sis?" Kion asked, slowly following behind her sister as she got to her feet and started to walk away.

"No," Kiara replied, "Why would you think that? I just got up."

"Come on, Kiara," Kion pressed, "You can't hide it from me. Kovu never came in to sleep with you last night. And all through the night you were tossing and turning in your sleep. Did something happen that I should know about?"

The golden lioness grew nervous when she heard the concern in her brother's voice. Kion's protectiveness was one that could rival their own parents. If he found out about the argument she had with Kovu yesterday, an all-out fight would happen between them. That, of course, was something Kiara wanted to avoid at all cost.

"It's nothing, really," Kiara said politely, trying to get Kion to stop pushing the matter, "Mom told me that Dad has recently had trouble with his past again. Plus, she told me what happened to her family during Scar's rule. Since then I've just been… worried for them."

Kion eyed her closely observing her facial expressions to try to read if there was something more to the story then what Kiara was telling him. Luckily, he didn't pick up on anything else.

"Well, they're strong lions," Kion said giving his sister a comforting nuzzle, "They'll pull through. They always do." Though Kion kept a confident smile on his face, Kiara continued to have a doubtful look. It had been years since those events had happened to her parents. If they still weren't over them by this point, she doubted they ever would be truly free of such torments.

Upon making their way outside, they saw both Simba and Nala looking at them with gentle smiles on their faces. Kion returned the gesture while Kiara just gave them a nervous smile. As they began walking towards their parents, that's when Kiara noticed that they weren't the only ones there. On the sidelines, Kovu was standing by the den's entrance, watching as Kiara and Kion came out.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked as she saw her mate standing off to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"Kiara…" he let out a sigh, not wanting to get into another argument like last night, "Vitani told me that Simba wanted to speak to you about something. I just… want to make sure everything is alright." Though the young male seemed sincere in his reasoning, Kiara still gave him a skeptical look. She thought back to what Vitani told her last night, and whether it was true, it made Kiara look at Kovu with an expressionless face. He didn't even try to apologize or make amends for how they left that conversation off, and that concerned her a bit.

Not wanting to push the matter, the three made their way to Simba and Nala before the two rulers sat them down.

"Kiara, Kion, Kovu," Simba addressed the group, "Thank you for coming here so early." Kiara gave her father a questioning look. It wasn't like him to be so formal with them.

"Dad," she hesitantly began, "What is this all about?" Simba's smile faded a bit as he took a more solemn expression on his face. He looked at the faces of his children (including Kovu since he is now his son in-law) and decided that it was time they received the truth about what had gone on.

"I knew that this day would come," Simba began slowly, "I just… thought I'd be ready for it." Everyone looked at each other for a moment, wondering what Simba was trying to say. Eventually, Simba explained himself: "You all know about Scar and about all the things he had done to me and my family?"

"Of course," Kovu replied, "Who doesn't by this point?"

"Well…" Simba began again, "To this day, I still think back to that time at the gorge where my father died. I remember my uncle leading me there… the sound of wildebeest thundering around me… watching my father fall to his death." Simba paused for a moment and shut his eyes, trying to press back the emotions of the memory. Though it was difficult, he managed to compose himself for the sake of those he was telling.

"I still think back and wonder what I could have done differently," Simba said as he looked out at the land behind him, "What would have happened if I had returned home instead of run off? Could I have prevented all of this? Could I have stopped the horrors and destruction that Scar brought to the Pride Lands?" There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at Simba with concern. He had never been this open about his past before with anyone.

"Dad…" Kiara tried to comfort her father, "It's alright now. You didn't know what was going on. No one could have known what was going to happen. At least Mom and Grandma survived those times. It could have been much worse then it actually was."

"It was worse, Kiara!" Simba suddenly shouted at his daughter, causing everyone to back up from his sudden rage, "My father was just the first victim of Scar's tyranny! Once Scar claimed the throne, he started getting rid of anyone who posed a threat to his rule. He killed cubs, Kiara, cubs! Good friends of mine that I knew when I was but a child, he took their lives because he considered them a threat!"

This left Kiara and the others speechless by what they heard. They knew Scar was a terrible ruler… but… killing cubs? What lion… no… what creature could destroy a cub because they are considered a 'threat'?

"I thought it was over when I came back…" Simba continued explaining, "I thought I stopped the pain and heartache, but it was just the beginning. Zira started an uprising with Scar's followers and took the lives of several lionesses, including your grandmother, Sarabi. Because of Zira, we lost half of our Pride and left many families broken and destroyed. That's why Tiifu and Zuri were so close to us. When they were young, their mothers were some of the lionesses who fell victims to Zira's violent revolt, so we took them in."

"What?" Kiara gasped.

"It's true…" Nala stepped in and helped Simba explain, "Their mothers grew up during Scar's rule. When the Pride Lands were just starting to get life, they were so ecstatic for seeing the Pride Lands as it should have been. They later met some charming rogues and had Tiifu and Zuri, but when Zira and her Outlanders attacked early on, they were lost in the fighting."

Kiara sat down for a brief second, shocked by what she just heard. Kion, as well, had a similar reaction. They had been told from a young age that Tiifu and Zuri's parents were just off traveling and visiting other prides and would return one day. Tiifu and Zuri grew up believing that their parents were some kind of grand adventurers and that they simply passed away on an expedition. Realizing that all this time that they had long since been dead… and because of Zira… made them realizing just how much they didn't know about the true past of the Pride Lands.

"All this time…" Kion staggered a response, "You've been lying to us?"

"Kion," Kiara tried to reason with her brother and tell him that they should at least hear their parents out, but the leader of the Lion Guard wouldn't have it.

"You told us that Zira and her supporters were exiled the moment they revealed themselves! You never said anything about them doing any harm to the pride or to our friends!" Simba and Nala remained silent as Kion continued his rage filled announcement: "Why?! Why have you never told us what really happened back then?"

"Because you didn't need to know!" Simba countered, earning a rather surprised look from his son, "You all need to understand. Nala and I never meant to leave you all in the dark like this! We have both suffered great losses over they years, so we decided that there was no point in you sharing our pain. We tried to give you the lives that we wished we had, lives without this kind of pain and torment. I hope you all understand why we did this."

Her father's words, made Kiara look at the Lion King in disbelief. All those times he would become depressed and reclusive; she thought that he was still blaming himself for what happened to Mufasa. Now she realized it was more than that. Sarabi… Simba's cubhood friends… the pride… Nala's parents… her best friend's parents… Simba was carrying the thought of being responsible for all of their fates. What was more, he kept these events secret from her and Kion.

Looking back at her early cub years with a new perspective on the matter, Kiara began to see a different world then the pampered one she thought she had been given. Keeping her away from the Out Lands and being watched by Timon and Pumbaa finally began to make more sense in her head. Her parents had lost so much and had struggled to keep what little joy they had left. They were shielding her… from a life that she had truly been born into.

Kiara didn't cry often, but now she felt her eyes start to mist up from realizing what was really happening. Her pampered life… her constant sheltering… they were just trying to keep her from what was really going on in the world. Now, knowing what her family has gone through for her and Kion's sake, how could she not feel terrible for her parents? Though knowing this now gave her sympathy for her father and his condition, there was one lion among them who didn't quite share their thoughts on the matter.

"Well… I'm sorry to hear that." All eyes turned to Kovu, who looked surprised by this news as well, but he had a curious tone rather than a regretful one. Looking at Simba, he asked: "What does this have to do with me though?"

"Because I'm done keeping secrets from my daughter… and I expect you to follow my example, Kovu."

"Dad?" Kiara questioned as she watched her father walk up to her now nervous mate.

"I know Zira must have told you about your part that you played in all of this when you were young," Simba glared at Kovu as started to address him: "So don't think for a second that I've forgotten." Though Simba's words left Kiara in the dark, Kovu for some reason understood what Simba meant. As proof, he responded in a very defensive manner.

"H-Hey!" Kovu began, with wide eyes and a concerned look, "I already told you: that was a crime I did not commit!"

"Kovu?" Kiara asked, not understanding what was going on, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Kovu faced Kiara and began to back away, becoming more nervous by the second, "It's nothing! Simba shouldn't even be talking about it anymore, it happened so long ago!" This response from Kovu only gave more questions then answers. What were he and Simba talking about that earned this kind of nervous response? Though Kovu seemed to become a bit panicked, Simba kept a rather stern expression on his face.

"Either you tell her, Kovu," Simba threatened, "Or I will. She has to know."

"Not that…" Kovu shook his head in defiance, "Anything but that, Simba. Haven't you told her enough already, you old fossil?"

"Kovu!" Kiara exclaimed, now feeling a sudden surge of anger rise up inside her, "What are you not telling me?" Kiara didn't know what was going on with Kovu anymore, but she didn't like it. His attitude, his disrespect towards her last night, and now his attitude towards her father after he just revealed this scarring part of his past; Kiara has had enough at this point. She could understand him being disgruntled for waiting for her, but this?! This attitude towards her family was unacceptable!

Seeing that Kiara wasn't about to drop the subject, nor anyone else for that matter, Kovu sighed before trying to think of a way to tell Kiara. The only problem now… was trying to make her understand why he wasn't at fault.

"Ok… ok." Kovu conceded, "You want to know what happened? Fine! I'll tell you. Still…" Kovu then looked back at Simba and called out in an annoyed tone: "That's real brave of you, Simba! You can tell Kiara about your other failures, but you're leaving me to tell her what actually happened to your first-born?"

"ROAR!"

Simba tried to lunge at Kovu in a furey, but Nala quickly grabbed on to Simba and held him back. As Nala stood between her king and the ex-Outlander, Simba glared daggers at Kovu and no longer cared if he made her daughter happy. Everything that he once did to stop the war between their prides completely slipped the Lion King's mind. All he knew was that Zira's son was making a mockery of the incident that happened all those years ago… and it angered him greatly.

Kiara now looked at both her father and her mate with both confusion and hurt in her eyes. What was happening? What started out as a revelation of the Pride Land's past was now turning into something else entirely. What did Kovu mean when he mentioned firstborn? Did something happen when she was young and nobody told her about it? Whatever the issue was, it was now getting way out of hand. Fortunately, her brother was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Enough!" Kion growled as he got between the two males, "I don't know what's going on, but I think Kiara and I deserve some answers. Now!"

Eventually, Simba calmed down enough so that Nala didn't have to hold him back, but he returned Kovu's reply with this remark: "I thought I'd give you a chance, but if you are going to treat this like a petty matter then I'll just tell her myself."

"Tell me what?" Kiara asked as she walked up to her father to try and calm him down, "Dad, what is going on?" Simba looked back at his daughter as she talked to him. Though he tried his best to calm down and speak to her clearly, he just couldn't shake the hateful expression off his face.

"There is one more thing we've meant to tell you both for some time," Simba stated as he kept his eyes fixed on Kovu, who now was returning the glare, "Not long after I retook the throne, Nala and I had a cub… a son… before you and Kion came along."

"What?" both brother and sister exclaimed in shock. Simba wasn't at all surprised by their reaction, but he continued to speak on the matter to keep Kovu from changing anything. Because now he didn't trust the male to tell his mate exactly what happened.

"We named him Kopa," Simba continued, "and he meant the world to me, your mother, and the kingdom. He was so young… so full of life and adventure. He was my boy…" As Simba continued to speak, he began to get choked up as he revealed to Kiara that she had an older sibling. Though at the time he was just an infant, Zira still found a way to use Kovu for her own plan at getting revenge for what happened to Scar."

Kiara took a moment to process all of this. She had an older brother. Her and Kion actually had an older brother. It was just more secrets; more bad history hidden from her. If Simba had kept this from her then there would have to be a reason for such secrecy. If not for her feeling empty by his absence… then…

"Father, what happened to him?" Kion asked, pulling Kiara from her concentration and looking back at Simba, worried about what truly happened.

"During that time," Simba continued, "Zira was currently living at Pride Rock as one of our own and was taking care of Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka. Though he was but an infant at the time and probably doesn't remember anything, I'm sure Zira told Kovu about what happened back then."

"No!" Everyone turned to Kovu who tried to tell Simba off, "She didn't tell me anything! By the Great Kings, I swear I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Then you're hearing it now." Simba spat back as he looked back at his children and continued to explain: "Zira used Kovu and his siblings to lure Kopa to a secluded part of Pride Rock… where she murdered him."

" _Murdered?!"_

Kiara and Kion gasped as they looked back at Kovu in shock. The male who claimed to have no knowledge of the incident suddenly froze up like a statue. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to think of who to talk to or what to say, yet his expression said it all. He knew exactly what Simba was talking about, and that… broke Kiara's heart.

"Kovu?" Kiara gasped as she walked up to the lion whom she had given her life just days earlier, "What… What have you…" she couldn't even finish her thought. She was just overwhelmed with emotions.

"Kiara, you have to believe me!" Kovu exclaimed again, "I had nothing to do with what happened to Kopa! Simba's lying!"

"Don't you dare call my father a liar!" now losing all patience, Kiara stuck her face into Kovu's and demanded: "Tell me what happened, now!" There was a moment of silence as Kovu looked at his mate with wide, shocked eyes. But after a moment, they softened, then his demeanor turned calm. He figured that he might as well get it over with since there was really no denying it now.

"Fine…" he sighed, "Yes, my mother used me and my sibling to bring Kopa to her. She got him, a fight broke out at Pride Rock, and Simba banished us all to the Out Lands. Happy now?"

" _Happy? HAPPY?!"_

Kiara had to make sure she was hearing this right. Did Kovu just brush off the matter like is was something petty? Was this all just a joke to him?!

"Happy?!" Kiara snarled in an appalled tone, "Kovu, how could you say something like that? You helped Zira… you helped her…" Kiara couldn't even finish the statement. How could Kovu even be a part of that? How could he have a paw in ending the life of a family member? Of her brother?

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Kovu tried to argue, "I was just a baby at the time, Kiara. The only reason I even know about was because Vitani and Zira told me about it back in the Out Lands! I didn't-"

"But you were there!" Kiara cut him off, "Even if you didn't remember it, you knew! You knew that you played a part of killing him! Why didn't you tell me about this, Kovu? You've lived with us for so long now. How could you have not told me about this?"

At this point, Kion wanted to step in and say something to Kovu, but Nala got in front of him too. With tears in her eyes, she shook her head, telling her son that he shouldn't get involved with this. Though it pained the queen to think back on the past and remember these tragedies, Kovu's involvement of her firstborn's demise was a matter between him and Kiara. They both need to work this out without intervention from them.

"I didn't think that it mattered!" Kovu responded, "Are you really trying to blame me for your brother's death, Kiara? I was just a cub! I couldn't even talk yet!"

"Maybe you didn't know what was happening then, but you know what you did now!" Kiara spat back, "I don't understand why you can't just take responsibility for the part you played! Why are you doing this Kovu?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kovu roared, now getting so close that his muzzle was practically touching Kiara's, "You all weren't the only ones who suffered because of Scar you know! My childhood was taken from me by a psychotic lioness! I had to go days without food and water, rigorously training to kill a lion I didn't even want to kill! I never knew my parents and I never wanted to hurt anyone! Now I'm trying to put everything that happened to me behind and here you all are bringing it up and throwing it in my face!"

"What?" Kiara gasped as she laid her ears back in shock. That wasn't what she was trying to do at all! She knew that Kovu had a hard life and she could sympathize with him about it, but this was a different matter entirely! This was about her parents and the torments and losses they had to endure! Now, that Kovu was brought into this with the death of a family member, he tries to justify himself instead of admitting his part in the act.

All Kiara wanted to hear was an apology from Kovu. That's it. Why couldn't he just give her that? Why couldn't he just show a bit of remorse for what happened back then!

"Kovu! Please," she begged with her ears still laid back, "I don't mean it like-" yet Kovu stepped forward, pushing Kiara back as he began to tower over her.

"Tell me how I'm wrong again, Kiara!" Kovu dared, "Tell me how you're just not _comfortable_ with my actions! If I'm such a bad lion then maybe it would be best if we never met! Would that make you happy?!"

 **SMACK!**

Where once there was shouting, now there was a deafening silence as the sudden slap echoed throughout Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, and Kion stood there in shock as they watched what had just happened. Kovu… was just as dumbfounded. Where once he was looking down at Kiara, he felt a sudden sting on his left cheek that sent his head straight to the right. It took a moment, but he realized what just happened.

She… slapped him. She slapped him right across the face!

Slowly turning back, Kovu began to come down from his angry moment and looked at the lioness whom he had just sworn days ago to protect with his life. She was looking at the ground, with her eyes shut and tears streaming down her face and falling from the tip of her nose.

"Kiara…" Kovu gasped in an almost inaudible voice as he realized the words that had come out of his mouth… and the mistake that he made, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I-I wasn't trying-"

"Shut up…" Kovu's maw dropped when he heard the seething tone in Kiara's voice, "Just… shut up."

Kiara then lifted her head and stared at Kovu with fiery amber eyes. She had run out of patience. She was done trying to listen and talk to a lion whom she could not reason with. Never had she noticed this side of Kovu before. Was it like what Vitani said? Was this angry, hurtful side of him always there and she, in her immature dream, pictured him as something else? In the end, the answer didn't matter. All that Kiara knew now was that this was the lion whom she had decided to marry and he just admitted to being involved in the death of a family member without even trying to offer an apology.

Whatever lion Kovu was… he was not thinking of anyone's feelings but his own.

"Kovu…" Kiara choked as she forced herself to say these four painful words that she never in her life thought she would ever have to say: "You broke my heart."

Having said that, she just couldn't take it anymore. Shutting her eyes, she sprinted down Pride Rock and out into the savannah, leaving behind a worried family… and a distraught Kovu.

"Kiara!" he desperately called out, "Please, wait!" he reached out with his paw, but he did not pursue. Whether it was because he was too shaken by the words that he let slip from his mouth or that he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong; Kovu stood and watched as the only lioness he ever had feelings for ran off… until she was out of sight. Unlike Kovu, however, Simba wasn't about to let his precious girl be alone; not after everything she had just heard.

"Kiara!" Simba cried out but he was stopped by Nala before he could run after her.

"Don't." Nala said, "she has to come to terms with this on her own." Nala said. The three lions then looked back at Kovu as he just absently stared out in the direction where Kiara just ran. Kion gritted his teeth in anger and mustered up as much self-control as he could to keep himself from tearing apart the lion who hurt his sister. Nala looked at Kovu with sympathy, for she had a feeling that part of Zira was still inside Kovu all along. Simba, though, looked at Kovu not with anger at him, but at himself for allowing him to get so close to his daughter.

" _My baby girl…"_ Simba sighed as he hung his head, thinking how everything that had just happened here was because of him and his inaction to prevent all of this, _"Please forgive me."_

 _'_

* * *

 _'_

Kiara ran through the grass field as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going as long as she could get away from Kovu; from that lion who knew the fate of her older brother for so long and never even bothered to say he was sorry for the part he played in his death. It was bad enough she would never get to know this Kopa, it was bad enough that she would never experience a relationship with him like she did with Kion, but knowing that Kovu played a part in it was just too much for her. In fact, everything she had just heard was too much for the golden princess to handle.

 _"_ _All this time…"_ Kiara angrily thought to herself, _"They've kept me in the dark about what really happened… what they've really been going through!"_ She continued to blindly run through the Pride Lands ignoring the concerned looks that the other animals were giving her.

Overhead, clouds began to gather as the approaching thunderstorm began to announce it's arrival with the booming sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. Kiara stopped in her tracks when she felt the slight drops of rain hit her. A storm was coming… and Kiara didn't even seem to notice it until it was right on top of her.

Typical.

She frantically looked around to find any shelter from the coming storm as the rain started to change from a soft drizzle to a gradual downpour of water. With very few trees in the area, and having little in terms of cover, Kiara continued to search for a suitable source of shelter. She didn't want to go back to Pride Rock, not after all that had just happened.

Eventually Kiara stumbled upon the cave from yesterday. Makini did say that she could always use it in case she ever needed to get away for a bit. Right now, Kiara felt like this was very convenient.

She hesitantly walked inside which caused the water on her fur to fall and splattering on the floor, the pads of her paws making a pattering echo as she traveled further and further into the cave. Eventually, she came to the back most part where the once tranquil pool of water was now having small drops of rain fall from the cracks of the ceiling and into it. Without a word, Kiara walked up to the edge of the pool, collapse on the floor, and began to sob.

She thought she knew who she was now. Everything should have been so clear by this point. Now, she finds out that the perfect life she and her brother had been living was nothing but a hoax, built on the backs of secrets her father had kept from her to spare her feelings. Though she understood why Simba did what he did… it saddened Kiara so much. She could handle knowing the truth of life not being perfect, but knowing that all this time her parents held themselves responsible for all the heartache and pain over years for her sake broke her heart.

Picking her eyes up out of her paws, Kiara looked down at the pool of water at her reflection. Once it was so easy to see in the tranquil and still water, now it was distorted because of the agitated rippling caused by the several small drops of water that were leaking from the hole of the den's ceiling. It was amazing at how such small little things could leave such a distorting impact on how reality looked. Kiara just sat there, listing off all of the things she her parents told her as she watched the drops of water fall, one after the other

"Destroyed families…broken dreams… violence… heartache…" She said out loud to herself. All of these things Simba and Nala had endured, and for what? For her sake? Just so that she could live the perfect life? If so, then Kiara didn't want it. They had given her so much and they had endured such pain. Her happiness was not worth this much heartache! It shouldn't be worth this much heartache! None of these things should have happened!

"Why?" Kiara said out loud as she looked at her distorted reflection in the rippling pool, "Why did Scar have to kill Mufasa? Why did Dad have to lose all his close friends? Why did my Mom's parents have to die? Why did Kovu turn out this way? Why did I never get a chance to meet my older brother? Why? Why?! **WHY?!** "

In an act of pure emotion, Kiara stood to her feet and let out an angry roar as she slapped away a nearby rock that fell into the pool. She then looked up at the cloudy sky through the small crack in the ceiling. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to let out all of this frustration that she was feeling.

"My parents didn't deserve this!" Kiara shouted absently at the sky, "All that loss, all that pain, no one deserves to suffer through that! My father wishes things could be different, well now I do too! How can I be happy knowing that everyone else is suffering for my sake? I don't care how good of a life I had, they at least deserve something better than what was given them! Things could have been different for them… they should be different for them! I wish they had a better life! I wish everyone at Pride Rock had a better life!"

In saying that, Kiara once again tried to slap away another pebble with her paw, but this time as she raised her paw in the air, the water leaking from the ceiling caused the ground beneath her to become slippery.

Kiara let out a scream as she tripped on her other paw and tumbled into the pool of water, instantly submerging. The shock of the cold water made her gasp taking water into her lungs. Kiara tried her best to swim up and break the surface, but she just… couldn't. Though she was a good swimmer, it felt like she was being dragged down deeper and deeper by some strange force. Realizing this, Kiara struggled harder to go upwards but no matter how hard she tried, she kept on going lower and lower into the pool.

What's worse, she was running out of air.

With all her might Kiara gave it her best effort, but it was no use. As Kiara continued her decent down into the dark depths of the pool, the light of the outside world began to vanish as she slowly and inevitably lost consciousness. In her mind, Kiara cried for it seemed like her life was ending right as her world was falling apart.

Little did she know... her journey had only just begun.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Oh no! I hear them coming!**

 **The Kopa fans... the Kopa haters... the Kovu x Kiara groups... the realists...**

 **Oh my poor review section! ;)**

 **Come next chapter, we'll get to see what we've all been waiting for... Kiara being in the past!**

 **If anyone needs me I'm going to be riding out this TLK fan storm until the next chapter comes out in 2-3 weeks.**

 **Until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off.**

 **(Locks the door to my titanium underground ANTI TLK fan bunker)**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **(As usual, you're support and reviews mean so much to me and my fellow authors. So thanks again to the first 10 guest reviews and to the others that followed. If you want me to respond to what you have to say without having to worry about being one of the first 10 to review, then just get an account and PM me a message or just review and I'll respond. I'd honestly like to talk with you without having to add 3k more words to a story. lol.)**

 **Anyway, take care guys! :)**

 **Gipsy avenger:**

 **That's Disney for ya. They take realistic circumstance and make them like a fairytale. (Which can be good or bad depending on how well it goes)**

 **I too wish they would have made him a bit more tougher in the movie too. He got knocked out with one kick by Vitani when the ambushed Simba. That's pretty bad. lol.**

 **Lionguarddefend:**

 **You're right about his "own" agenda. It's just not a diabolical one. He's just being selfish.**

 **Potter13:**

 **Yep. Vitani made an appearance. So that was nice for any Vitani fans.**

 **Though it is sad that Kiara's heart was broken at least that pain has driven her to this point. Now we must see where her journey takes her now.**

 **Hotrod:**

 **Yep... Kovu in this AU is a jerk and a punk. Though it's clear that he can't help himself, it still doesn't change the fact that he just messed up big time.**

 **Gokiara:**

 **Thanks for pointing that out. It should be fixed now. If you find anything else let me know. I'm always trying to improve.**

 **Jazzzzy:**

 **Can you blame them? Nala wants grandcubs and Tiifu and Zuri want to be aunts. They aren't exactly getting any younger you know. lol.**

 **LionKingfan:**

 **Yeah... a lot happened. And as you can see by this chapter, Kovu ain't really that much better here.**

 **Repoman:**

 **She's still in that teenage stage, like in the movie. So she's not a full adult yet.**

 **Something has given way... and now we'll see what is in store for our golden princess.**

 **A ff critic:**

 **Don't worry, I think I got all the errors now. Someone was kind enough to point them out earlier so chapter 1 (not the prologue) should be all fixed up.**

 **Hmmm... it's interesting how you mentioned Kiara and a "nicer" lion. It's definitely seems like an option now.**

 **:)**

 **The equalizer:**

 **Yeah... it's been a rough trip for Kiara these starting chapters. Hopefully things will start looking up for her as the story continues.**

 **Thanks you all again for the great reviews.**

 **:)**


	4. The Presentation

**Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing well.**

 **I got to be honest with you guys, I literally have had no (I repeat) NO time to get on the fanfiction site for these past 3 weeks, so I'm sorry if I've ignored anyone. I've been so focused on my finals with getting papers done and exams out of the way that I literally put everything aside just to work on finishing up this college semester. At first I was thinking that I post an update to just affirm to everyone that the next chapter would be out on the third week, but then I remembered that I already did that on my previous chapters and that I should just focus on my work. I didn't think it a big deal since it was all going to fall on the third week from the last upload anyway. So all that matters now is that the chapter is up and finals are over. And I passed with A+ all around! :)**

 **Again, thank you candy man and Kiara092 for giving be the background and setting up the story for me to write. Your help is greatly appreciated and just know that without you guys these chapters wouldn't even be able to get out.**

 **Also, I've been tryinig to improve my editing and have gotten some tips from a few literature majors on campus so let me know if you find any mistakes or notice anything different.**

 **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 _ **Ch. 4 The Presentation**_

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

" _Your father… struggles sometimes with his past."_

" _You're seriously defending him?"_

" _He's different because he met you."_

" _Because you didn't need to know!"_

" _Kovu… you broke my heart."_

 **" _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_**

"GASP!"

Kiara's eyes shot open as she immediately began gasping for air! Frantically looking around, the lioness realized that she was no longer sinking into a watery abyss. Instead, she was right back in the middle of the cave room. Holding a shaky paw over her chest, she began to take long, slow breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

"It was just a dream. Just… a dream." That's what Kiara kept telling herself. Yet, if it truly was only a dream, then how did she wind up here? Thinking back, she remembered the discussion she had with her parents, her and Kovu yelling at each other, running away from Pride Rock, finding shelter in the storm, venting her frustrations in the cave, falling into the water, and then… nothing. Everything just went black after that and she woke up on the cave floor.

How? Was she rescued? Did she manage to swim back out and faint from exhaustion and not remember? It didn't make sense. No matter how many times Kiara went over the events in her head, she didn't understand how she managed to get out of the water.

Sighing, Kiara slowly stood up and decided that in the end, it didn't really matter. The important thing was that she was alive and judging by the sunlight coming from the crack in the cave ceiling, the storm had ended. She'd have to figure it all out later, but right now the only thing that was on her mind was home. No doubt that storm had her family and friends worried about her, and there was no telling how long she had been out. An hour, a few hours, a whole day; she didn't know.

As she began making her way towards the entrance, her mind began to drift as she thought back to the incident with her parents and Kovu. She was incredibly irritated about what happened. She could forgive her parents for what happened for she understood why they did it. Kovu, however, was a different matter entirely.

 _"_ _How could Kovu say such things?"_ Kiara asked herself _, "How could he have been so insensitive towards my father… towards me_?" He was better than that. He should have been better than that. Hopefully, when she saw him again, Kovu would be different but now Kiara had her doubts. Vitani warned her about him and though Kiara thought that she was only messing with her, she now saw that Vitani was trying to let her know what she had truly married. She had married a temperamental, obnoxious, self-centered-

Suddenly, Kiara felt something soft touch the top of her head, startling her and pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Wha-" Stepping back and looking up, Kiara saw that it was… vines? It wasn't just a few either, there was a long row of long green vines hanging down from the exit of the cave. Kiara took a step back and just looked up at the veil of vines in both surprise and confusion.

"What the…" Kiara was at a loss for words. Those weren't there when she took cover from the storm and they certainly weren't there when she and her friends visited the cave the other day. Not knowing what to really think of this, Kiara just said out loud: "O… K…" and walked through the veil and out of the cave. As she stepped into the sun and looked at the land before her, she saw that the vines weren't the only thing that she didn't remember.

The surrounding area looked completely different! There were larger trees, more grass, and landmarks that Kiara had recognized by heart were either overgrown or no longer there! At first, Kiara thought that she ended up in a different place entirely, but upon sniffing the air she picked up familiar scents. Somehow, someway, all of this was the Pride Lands.

"Where… am I?" Kiara asked out loud to herself. Of course, the scents she was picking up told her that this was in Pride Land territory, but her eyes and mind were telling her something different. She looked up observing the bright blue sky clear from clouds, drastically different from the storm that just happened that night.

"How long was I out for?" Stepping forward, Kiara began to make her way towards the grasslands to try and get home and find out what was going on. When she got to the clearing, however, she saw an abnormal sight. Elephants, kudu, toucans, monkeys, impala, hornbills, all manner of birds and beasts were making their way through the grasslands in the direction towards Pride Rock. Kiara just sat back in awe and watched as the massive migration of animals continued to walk through the plains. She had seen such migrations before when her father had to announce a decree or when the animals were all summoned for her wedding, but this? This had to be the largest accumulation of animals Kiara had ever seen in her life.

"What's… going on?" Kiara asked dumbfoundedly to herself as she continued to watch the massive numbers of animals continue their trek through the savannah. She was about to approach them and see what was happening, until…

"Hurry, Mama! We're going to be late!"

Flicking her ears, Kiara looked back to see a zebra and her foal making their way towards the large group of animals.

"Thurston, calm down." The mother zebra called as she followed after the young one who continued to gallop off.

"Sorry, Mama," the foal called back again, "But I'm just so excited!" The mother zebra merely chuckled as she ran after her eager son. They continued to run off to join the other animals, not even noticing Kiara. Normally she would have been focused on the animals that almost ran into her, but what the young colt rang over and over in her head.

"Hey! Wait!" Kiara called out to the mother and child, making sure she heard the foal right, "I'm sorry, but can you please tell me what's going on? Where are all these animals going?" This caused the mother zebra to stop and look back at Kiara with confusion. Having the lioness address her wasn't the issue, but rather it was her not knowing what was going on that surprised the zebra.

"Didn't you hear?" the zebra questioned, "King Mufasa has summoned the entire kingdom to Pride Rock! I believe today was the day the queen has finally given birth."

"Mamaaaa!" the foal impatiently called out, "We're going to miss it!" Seeing as how her son wouldn't stop until they got to Pride Rock, the mother zebra looked back at Kiara and apologized: "I'm so sorry, but as you can see we are in a bit of a hurry to get to Pride Rock with the rest of our herd. Ta-ta!" having said that, the zebra ran off with her son towards Pride Rock, leaving Kiara both taken back… and shocked.

Mufasa was her grandfather's name, but how was that possible? He had been dead before she was even born! That's when she started going over everything in her head. Different looking Pride Lands, migrating herds, kings Mufasa, it sounded like Kiara had ended up back in the…

" _No… it's not possible!"_ Kiara shook her head. She had to get back to Pride Rock. She had to see everyone again just so she could keep her sanity. She no longer cared if she ran into Kovu again. At this point, she wanted to at least confirm that she wasn't losing her mind. Not knowing what else to do, Kiara followed the crowd and began to make her way back home to Pride Rock.

'

* * *

'

Upon nearing her home, Kiara saw that Pride Rock was surrounded by even more animals. The scene looked like her wedding all over again, but everything looked so different. It wasn't just animals from the Pride Lands that were here, there appeared to be massive herds coming in from all corners of the surrounding lands, all converging on Pride Rock from every direction. The crowd surrounding Pride Rock was truly a sight to behold, but this left Kiara wondering. That zebra she met earlier said something about a presentation, but what kind of presentation would call for _this_ massive gathering of animals?

That's when Kiara noticed that the group of animals she had been following began to disperse into groups depicted by their species. Elephants gathered with elephants, monkeys with monkeys, and so on and so forth. But what surprised Kiara the most was who was directing it.

"Step lively everyone!" Kiara looked up at the sound of the familiar British accent, "Buffalos to the eastern side next to the rhinos! Giraffes head to the back part of the crowd so that the others can see!"

"Zazu!" Kiara called out, recognizing the majordomo. Surely, he could help tell her what was going on.

"Hmm?" the bird hovered in the air for a brief second as he looked down to see who called his name, "Did someone call me?"

"Zazu! I'm right here!" Kiara called out again as she waved her paw in the air, gaining the hornbill's attention.

"Ah!" Zazu spotted Kiara, "Yes ma'am. All rogues are welcome to the presentation as well. Just take a seat next to the antelope. Just remember that the king has a very strict 'no eating guests' policy while staying in the Pride Lands." Now Kiara began to get frustrated. Did Zazu just call her a rogue? She was the princess for crying out loud! If this was a joke, Kiara wasn't finding it funny.

"Zazu, stop messing around! It's me! Kiara!" she called back to Zazu. Giving the lioness a confused look, the hornbill flew down to get a better view of the lioness. After a moment of silence as the hornbill took a closer look at her, he finally spoke.

"I'm… sorry, ma'am." Zazu said as politely as he could, "But… have we met before?" Upon hearing this, Kiara's heart dropped.

He didn't know who she was? That couldn't be it! This had to be some kind of joke! That's it, a joke! Her father probably ordered him to mess with her as some kind of punishment for making everyone worry about her running off during the storm.

"I get it, ok?" Kiara tried to talk with the bird, "I'm sorry for running off like I did last night! I was just so upset! I promise I won't do it again. Just please, Zazu, tell me what's going on."

"Um…" Zazu looked off to the side and back at Kiara for a moment, which didn't really ease Kiara's worry in the slightest. The fact that Zazu wasn't responding to what she just said only affirmed Kiara's suspicions. He really didn't know who she was.

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded from Pride Rock, getting both Kiara and Zazu's attention.

"Oh my, my, my!" Zazu flapped his wings in a panic, "It's almost time for the presentation! It was nice meeting you ma'am, but I really must be going!"

"Wait!" Kiara called out but to no avail. Zazu was already quickly hurrying back to Pride Rock. Whether it was to get away from her or to actually respond to the roar, Kiara didn't know. All she knew was that her father must have done something in her absence that required the entire Pride Lands.

Not knowing what else to do, Kiara followed after Zazu, pushing her way through the animals to get to Pride Rock. As she made her way through the animals, apologizing and pardoning whoever she bumped into, she looked up at the large stone jetting out from Pride Rock and at the edge she saw… him.

Kiara froze in her tracks as she watched Zazu fly up to Pride Rock, land, and bow his head to the lion on the ledge. Kiara's eyes instantly locked on to the large, golden lion who stood there. At first, Kiara thought it was her father, but upon closer inspection, she saw that he was someone else entirely. He had her father's golden fur and vibrant mane, but his body was larger than her father's and his muzzle had a large square like feature. His mere stance was imposing and his firm stare was intimidating as he looked out at the crowd before him.

"Impossible…" Kiara gasped as she looked up at the great lion in shock. She didn't know how or why, but that lion was her grandfather: Mufasa. She didn't really believe it when the zebra from earlier told her that it was him who called everyone together, yet seeing the similarity between him and her father, there was no doubt in Kiara's mind that this lion was indeed that said lion.

"Grandfather?" Kiara questioned out loud as she kept her gaze fixed on Mufasa. Suddenly, she then spotted Rafiki climbing up the side of Pride Rock where he then approached and greeted Mufasa. They then turned and walked out of sight, giving Kiara a moment to sit back and think about all that she had just seen. If they were there then that meant that somehow, she had made it to the past. Of course, that was just insane to even think about.

" _Pull yourself together, Kiara."_ The golden lioness kept telling herself as she sat down and just looked at the ground, still trying to take in all that she had just witnessed, _"There is no way that's Mufasa. There's just… no way! This has to be some kind of dream. That's it! All of this is just some crazy dream! I'm sure in just a few moments I'll wake back up in that cave with nothing to worry about. Then I can go home and talk to-"_

Suddenly, all of the animals around Kiara shouted for joy, causing Kiara to jolt from the sudden eruption. The elephants trumpeted, the monkeys began to make lift their hands up and howl, the zebras stamped their hooves with glee; all the animals were making some kind of joyful noise in every way they knew how. Kiara, confused by what was going on, looked around to see what stirred everyone up. That's when she looked up and saw what everyone was looking at. Standing on the ledge was Rafiki, and he was holding up a small golden lion cub.

His fur glistened in the sunshine as he had a curious expression on his face as he looked around at the group of animals. That's when his eyes locked with Kiara's and for a brief moment, the cub actually cracked a smile when he saw her. Though the small cub was simply giving Kiara a sweet look, Kiara began to feel her body begin to shake with shock. That cub's eyes… they were just like hers. They were just like her father's! But if that up there was Mufasa, then that must mean that…

"Wait…" Kiara gasped when she realized what was going on, "Is that… Daddy?!" She remembered how her grandmother and Rafiki used to always tell her stories of Simba's presentation, and the story's description matched these events perfectly. The golden lioness's breath started to increase with sharp inhales and exhales as she realized what was happening.

Somehow, someway, she had gone back to her father's presentation. She was in the past!

" _Great Kings…"_ Kiara was at a loss for words as the reality of the situation began to set in, _"That's my dad. I'm… in the past. How did I get here? How is this even possible?"_ She then began to back away from Pride Rock, not knowing what else to do but to leave. As the animals all around her began to bow their heads in respect to the new prince, Kiara made her way through the crowd to the very back. She had to figure all of this out and she couldn't do it if she just stayed there and watched all of this unfold before her.

Right as Kiara got to the back of the crowd, however, a foul stench suddenly hit her nose, causing her to gag in dismay and cover her muzzle with her paws. Though the odder reeked, something about it seemed familiar to the lioness.

"So that's your special power, huh?" a familiar voice spoke up, causing Kiara to look around, "What a weapon!"

"Uh… you mean, uh… you don't mind?" another voice spoke up.

"Are you kidding? It was a 'gas'. Ha!"

Between the animals kneeling forward, Kiara spotted her old friends Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog casually walking away from the crowd of animals. Relieved to see some familiar faces, Kiara ran straight towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Kiara called out, getting their attention, "I'm so glad to see you! For a second, I actually thought I ended up in the pa-" yet before Kiara could say anything more, both Timon and Pumbaa screamed in terror when they saw her.

"A lion!" Timon exclaimed.

"Actually Timon, it's a lioness." Pumbaa corrected while still having a terrified tone in his voice.

"Potato, patato!" was Timon's response as he hopped on Pumbaa's back and grabbed his ears and used them like reigns, "Just book it!" Just like Zazu, neither of them showed any sign of remembering Kiara, which both shocked and scared the lioness. Everyone she had ever known was treating her like a complete stranger, and even though she knew why, it still hurt to hear the confusion in her good friends' voices.

"Guys, wait! Please wait!" Kiara tried to call after them to stop them from running off, but it was too late. In an instant, the two-unlikely pair sprinted away, leaving a straight cloud of dust in their path. Just like Zazu, they didn't recognize her. Two of her closest friends didn't even know her. Now the reality of this situation began to sink into Kiara's head.

She really was in the past.

Not knowing what else to do, Kiara collapsed onto the ground and began to cry. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Just a few days ago she had gotten married and how she was somehow in a time where she hadn't even been born yet. No matter how she looked at this situation, she couldn't figure out how this all happened. Right now, she didn't care.

She just wanted to see her family and friends again.

"Excuse me but are you alright?" upon hearing the new voice, Kiara picked her head up and looked to see none other than the great shaman himself: Rafiki. The old mandrill simply gave her a pleasant smile as he leaned on his staff for support.

"Rafiki?" Kiara asked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Indeed! It dis me." The mandrill said with his trademark Swahili accent, but Kiara's mood didn't improve.

"Let me guess," Kiara sniffed, "You don't remember me either. Do you?"

"Hmm?" Rafiki looked at Kiara questioningly when she said that. Though he admittedly had no idea who Kiara was, the fact that she spoke as if speaking to a friend intrigued the mandrill.

"You ask a strange question for being a stranger yourself." Rafiki commented, "Are you one of Mufasa's pride members by any chance?"

"Yes… I mean no." Kiara quickly caught herself. She was a Pride Lander and a princess, but she wasn't with Mufasa's pride. Not knowing what else to say, Kiara sighed and stated: "It's kind of confusing. I was getting married a few days ago but then Kovu turned out to be someone I didn't even know. Then my Dad was telling me about how he kept a bunch of bad things from happening and my Mom's parents died and-"

"Stop!" Rafiki cut her off as he put his palm in Kiara's face. Though Rafiki was a truly brilliant mind, he honestly couldn't make out what this lioness was saying. It was clear that she has gone through something and that she somehow knew who he was, but he saw that she also seemed very stressed. Before getting her to tell him her story, the old mandrill needed to find a way to calm Kiara down.

"I see dat you have much to say, young one." Rafiki stated, "But perhaps it would be best if you start from da beginning. Now tell ol' Rafiki: who are you, exactly?"

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Kiara finally has made it back to the past and has had her first encounter with the characters and friends she once knew! Now that she has run into Rafiki, I wonder what will happen next.**

 **For anyone who doesn't know, that zebra foal, Thurston is a character from that Lion Guard series. I thought it would be unique to throw him in there since zebras can live up to 30 years so It's likely he would have been a foal around the time that Simba was born. Just a fun fact.**

 **The next chapter as usual should be out in about 2-3 weeks. I don't give due dates because I've got work to do in the summer and If something does come up that hinders me from getting something out in that timeframe then I'll post an announcement. If nothing happens then just assume that something happened to my computer.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed then please review and tell me what you think. It honestly feels like an eternity since I heard from anyone. In any case, this is Rogue Lion signing off.**

 **(Salutes Audience)**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 _ **Guest:**_

 **Hahahaha! Ah... that's funny. I actually take being called WTF123 as a complement. It was some of his early works that inspired me to write for this genre. But for all you theorists out there, just know that I'm not him. I actually got in a PM chat with him a couple of weeks ago before finals started so I'm pretty sure he's someone else entirely.**

 **Also, Kovu only fought hard for Kiara. If you remember, he wanted to run away at first, but because Kiara wanted to go back and help everyone he went with her. In this AU Kovu is given more of a selfish attitude since he only cares about himself and Kiara's wellbeing. So when things didn't go his way, he let his anger get the better of him.**

 _ **Gokiara:**_

 **Heh... yeah... I made Kovu take more after Zira in this story. It definetly helped set the stage in my opinion. Plus, Kiara is now like Thor from Ragnarok: available. XD**

 _ **Repoman:**_

 **Don't worry, she may be a lion but she's Disney property which makes her family friendly. Lol!**

 **I was a bit worried about Kopa since not everyone likes him plus people always seem to get 'technical' with canon and non canon. Me? I just say his character gives an opportunity for a much larger story to be told. I think Disney might actually do good if they ever put him in to a TLK3 since he is already popular among the fans.**

 _ **Makini fan:**_

 **More like she has little control over what people do "for" her. Nothing bad was ever done to Kiara. Simba just kept secrets from her to make sure she stayed happy and not end up like him. That's just fatherly instincts talking right there.**

 _ **A fft critic:**_

 **Ding! Ding!**

 **When it came to time travel I wanted to give a legitimate way for Kiara to go back in time. I saw how most time travel tales used an unexplainable event that caused characters to go to the past, but I didn't want to do that with mine. So that's where the pool comes into play, but how it works is something entirely different and will be shown later on.**

 **As far as spelling goes, I think I pretty much fixed all of them. I couldn't really look over it like I wanted to since I had other things going on in my life during that time, but now that chapter is fixed and hopefully the future chapters I write have less errors as well.**

 _ **Jazzzzzy:**_

 **If you now hate Kovu, then that means my mission was a success! I know it sounds bad, but the story required a breaking up of the Disney couple. So R .I. P. Kovu x Kiara.**

 **:(**

 _ **Reader:**_

 **That last one was chapter 3 and this right now is chapter 4. I thought that the site would set the first chapter as a prologue but instead it made it chapter one. So I had to redo all of the chapters, but hey, live and learn.**

 _ **Chikeraking:**_

 **Glad to hear that you are enjoying it so far. When it comes to a better life, I doubt that. It will be a much harder life, but we'll soon find out why.**

 _ **Implode explode:**_

 **Hmmm... I was thinking of having Simba and Kion beat up Kovu, but I found it to take away from the main star: Kiara.**

 **As for whether or not any of that now matters... we'll have to wait and see. :)**

 ** _Potter13_**

 **I have help with this story. (My other story is all written and laid out by just me) So the chapters and content will be much more consistent and fast flowing.**

 **I know that grammar errors are one of my weaknesses, but I've been working to better myself in that area. Let me know if you find any and point them out to me. I want to see if I actually do a chapter with no mistakes. That's my new challenge. :)**

 **Hmmm... when you say 'junk sentences' do they deal with details or just an overuse of (and, but, also, they, ect.)? I try to make things clear as possible, but I'll make a note in the future to only put in material where needed and not spend to much time on a specific subject.**


	5. Crazy Talk

**Good morning everyone! Another 2 weeks, another chapter!**

 **Again, thank you all so much for your love and support of this story. Kiara092, Candy Man 123, and I all appreciate the reviews you guys leave. It really encourages us and challenges us to keep pushing out content for you all.**

 **Also, new chapters for my own original work, "Rise of Simba" will be coming out once again!. I've got the rest of the series planned out and ready to roll later on this June, so all of my followers get pumped for that!**

 **With that being said let's see where this journey takes Kiara next!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **A Second Chance**

 **'**

 **'**

'

* * *

For the first time since she had woken up, Kiara began to realize what was really going on. She knew she had somehow made her way to the past, but how and why was still very unclear to her. Thankfully, Rafiki was willing to listen to what she had to say as they both made their way back to his home. Though the wise monkey didn't remember her like everyone else, Kiara hoped that he would have a solution on how to solve this strange problem.

"So… let me make sure I heard you right." Rafiki stated as he and Kiara casually walked along towards the massive Baobab tree that the shaman called his home, "Your name is Kiara?"

"Yes," Kiara replied.

"You know me from de future?"

"Yes."

"And you claim dat Mufasa is your grandfather and his cub, who was born a few days ago, is actually your future father?"

"Yes."

"You're CRAZY!"

Kiara abruptly stopped and glared at Rafiki as he kept on walking. For the entire walk to his tree, he had been so open to listening to her. After everything that had just happened, Rafiki was the first friendly face who was willing to talk with her. Now it turns out that he didn't believe her either!

"Excuse me?!" Kiara replied as she watched Rafiki begin tapping the tree with his stick, feeling a bit agitated by this point, "I thought you believed me?"

"I did." Rafiki replied as he continued to feel around the base of his tree, "But then you went into time travel and de past and being related to Mufasa and his son! Do I think dat you are a princess who just had a fallout with her mate and has issues with her parents? Obviously! But from what I can tell, your mind is going into denial and is causing you to say things dat will only get you in a nut house. So dat is why we are here."

Having said that, a loud click noise could be heard as Rafiki tapped a certain section of the tree trunk. A large hole then opened up from the inside revealing a hidden staircase that led up to the interior of Rafiki's home. The old mandrill looked back and motioned for Kiara to follow him, but the lioness realized that Rafiki wasn't taking her here to listen to her, but rather treat her like she was mentally sick!

"Hold on!" Kiara exclaimed again, "I'm not going into denial about anything! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Oh really?" Rafiki questioned again, "And do tell how a mere lioness like yourself could have possibly gone back in time." Kiara opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't find the words to say. She was hoping that Rafiki could tell her why she was here, but that seemed impossible now since he wouldn't even listen to her.

"I… I… I don't know, alright!" Kiara managed to say, now feeling flustered, "All I know is that I ran away from Pride Rock during a rainstorm, found a cave my friend showed me, and fell into a pool of water. When I woke up I was-"

"Hold it!" Rafiki cut her off. His calm and knowing expression from before was now replaced with a dumbfounded look, "You fell into a pool of water? Tell me! Was it crystal clear yet appeared to have a bottomless pit?"

"Y-Yeah?" Kiara replied, a bit taken back by Rafiki's change of tone, "How did you-" suddenly Rafiki began letting out small bursts of laughter while looking at Kiara with a happy smile.

"Why didn't you say so in de first place?" he said with glee, "Dat explains everything!"

"It… does?" Kiara asked, still confused by Rafiki's sudden change of attitude.

"Absolutely!" Rafiki replied with excitement, "Come! Come! We have much to discuss!" This caused Kiara to roll her eyes in exasperation as she watched the monkey shrug the subject off as if it was nothing. She may now be in the past, but he was still the same old Rafiki. Still, at least now he actually believed her and didn't think that she was crazy.

Both Kiara and Rafiki made their way inside and walked up to the top of the massive tree. Upon reaching the top, the lioness couldn't help but notice how different Rafiki's home was. Years ago, Kiara had traveled to Rafiki's home before with her father, and compared to what she saw back then, the tree now looked so… different from what she remembered. The dangling fruit along the varying branches were familiar decorations, but it was the walls that weren't the same. Where there used to be many different pictures, Kiara saw nothing but blank tree walls. The war with the Outlanders, the rule of King Scar, the wildebeest stampede, all of those paintings were nowhere to be seen… all but one.

As Rafiki went to fetch some supplies from another corner of his tree, Kiara looked at the section where her and her family's history should have been. There was nothing but one picture and it wasn't even complete. Though the painting itself was incomplete, showing only the head of a golden lion, Kiara recognized it almost instantly. Putting her paw on the wall next to the painting, Kiara could only try to comprehend what she was seeing. It was of a cub… of Simba… of her father. The very sight of Simba at such a young age caused the lioness to feel a little nostalgia in her stomach. It was just so surreal to see him like this.

"Do you like it?" Rafiki asked, noticing Kiara's fixation on his newest painting.

"Um… yeah." Kiara looked back at the shaman, "It… just looks familiar. That's all."

"It is one of my newest work." the mandrill stated with pride, "Though to you I'm sure you are used to seeing an older version. No?" he then set a large bowl-shaped leaf, filled with water, in front of her and backed away. Kiara looked at the water questioningly before looking back at Rafiki with a raised eyebrow.

"This isn't medicine, is it?" she cautiously asked.

"No, no." Rafiki said kindly. "You seemed parched so I brought you something to drink." Giving the water a sniff, Kiara checked to see if Rafiki was telling her the truth. The water had a rather sappy smell to it, but it just showed that Rafiki siphoned it from his tree. It was no question that Rafiki was a creepy little monkey, but there's no doubt that he was also a resourceful one.

Kiara then began to lap up the water, enjoying the refreshing feeling it was giving her tired body. The stress began to leave her and her mind began to relax. Despite the rough morning, it looked like Rafiki would be able to help her out after all.

"So… Kiara," Rafiki began, "You claimed dat you fell into a pool of water. Did you say anything before you fell into de water?"

"Well… it's all kind of a blur," Kiara started as she lifted her head and looked at the shaman, "I remember running into a cave near the border of the Pride Lands."

"Northern or southern border?" Rafiki questioned.

"North." Kiara replied as she tried her best to tell Rafiki everything that she remembered, "I went in and I just began to vent. I was just so… angry. My parents had gone through so much and had sheltered me from a lot of hardship. My mate… Kovu… he was just so rude to them. That's when I wished that they had a better life. I wished that all the bad things that happened to them didn't. Then after that, I slipped and fell into the water. The next thing I knew I woke up back inside the den."

"Hmmm…" Rafiki scratched his chin with his finger, deep in thought on the matter. He knew what Kiara was talking about but what she said worried him. There was no doubt in the mandrill's mind that Kiara was in fact from the future, but that just made her statement all the more concerning. She wished that her parents, including Simba, had a better life. It made the shaman curious as to what the future held for the Pride Lands and for the future Lion King.

"Rafiki?" Kiara asked, noticing how he became silent all of a sudden.

"Oh, yes!" Rafiki looked back at Kiara. He then began to explain: "De pool dat you have stumbled upon is no ordinary source of water. It is an ancient relic, going back to de early years of de Pride Lands. It is known as de Unataka Pool.

"Una…wata?" Kiara questioned.

"It is somewhat of a wishing well, granting whoever uses it a singular wish, every 2 years." Rafiki explained, earning a rather surprised look from Kiara. "It is an ancient and powerful relic dat I was charged by de Great Kings to protect. De fact dat you found it must mean dat I must have entrusted dis secret to you. No?"

"N-No." Kiara shook her head, "The only reason I found it was because your apprentice showed me."

"Oh-ho!" Rafiki exclaimed in both surprise and annoyance, "So de Great Kings finally granted me a student… and apparently a foolish one at dat to show you de ancient Unataka Pool."

"She didn't even know." Kiara defended her friend, "She told me that you took her there to meditate. I don't even think she knew what the pool did."

"Hmmm… fair enough." Rafiki conceded, "If my future self didn't trust my apprentice with dis secret, den who am I to argue with myself?" Though Rafiki found the concept to be quite funny and perplexing, he was more curious as to what Kiara was talking about from before. Now giving the lioness a more serious expression, Rafiki questioned once more: "Before we continue, Kiara, I do wish to know something. You said from before dat you wished for a better life for your parents. What did you mean by that?"

Kiara hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should tell Rafiki about what was to come. She didn't know if there was some… time rule or something that involved being discreet about the future events so it made the princess a bit unsure of how to handle this situation.

"Come on, Kiara." Rafiki nudged the lioness, seeing how she was hesitant to tell him, "You wished from an ancient pool dat could alter reality in an instant. Being de Unataka Pool's guardian, I believe I have a right to know what you were thinking when you made dat wish. In telling me it may also help figure out why you came here in de first place."

"Well…" Kiara hesitantly began, "Ok… but you're not going to like it."

Kiara then began telling Rafiki about everything that had happened. She explained how Scar murdered Mufasa and how Simba escaped death and lived alone in an oasis for many years. She talked about the heartache Scar would bring to the Pride Lands and about how Simba returned to defeat his uncle and reclaim the throne. Just hearing this first part shocked Rafiki, but when Kiara went into the aftermath with the Outlanders and the heartache they brought to Simba and the Pride Lands, it broke the old mandrill's heart to know that Simba's rule would not be a peaceful one.

By the end of the story, Rafiki was speechless.

"Oh my…" Rafiki began slowly as Kiara finished her tale, "All of dat… because of a brother's jealousy?" Kiara nodded in response. Rafiki took a moment to reflect on what he had been told. Scar would turn on his family. The once proud leader of the Lion Guard would commit murder against his own flesh and blood. What's worse is that the young cub he just presented not to long ago would be the one to carry this great hardship of trouble that would soon befall the kingdom.

The first thought that Rafiki had would be to expose Scar's plan to Mufasa before it could happen, but he knew that it would be pointless. Mufasa would never accept the accusation of his brother being a traitor from anyone, not even Rafiki, for he loved him too much to see the possibility of him even committing such an act. Still, there was a chance that these events could be altered in a way to prevent Scar from succeeding in his plan in the first place. It all depended on one main factor: Kiara.

"Dis explains a lot." Rafiki stated as he looked back at Kiara with a sympathetic look in his eyes, "I am so sorry dat your family had to endure such hardships. It certainly explains why your father kept you in de dark about his past."

"I guess…" Kiara sighed, still not fully over the conversation she had with her family. It felt like only hours had passed by since she last spoke with them. Still, there was something else nagging at the back of her mind: "But why am I here in the past? If I made the wish for my family to have a better life shouldn't the pool just change it instantly?"

"I don't know how dat thing works!" Rafiki countered, "The acts of de supernatural are a mystery. Dat is why they are supernatural. As for your wish, I believe de Unataka Pool decided de best way to grant it is by you dealing with de problem yourself."

"What?" Kiara gasped when she heard this, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Does it not?" Rafiki countered as he pointed his staff at Kiara, "You made de wish. You know what will happen in de future. You know your parents and what they have been through. You know what must be done in order to change events for de better. Dat is why de pool sent you back to dis time; so dat _you_ will be de one to give your parents a better life."

"Me?" Kiara repeated out loud, earning a nod from Rafiki. Kiara sat in silence as she thought on what Rafiki just told her. She was now in the past. Whatever events that took place in her parent's life, she can now alter. The heartache, the pain, the loss, she could change it all. The world that her parents grew up in… she could make it better for everyone. Mufasa's death, the pride suffering, the Outlanders, even Kopa, she could change it all.

Just thinking about it, having the lives of her entire family, pride, and kingdom on her shoulders was… scary.

"I… I can't." Kiara shook her head as she began pacing back and forth in front of Rafiki in a panicked state, "I don't even know where to start. Sure, I know what will happen but how am I supposed to make a difference? No one at Pride Rock will even believe that I'm from the future. I'll be cast out as a deranged rogue who's lost her mind! I just want to go back to my home. I don't know how to-"

 **CRACK!**

"Ow!" Kiara clutched her head and looked at Rafiki who was now giving her a stern look.

"Great Kings woman, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Rafiki scolded, "How are you suppose to make a difference? Is dat even a question? You are here! You truly are in de past! Whatever fear you have inside your mind you need purge it! You have de opportunity to give a second chance to your pride's future!"

"But I didn't really want it to happen like this!" Kiara argued as she rubbed her sore head with her paw, "I was just so angry when I made that wish. I didn't know what I was even thinking! All I want to do now is go back home to my family. Why can't you just tell Mufasa what I told you?"

"He would never believe it." Rafiki shook his head sadly, "Scar is both his brother and a veteran in de Pride Lands, for he was once de leader of de Lion Guard. Telling de king that his brother will commit an act of treason against him and his son will only anger him and make you a target in his eyes."

"But what about what Scar has already done?" Kiara countered, earning a curious look from Rafiki, "In my time it was revealed that he killed his own Lion Guard by using the Roar of the Elders. That's why he lost the roar in the first place." Rafiki was taken back by what Kiara said. He and several other members of the Pride Lands had their suspicions on the incident that cost the Lion Guard their lives, but since it was the first time in history that the Roar was taken away, no one knew how to go about it.

"Hmm…" Rafiki thought about this new information for a moment but quickly shook his head in dismay, "Unfortunately Scar has much of de Pride Lands believing dat he lost de roar do to using it against his fellow Pridelanders. Many would look at your theory as treason rather than common sense. Even if I said it, there would be no action taken, only angry arguing and violent disputes."

Kiara let out a sigh before sitting back and taking in all that she was told. Unless something was done, history would literally repeat itself. Her father… her mother… everything that had happened to them and the entire Pride Lands would happen again if something wasn't done.

Suddenly, she felt Rafiki's hand on her back, causing her to look at the old mandrill with both worry, and dread.

"Don't you see?" Rafiki kindly pointed out, "You have de perfect opportunity to stop all of those terrible things from happening and prevent the sorrow in your parent's lives. Do you really want to try and leave knowing that you have a chance at fixing things?"

At first, the selfish side of Kiara was only concerned about getting back home to her friends and family, but after thinking about all of this the princess of the Pride Lands knew what Rafiki was saying was true. She was in the past, and she knew what the future held. If there was any chance of things playing out differently, she had to be the one to change what was to come.

Her parents did their best to give her a perfect world. Now, she had a chance to give them one of their own.

The princess lifted her head to meet Rafiki's as she asked: "You really think that I could?" The mandrill simply nodded. With the approval of the shaman, Kiara didn't really know what else to do. It wasn't every day you could go to the past. Composing herself, Kiara looked back at Rafiki with a new determined look in her eyes and said: "Alright… I'll stay."

"Excellent!" Rafiki exclaimed as he began to walk towards the tree's exit while leading Kiara with his free hand, "Let's get you back to Pride Rock then, shall we? And don't' worry about de pride. I'll help you with getting accepted as a member but after dat, you must figure out what you must do. From here on out, you are de maker of your own destiny Kiara. Now, let's go meet your grandfather... er… I mean Mufasa!"

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **And so another chapter ends and we must repeat the cycle of the 2 week wait yet again.**

 **Or will we? :P**

 **In any case, we now know how Kiara got back in time! It's a genie pool! (Trust me, it was either that or making this story a crossover with "Back to the Future. Time travel is so hard to justify these days. lol)**

 **I do have to confess something. I recently watched the Incredibles so if Rafiki sounds a little bit like a hyper costume designer midget... then now you know. Lol.**

 **So next up we should finally see Kiara meet her grandparents. I can't wait! So until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off.**

 **(Salutes Audience)**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **Makini fan:**

 **...**

 **No I didn't know that. I'm stuck in a K+ thought system.**

 **Forbes:**

 **I learned a ton and I got grammerly so that has helped me tremedously.**

 **I try to go for around weekday posts, but sometimes I just decide to put chapters out just so people can have something to read whenever. I've seen other authors do it with there stories so I wanted to try it out. Yet now I see where posting on weekdays are a much better choice. Thanks for letting me know.**

 **Potter13:**

 **Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **Sadly, I don't see many TLk fics that include Timon and Pumbaa. Despite going to the past, I wanted to let people know that they are and will be making dayviews in this story. So be expecting more from these two goofballs in the future. lol.**

 **I'm still learning how to make chapters more appealing while at the same time making them just the right length. I personally enjoyed reading long 4k chapters since it had so much to say and I could always go back to reading them, but as an author, I have to know that everyone is different. Thanks again for the input and I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **LW:**

 **I see how that could be the case since it is mostly from Kiara's perspective. I guess I was just trying to push the fact that she couldn't believe that she was in the past while experiencing all these crazy events.**

 **Guest:**

 **I said it before and I'll say it again: I'm not WTF123. The only thing him and I have in common is that we are good writers with TLK stories that people really like. Lol.**

 **Just so you (and everyone else) knows how the process works, Candy man sends me a skeleton of what should happen in the chapter. That comes out to be around 250-560 words most of the time. I then add my own flair and put in and take out what I see fit. Then I post the chapter then the cycle continues. So both co-authors know what will happen in the chapters, but they don't know how I'll portray them. So their shock in the review section is only natural.**

 **Sarah:**

 **I know right! I thought people would have more time to read when summer hit. I'm not sure what happened. I was only gone for 3 weeks, just like I said in my previous post. Aw well. I'll still be writing if anyone else still wants to read.**

 **Thanks again for the kind words. It really helps motivate my writing.**

 **Emmy:**

 **Yep! I'm going to try my best to avoid as many misspellings and misused words as possible. So far I think I'm doing good. Trust me, this story is probably going to be one of my more better-written books.**

 **Mochaa:**

 **I uplead, you review the chapter and let me know what you liked. Sounds like a good plan?**

 **;)**

 **Repoman:**

 **I don't think it's a matter of if she can change the past. It's more of how the past will be when she changes it. Will it be good or turn out worse? We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Soraya:**

 **Hopefully so. Now let's hope that Mufasa and everyone else will accept her.**


	6. Mufasa's Acceptance

**Surprise everyone! Here's an extra chapter ahead of time!**

 **I know it's not the norm but I was able to get the chapter done early so I wanted you all to be able to read and enjoy it as soon as possible. Thank you all again for your support for this collaboration story. If you like what you see then please leave a review and share this story with whoever you know. I want to hear what you all think of the content I and my fellow authors put out for you guys.**

 **(Also, I know I got this chapter a day late from Memorial Day, but I want to say if you are reading this and are part of the US military in some way shape or form then I just want to thank you for the amazing service that you have given to our country. You all rock!)**

 **With that being said, enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Ch. 6 Mufasa's Acceptance**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

"There's one in every family sire, two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Mufasa couldn't help but sigh as he felt Zazu perch on his right shoulder. Out of all the lions in all of Africa, why was the most selfish, most insensitive, most disrespectful one his brother? Scar not only missed Simba's presentation, but he seemed amused by it. Mufasa knew his brother had been going through a rough time since he lost his Lion Guard, but the fact that he didn't come to the presentation of his own son angered the Lion King greatly.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked out loud as he shook his head in disappointment. He loved his brother dearly, but it was days like these when he could be a self-righteous, entitled, pain in the tail. Despite speaking to himself, his majordomo Zazu couldn't help but reply to his comment.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Zazu!" Mufasa raised an eyebrow at the hornbill who had a very amused smirk on his beak. Despite the rather rash course of action, the Lion King couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his scrawny brother being a fancy skinned rug. He already laid around Pride Rock doing nothing, so he would be perfect for the part.

"And just think," Zazu continued as he took flight and fluttered just above Mufasa's head, "whenever he gets dirty you could take him out and beat him." At this point, Mufasa couldn't help but chuckle at Zazu's suggestion. If nothing else, it would keep everyone from pressing Scar to bathe himself whenever he got ripe.

With the matter pretty much over between himself and Scar, Mufasa decided to start making his way back up to Pride Rock. The last thing he needed right now was to be upset. Today was supposed to be a momentous day, the day his son became a prince. Not really knowing what else to do, Mufasa began to walk up the slopes of Pride Rock towards the royal den where Sarabi and Simba were.

"Sire!" Mufasa stopped in his tracks and looked up at the hornbill with concern.

"What is it, Zazu?"

"It's Rafiki. He's come back."

"Come back?" Mufasa looked out to where Zazu was pointing and sure enough, he spotted the old mandrill coming back towards Pride Rock. This was a surprise since the old shaman had just left not that long ago after the presentation ended, not that Mufasa was concerned. He always enjoyed a visit from his good friend, but that's when the red-maned lion noticed that Rafiki wasn't alone. There was someone else walking next to him, a lioness by the looks of it.

"Who's that with him?" Mufasa asked out loud. This caused Zazu to look again and a few seconds later he let out a sudden gasp.

"Oh no! It's her!" the hornbill stuttered to himself. He recognized that strange lioness from before. The last thing the majordomo needed right now was her coming and causing a ruckus at Pride Rock spreading rumors that she and Zazu knew each other. The hornbill knew that he had to be discreet, but his reaction to seeing the lioness caught Mufasa's attention.

"Zazu?" Mufasa asked his friend, "Is there something wrong?"

"What? Oh no, your highness. Everything is just fine." Zazu gave the king a nervous smile, "I think I'll just… um… tell the pride that we have company while you greet our guests."

"What? Wait! Zazu-" Mufasa tried to talk to his majordomo, but the hornbill was already flying straight up towards the pride's den. This caused the red maned lion to look puzzled. That was very abnormal behavior, even for Zazu.

"Huh?" Mufasa said to himself, "Wonder what's gotten into him."

'

* * *

'

"Now remember, Kiara." Rafiki instructed the golden lioness as they approached Pride Rock, "Keep the fact that you are from de future a secret. I may know about it, but if others know about it then there is no telling how events will unfold."

"Gotcha." Kiara nodded her head as she took steady breaths.

"Also, you're not a princess anymore so you will have to act differently in front of Mufasa and de rest of the Pride."

"Alright." She nodded again as she kept her eyes fixed on Pride Rock.

"And lastly… relax."

"Huh?" Kiara gave Rafiki a confused look.

"You've been intense ever since we left my tree. Mufasa might mistake you for a stiff log if you keep that up. Just relax and make de king feel appreciated and you will be fine."

"Oh… sorry." Kiara relaxed and gave Rafiki a sheepish smile, "I just can't help it, Rafiki. I mean… this is the first time I ever get to see my grandfather."

Kiara wasn't usually one to get intimidated easily, but to think that she was actually going to meet Mufasa… _the_ Mufasa… the great lion she had heard so many stories about, was nerve-racking for her. She was finally going to see him in the flesh for the first time ever.

"I know dat this is a big deal for you," Rafiki continued to instruct, "But don't forget what I told you. You can't reveal your true identity to him or anyone else no matter what. Just follow my lead and You'll be fine."

"I know, I know," Kiara said as if she was being told for the millionth time. Despite being from the future, it seemed as though she was still being treated like a cub, which annoyed her greatly. She was about to tell Rafiki how he should stop treating her like a child but that's when she saw him: Mufasa, standing at the base of Pride Rock. Kiara couldn't help but look in awe at his large golden body and crimson red mane. If it wasn't for his square jaw and neatly styled mane, Kiara would have thought that she was looking at her own father.

"Rafiki!" Mufasa greeted with a smile, "Back so soon my friend?" Kiara flicked her ears as she noticed how deep Mufasa's voice was. It was like listening to a lion speak thunder from his mouth.

"Indeed, my king," Rafiki returned the greeting as he walked up at Mufasa and gave him a hug, "it would seem dat there is one last thing I need to take care of before I retire for de evening."

"I see," Mufasa stated as he looked back at Kiara with a curious expression, "I don't suppose it has to do with your guest here?" When Kiara saw that Mufasa was looking at her, she gave him a bright smile, trying to appear pleasant.

"Ah, yes." Rafiki said as he stepped back and motioned for Kiara to come forward, "My king, allow me to introduce you to my good friend, Kiara."

"Your majesty." Kiara greeted as she politely bowed to the king, "Words cannot describe the pleasure I'm feeling right now in your presence. It is truly an honor."

"My, my," Mufasa replied with a chuckle, "Aren't you a polite young lady." Kiara couldn't help but blush when she heard the deep happy tone in Mufasa's voice. It was hard to stay composed when such a happy tune was coming from such a deep voice.

"You see, your majesty," Rafiki explained, "Kiara here is currently a rogue lioness who is in need of a new pride to call her own. I told her dat de Pride Lands are always open to newcomers. I think dat she will make an excellent member to de pride." Mufasa looked back at Kiara for a moment, thinking on what Rafiki told him. She certainly seemed pleasant enough. Yet before the Lion King had time to respond, another voice spoke up.

"Sire! I must protest!" the new voice caught everyone's attention. Looking back, Mufasa saw that Zazu had returned with Sarabi and a few other lionesses. They were all stationed right outside Pride Rock's den and while the lionesses were looking down at Kiara with curiosity, Zazu stood next to Sarabi with a very concerned expression on his face.

"I don't believe it is a wise idea to let her into the pride." Zazu voiced his opinion. This confused Mufasa greatly as well as the other lionesses who were with Zazu.

"Oh, come now Zazu," Sarabi chided the hornbill, "you're being ridiculous."

"I'm telling you," Zazu pleaded with the queen, "there is something very off about this lion. I can't put my tailfeather on it, but there is something rather strange about this one."

"Strange how, Zazu?" Mufasa called out, now intrigued by the hornbill's accusation. Zazu opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't really know what to say.

"Well… she… I… she just…" the hornbill stuttered, unable to find the best way to describe his dilemma to the king, "I don't know! She just gives me a funny feeling." Mufasa didn't really know what to think about this. Rafiki was vouching for this young lioness while Zazu didn't seem to trust her. Never in his life had he heard his two closest friends disagree on such a thing as accepting a newcomer.

"If you're referring to what happened at the presentation, I must sincerely apologize." Mufasa flicked his ears and looked back at Kiara who at this point took a few steps towards Pride Rock and looked up at Zazu with a confident smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" Zazu stated in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Kiara repeated again in a gentle tone, "I heard so much about the Pride Lands in my travels. When I saw you I instantly recognized you: Zazu the majordomo and royal advisor to the king. I just had to speak with you." Zazu was taken back when he heard this. This complete stranger knew who he was and called him out just to speak with him? Him, of all animals?

"Oh… well…" Zazu tried to hide his guilty smile under his wings as he felt his feathers puff up with the pride he was feeling, "I didn't realize I had a fan. Ye-ahaha." Though Kiara continued to smile, she mentally groaned. Even in the past Zazu was a sucker for flattery. Still, at least the prideful bird bought the story she told him. She was so focused on Zazu that she didn't notice Rafiki or Mufasa.

Rafiki was impressed that Kiara managed to make something up on the spot and make it sound believable. There was no doubt in the mandrill's mind that she would make a lasting impression on the pride. Mufasa, on the other hand, was now very intrigued by Kiara. Her politeness, her demeanor, the way she carried herself, these were aspects that definitely stood out to him. Still, there was something else about her that he couldn't quite put his claw on. Zazu was right in that there was something strange about Kiara, but not the bad kind of strange. This type of strange felt… familiar.

"Well then," Mufasa cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention once again. He then made eye contact with Kiara before telling her: "Kiara, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't stay with us. Of course, as long as the other pride members are ok with you joining…"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Mufasa!" Sarabi let out an exasperated sigh, "Just let her join already!" the other lionesses around Sarabi began to giggle as they watched the Lion King look up at his mate with a toothy grin.

"Just making sure, dear." Mufasa smirked, "I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea. Remember how you reacted the last time I invited a lioness into the pride without you knowing?"

"I thought we agreed we were not going to talk about that ever again!" Sarabi narrowed her eyes at her mate.

"Talk about what, dear?" Sarabi let out an annoyed growl when she heard Mufasa's cheeky remark. She realized that Mufasa was messing with her again. At this point, Sarabi didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed. One lioness, in particular, found this to be quite hilarious.

Kiara covered her muzzle with her paw, trying her very best not to laugh. She remembered when Sarabi used to tell her stories about her and Mufasa's banters. To actually see all of this happen in front of her, and to see her grandmother smiling so much, warmed Kiara's heart.

Seeing that his mate wasn't looking amused by his comments, Mufasa turned back to Kiara and picked up where he left off.

"As I was saying, Kiara." Mufasa began once again, "We would be happy to have you join our pride. My mate will show you the-" before Mufasa could continue, he was suddenly bearhugged by Kiara.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kiara exclaimed. She knew that this was her home, but she was just so happy! She would be able to connect with her grandparents, something that she didn't have growing up. She was so enthralled by the thought that she didn't even think of how this looked to everyone. To her, she was hugging her grandfather, but to everyone else it looked rather… odd.

Rafiki covered his face with the palm of his hand. He couldn't bear to watch as he thought to himself: " _When I said do what I do I didn't mean like dat!"_

Mufasa just stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react. Sure, it was a kind gesture, but that energy behind it and that happy tune in Kiara's voice nagged at the back of his mind for some reason. There was _definitely_ something familiar about this lioness.

"Um… Kiara?" Mufasa cleared his throat, getting Kiara's attention. That's when the lioness realized what she was doing, and she instantly backed away.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Kiara apologized, "I didn't mean to do that! I just…"

"Relax, it's ok." Mufasa laughed as he casually placed a paw on Kiara's shoulder, "I understand. You're excited. That's nothing to feel sorry about." Kiara's face brightened when she heard this. She was relieved that she didn't do anything offensive to the king.

"There will be some requirements that you have to fulfill later on," Mufasa continued, "but we'll talk about that later. For now, just make yourself at home. You are now officially a member of the Pride Lands."

"Thank you so much, your majesty." Kiara humbly replied, "I promise you won't regret this." Hearing that Mufasa was letting her stay was a big relief for Kiara. She had been so concerned that she would have been turned away, but after seeing how kind and understanding Mufasa was she realized that it was just negative thoughts in the back of her mind. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one relieved by this turnout.

"Well… glad dat's out of de way." Rafiki said with a sigh of relief, getting Mufasa and Kiara's attention, "While you relax and get settled in, Kiara I must go back home. There is a matter of great importance dat I must attend to."

"What matter are you talking about?" Kiara questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later. Have fun!" Before anyone could respond, the mandrill was already walking off in the direction of his home. With Kiara accepted, there was no need for him to worry about her. While Kiara would settle in and get acclimated with Mufasa and the rest of the pride, the old shaman decided to do some work of his own.

"Does he always do that?" Kiara asked out loud as she watched Rafiki hastily walk away without another word.

"Pretty much," Mufasa replied with a laugh, "In my experience, it's best not to question him. Just let him do what he does and hope for the best."

"Isn't that the truth?" Kiara responded which caused both her and Mufasa to chuckle at the comment. As they continued to talk, Kiara found herself begin to relax. Honestly, she was now starting to get excited. Sure, it wasn't really a big deal that she was joining the same pride that she had already been a part of, but this was a different Pride Lands, one before the dark events happened. Though the land was the same, the pride would be much different.

As they made their way up to Pride Rock, Mufasa began to introduce them to the other members of the pride. Some Kiara had never seen before while others she recognized as some of the pride's oldest lionesses back in her time. To see them all, so young and vibrant, was amazing to Kiara.

"And I believe you have already met Zazu." Mufasa gestured to the blue hornbill.

"Madam," Zazu gave Kiara a polite bow, to which Kiara replied with a curt nod.

"And this here is my mate, Sarabi." Mufasa said with an extended paw towards the lioness.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kiara said with a bright smile and slight bow of the head. She was very little when she last saw her grandmother. To see her here, alive and vibrant, was just as much a pleasure as it was to see Mufasa alive.

"The pleasure is ours, Kiara." Sarabi responded, "We are all so happy to have you join-"

Suddenly, a loud crying could be heard from inside the den, along with another panicked voice.

"Oh, it's ok, Simba." A voice from inside the den spoke up, "Please, please don't cry. Your mother will be back soon. Sarabi! I need some help here!"

"Oh dear," Sarabi shook her head in amusement, "It seems as though Simba's woken up from his nap." When Kiara heard the name of her father, she felt her heart jump from her chest. That loud crying was coming from her father? Really?

"I'm terribly sorry, Kiara." Sarabi apologized, "but I need to take care of this."

"Oh no, Sarabi. It's alright." Kiara assuring the queen, understanding her situation, "Um… would you mind if I came in with you?"

"Of course," Sarabi smiled as if it was obvious, "after all, I have to introduce you to the rest of the family." As Mufasa, Sarabi, and the rest of the group ventured into the den, Kiara fell behind a bit as her mind drifted to what she was about to witness. This would be the first time she would actually see her father as… well… a baby. The presentation was different in Kiara's mind since she saw him from a distance. Now she was going to see him up close and the lioness began to get excited. She had always wanted to see what a little cub looked like since she only grew up with cubs around her age. Grant it, she wasn't expecting the first baby she'd see to be her father, but it was still something that gave the young lioness butterflies in her stomach.

Upon entering the den, Kiara's eyes widened when she spotted a cream-colored lioness in the back corner resting on the rocky floor cradling a small, crying, golden cub in her paws. The weird part was it looked exactly like her mother. But that was impossible! This couldn't be Nala, unless…

"Thank you so much, Sarafina." Sarabi said in appreciation to the lioness as she lied down next to her and took the crying cub from her paws.

"Honestly, Sarabi," Sarafina replied as she shook her head in amusement, "How can you manage him crying like that every morning?"

"You get used to it," Sarabi replied as Simba nestled himself in her paws, "You'll be doing it too when your little one comes along."

"Don't remind me…"

Kiara just stood there in shock as she realized who this lioness was. This was her other grandmother, the one who died during Scar's rule that she never met. This was Sarafina! Aside from the darker blue eyes and more rounded cheeks, she was almost exactly similar to her mother. Kiara also took notice of Sarafina's bulging stomach which meant that she was well into her pregnancy.

"Oh, hello there!" Sarafina perked up when she saw Kiara, "Who might you be?"

"This is Kiara," Sarabi explained as Simba began to calm down in her arms, "she's going to be joining our pride."

"Really now?" Sarafina's face beamed when she heard this, "That's wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiara. I'm Sarafina."

"Nice to meet you," Kiara said with a gaping smile, still taken back by how similar Sarafina resembled Nala.

"Sorry I can't greet you properly," Sarafina apologized as she looked back at her stomach with an annoyed expression on her face, "But apparently _someone_ doesn't like it when I move around a lot." This caused Kiara to giggle at the sight. She knew who Sarafina was referring to, but the fact that it was her mother who was the cause of Sarafina's discomfort was quite funny to the young lioness.

" _Dad,"_ Kiara thought to herself _, "you were such a whiner and Mom's giving grandma a hard time. Both of you started out as troublemakers."_

"Kiara." The golden lioness looked back when she heard Sarabi speaking to her, "I'm pretty sure you already know him from the presentation, but this is my son: Simba." Kiara slowly approached the lounging lionesses before crouching down to get at eye level with the baby cub. Who knew that her strong, overprotective father started out as such a cute little ball of fur.

Realizing that there was another presence in the room, Simba picked his head up and looked back to see Kiara staring intently at him. Curious as to who this lioness was, the golden infant tilted his head and gave Kiara a questioning look, which caused Kiara's heart to melt. Never in all her life, she thought she would say this about her own father, but he was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Hi there, Simba." She said sweetly, "I'm Kiara."

"Mew!" Simba cooed as he smiled at Kiara and tried to bat her muzzle with his tiny paw. The sight caused Kiara to smile at the little cub and it also earned some awes from the surrounding lionesses.

"Well now," Mufasa chuckled at the sight, "it looks like you've made an impression on him." Kiara giggled as she watched the little cub suddenly stagger to his feet and took a few wobbly steps towards her. This surprised everyone since the cub hadn't really attempted such a feat before in his sort life. Of course, since this was his first time, he wound up tripping over his paws and falling forward.

Everyone gasped as Simba tripped and felt forward, but before he could hit the ground, he wound up landing on the tip of Kiara's muzzle. With his tiny paws sprawled out to the side, he looked at the lioness who just caught him and kept him from falling over and frowned at her. Though he was trying to show his annoyance for not being able to get to her without help, Kiara thought that it was the most adorable thing she ever saw.

"Awe…" Kiara cooed at the annoyed cub, "it's ok little guy. You'll get it eventually." The cub didn't know what Kiara was saying, but her cheery tone made him happy for some reason. So Simba perked his little ears up and gave Kiara the biggest smile he could manage. The then felt his body begin to move as Kiara motioned him back into Sarabi's paws with her muzzle.

Kiara relaxed next to Sarabi and continued to play with Simba, all the while thinking of her current situation. She had to admit, at first she was more interested in going home instead of staying in the past, but after seeing her grandparents and little Simba, she had second thoughts. This was a different Simba then the one she knew, so innocent and ignorant to the world around him and to what was to come. His world was so blissful and full of love, and now Kiara wanted to keep it that way. One way or another, she would keep the events that took place in her time from ever happening.

'

* * *

'

Meanwhile, back at Rafiki's tree, the old shaman was doing some work of his very own.

"How could you have let this happen?" Rafiki said out loud as he waved his finger at the sky, "Mufasa will die and de Pride Lands driven into de ground? How could you have let such things happen?" Rafik's answer was met by a brisk gust of wind that ruffled his fur. Though most animals would think this a simple force of nature, this was actually the way the Great Kings and Queens of the past spoke to the shaman, and right now he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Don't play dat card on me!" Rafiki retorted, "I understand that things happen for a reason, but he's your son! Surely you wouldn't just-"

Once again, he was met with a gust of wind.

"Ok, ok. I see your point about Simba's life. Yet, Kiara is here now. Things should be ok now, right?"

As the wind once again blew across Rafiki's face, the mandrill's eyes widened.

"What do you mean hopefully?" he agitatedly asked, "What could be worse than a hyena infested Pride Lands?"

The wind blew once again, directing Rafiki's gaze towards the great desert. The mandrill's eyes remained fixed on the horizon as the wind blew once again across his face. He heard what he was being told and understood what they meant. Kiara may know what was supposed to happen, but whether she would be ready to do what was required to change things was something else entirely. As Rafiki looked up at the night sky, he prayed a silent prayer.

" _Sleep well, young Kiara."_ Rafiki prayed, _"De future of de Pride Lands now rests in your paws. One path erased, another begins."_

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Finally Kiara has met Mufasa and has become part of the Pride! Still, there's one last lion she has yet to meet. Mr. shallow end of the gene pool. Lol.**

 **I wonder what the spirit told Rafiki, or better yet, who was the spirit talking to him?**

 **Looking forward to chapter 7. Until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion Signing off!**

 **(Salutes Audience)**

* * *

 **Review response:**

 **(Let's make a goal to hit 250 reviews by next upload. If that can happen then I'll try and see if I can do more early chapters like this one in the future. Looking forward to hearing from** **Ya'll! :)**

 **Guest1:**

 **Glad you enjoy! That's what I try to do with my writing when one question is answered, another is asked. Keeps people on their toes until the very end in my opinion. Lol.**

 **LouisianaFan1:**

 **This is "In a Perfect World" which is about Kiara going to the past the change the Lion King movie for the better. My other story "Rise of Simba" is about trying to tie in events from the movies and Lion Guard series while at the same time putting a new and fresh twist on characters and their origins.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Well... Rafiki has heard a lot of crazy stuff over the years, but since I made him the guardian of the pool then when he hears about it he's not all that surprising to him.**

 **I wanted to make Kiara's way of getting back in time to be simple, easy to follow, and not too convoluted. I've seen Time Travel stories that throw everything that makes sense out the door and just** say **: "Boom! they are in the past/future. Deal with it." I didn't want to do that.**

 **If you see any areas that need correcting then please let me know so I can deal with them. I admit I miss things from time to time but I can't fix errors if I don't know where to look for them.**


	7. The New Life

**Hello all! Here is chapter 7!**

 **This one turned out to be a bit longer since there were key things that were supposed to take place in this chapter specifically, so more** conent **for you all to enjoy in the end.**

 **Thank you all so much again for your support that you show me and my fellow author's content. If you like what you see then please don't forget to follow if you're new and leave a review to tell me what you think.**

 **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy chapter 7 of "In a Perfect World!"**

 **'**

'

'

 **Chapter 7. The New Life**

'

'

'

* * *

That night, everyone slept soundly at Pride Rock. With yesterday's grand event, everyone enjoyed a peaceful and relaxing sleep. Even as morning approached the pride remained in their slumbering state, all but one.

The moment the light began to break through the dark sky and shine into the main den, Mufasa's eyes began to open as he let out a loud yawn. Smacking his lips together he began to look around and see how everyone was doing. It was still very early in the morning and everyone was still sleeping. Looking to his right, Mufasa smiled as he saw his mate and son peacefully resting next to each other. This was probably the first time Mufasa remembered being able to sleep so well without Simba crying in the middle of the night. Still, he'd like to keep it that way.

Slowly rising to his feet, Mufasa quietly began to make his way around the sleeping pride members and outside to the savannah. He wanted to get a head start on the day so that he could come home early to see his family, but at the same time he wanted to clear his mind on some matters that had recently come up. The kingdom was currently fine and his son was healthy, but yesterday that newcomer shook Mufasa's world a bit.

That new lioness… Kiara… just baffled Mufasa. She looked to be a little over two years old, barely an adult, and yet she was traveling as a rogue. Rafiki vouched for her, which put the Lion King's mind at ease on whether or not she could be trusted, but there was something else about her that made Mufasa feel strange. Her smile, her laugh, her innocent personality, it all reminded him of someone. She reminded him so much of… _her_.

 _"No… no…"_ Mufasa quietly shook his head as he tried to keep the tears from forming in his eyes, _"It's too early to dwell on such things."_

As the Lion King made his way outside the den, he was about to walk to the ledge to look out at his kingdom and see what was going on, but as he did he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and he just stood there in shock, for there was already someone sitting on the ledge looking out over the kingdom. It was a lioness with a golden pelt.

"That pelt… that face… it can't be." Mufasa gasped, not believing what he was seeing. But that's when he heard the lioness speak.

"Oh…" she let out a loud sigh as she laid her ears back and looked out over the kingdom, "What am I supposed to do?"

Mufasa looked at the lioness in shock. He knew it wasn't who he thought it was, but he was still surprised to see this lioness up so early in the morning

"Kiara?" Mufasa asked, "is that you?" Kiara gasped and whipped around clumsily to see the strong and stocky build of King Mufasa's body standing behind her at the mouth of the den.

"Oh! um….hi, King Mufasa," Kiara managed to stutter out. Her cheeks turning red as she realized that he was right behind her this entire time.

"What are you doing up so early?" Mufasa asked as he walked over to the young lioness. Kiara watched as the King approached before taking a seat right next to her. He didn't seem upset, but he looked rather curious

"I… well…" Kiara thought of something to tell him," I'm just… used to getting up this early. That's all."

"Really?" Mufasa asked in his deep and gentle voice.

"Yeah…" Kiara trailed on, "My… father. He used to wake me up when the sun came up. He… said it would help be ready for the start of another day in the Circle of Life."

"Hmmm…" Mufasa scratched his muzzle, "I see." Mufasa followed Kiara's gaze towards the hillsides where the sun was slowly beginning to rise and cover the land in a vast shadow.

"Getting ready for another day in the Circle of Life…" Mufasa repeated out loud as he thought about what Kiara told him, "Heh, that's not how I view it." Upon hearing this, Kiara turned and looked at Mufasa with confusion.

"It's not?" she asked.

"Well, for some maybe." Mufasa explained, "But for me, it's not just another day. Each Circle is different than the last. Though each day starts with a sunrise and ends with a sunset, neither of them are ever the same. Each day in the Circle of Life is unique when a zebra falls as prey for a predator, there are two more waiting to take their place in the herd. Will they learn from their predecessor's mistakes or will they repeat the same folly? Only time will tell. In the same way, no conflict is the same. With each one that happens between herds, the young watch and see what is happening before them. Will they repeat the circle of the families or will they learn and make a new one of their own?"

As Mufasa spoke, the sun began to rise which caused the shadow over his face to brighten as he continued to speak to Kiara. Kiara just looked up at Mufasa in awe as he explained this to her.

"So," she asked, "That's why it's the king's job to preserve the Circle of Life?"

"It's not our job, but rather our pleasure," Mufasa looked back at Kiara and smiled, "For if we can't see the truth, the goodness, and the beauty behind the Circle of Life, then we lose its value and forget what it is we are truly trying to preserve and protect: the next generation."

Kiara just sat in silence and listened to what Mufasa was telling her. She knew the Circle of Life was what tied everyone together and gave them purpose, but the way Mufasa explained it to her gave her a whole new view on the matter entirely. It was more than just a way of life, it was a principle, that every new generation had its very own unique Circle and that it was the Lion King's job to make sure they helped that generation along to the best of their ability.

Strangely, Kiara couldn't help but relate this to her situation, coming back in time to help this generation from falling apart.

"Ahem, well…" Mufasa cleared his throat as he stood to his feet, "If you would excuse me, Kiara, I have a busy day ahead of me." That being said, Mufasa quickly turned and began to walk away. He didn't mean to prattle on for so long, but he just couldn't help himself. Talking about the Circle of Life with Kiara just seemed so relaxing for him. She just seemed so young and curious and he just couldn't help himself but talk. It kind of made him wonder if he would be able to have the same talk with his own son Simba, when he came of age.

"Wait!" Mufasa stopped in his tracks and looked back to see Kiara look at him, her body and posture appeared to be hesitant as she spoke, "Do you mind if I come with you?" Mufasa hesitated for a moment when he heard this. She wanted to come with him while he was working? That was unheard of in the pride.

"Kiara…" Mufasa sighed with a chuckle, "I'm flattered, truly, but might I remind you that you met my mate and son the other day? Besides that, you are way too young for-"

"What?!" Kiara practically exclaimed in appalment, understanding what Mufasa was talking about, "Oh nonononono! I didn't mean it like that!" Kiara felt her face begin to heat up tremendously as she thought about her and her grandfather… together? The thought made her want to vomit. Of course, when she heard Mufasa's laughter she realized that it wasn't the case.

"Relax. I was only joking." Mufasa confirmed, "Still, it is a rather boring routine that I must do. Patrolling, speaking with Zazu, fixing petty problems and checking on the animals, are you sure you wish to come?"

"Um… yeah." Kiara nodded, feeling herself begin to recover from the joke, "I just thought it would be a good way to… well… see the kingdom. I am still new here of course." As Mufasa thought about the offer, Kiara mentally prayed that he would say yes. Ever since she had entered the pride she had wanted to spend more time with her grandfather. She wanted to know more about him, what he thought, what he liked. Plus, these Pride Lands were a lot different than the one she knew back home. If there was anyone who could show her these lands it was Mufasa.

"Well…" Mufasa pondered for a second as he looked at Kiara. She was giving him a pleading look, the same kind a cub would give if it wanted something desperately. She was doing it… just like _she_ used to when _she_ wanted something from his father. Eventually, Mufasa decided to give in to Kiara's offer: "Very well then."

"Oh, thank you so much, your majesty!" Kiara said graciously.

"However," Mufasa replied, his voice growing serious, "at the first sign of trouble, I'm sending you back to Pride Rock. Is that understood?" Kiara replied with a small nod, but her excited expression from before now became confused. She knew what would eventually happen, but she wasn't aware of any troubles happening before that time.

"Ok…" Kiara stated as she and Mufasa got up and began walking down the slopes of Pride Rock, "But the Pride Lands look so peaceful. Is there a conflict or something I didn't know about?"

As Kiara and Mufasa continued their conversation, little did they know that there was someone else who was up early in the morning and he had been listening in on their conversation. Standing in the shadows near Pride Rock's wall was a dark figure of a lion. Even though the light had begun to shine in on the Pride Lands, the lion's features were hidden in the darkness of the shadows. All that could be seen was his narrow muzzle and emerald green eyes of which his left one held a noticeable scar across it.

"No… there's no conflict here." the lion in the shadows stated to himself as a smile appeared on his muzzle, "Just something to keep the Pride Lands… lively for my brother."

'

* * *

'

As noon approached, the two lions were still casually strolling along the border of the Pride Lands. While they talked and made their way through the grass, Mufasa was impressed by how Kiara was able to keep up with him. For most of the morning, he had checked on the buffalo, made sure the wildebeest were alright and checked the western border, and all the while Kiara didn't show any signs of getting tired or wanting to go home to Pride Rock. This told Mufasa that Kiara was either a very active lioness, or this wasn't her first time walking such a long distance.

"So, tell me, Kiara, where exactly did you come from again?" Mufasa asked, which caught Kiara a little off guard. She hadn't really thought up of an answer for that. She knew she couldn't tell Mufasa exactly where she was from, so she did her best to remain truthful while remaining discreet.

"Oh… well…" Kiara stuttered for a moment before she gave Mufasa an answer, "I came from a pride far away. It was… past the desert and… just very far."

"Really now?" Mufasa replied, intrigued by Kiara's answer, "How was it? I mean, was it a good pride?"

"The best." Kiara replied as a smile came onto her face, "There were lush grasslands, plenty of food and water, and my family were the absolute best." As Mufasa looked at Kiara as she spoke, he noticed that she wouldn't make eye contact with him. The way she spoke made it sound perfect to him, but that just left another question in the back of his mind.

"It sounds like a great place to live," Mufasa commented, "What about your family? I know you have a father, but are there any others?"

"I have a mother and two brothers." Kiara replied, "I was close to my parents and younger brother, but…" Kiara began to trail off as she came to the subject of her other brother.

"But what?" Mufasa asked, becoming concerned by Kiara's change of attitude.

"I… never knew my older brother."

"Oh…" Mufasa stated, catching on to what Kiara was saying, "I'm so sorry, Kiara," Kiara the looked up her eyes meeting the amber orbs of Mufasa, "If it is a sore subject, then you don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's alright." Kiara felt her voice begin to crack for a brief moment as she tried to keep herself composed, "I only learned about him a few days ago anyway. You don't need to worry about it."

"What?" Mufasa replied, a bit shocked by this, "You only recently found out about your other brother? How?"

"My parents were a bit…" Kiara paused as she thought on the best word to use, "overprotective. They wanted to give me a happy life. So they kept my other brother a secret so that I didn't have to feel bad and miss him."

This time, Mufasa didn't reply to Kiara's comment. He just looked back at the ground and remained silent. Kiara looked at him closely and saw that he appeared to be completely oblivious to everything else going on. Did she say something wrong? Did he get angered by something? Kiara was about to ask but that's when another voice suddenly spoke up.

"Good morning, sire!"

Mufasa shook his head and looked up at the sound of the hornbill's voice. Sure enough, Zazu came swooping down and landed on a large boulder in front of him.

"Ah, morning Zazu." Mufasa greeted, going back to a more chipper tone, "Here for the morning report?"

"Indeed sire. Oh!" That's when Zazu realized Mufasa wasn't alone, "And good morning to you as well, Kiara. I didn't realize you would be here."

"Morning Zazu." Kiara bowed in response, "I was just accompanying his majesty on patrol."

"Well, you're in luck." Zazu said as he puffed out his feathers, "I'm about to go over the morning report."

"Oh…" Kiara replied halfheartedly, "Goody…" she remembered when Zazu did this when she was younger. Back then it bored her to death and she expected this one to be just like the others.

Before she could say anything more, Zazu cleared his throat and began to address Mufasa in a rather… upbeat tone of voice.

'

 _ **It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform, with due sense of decorum and with pride.**_

 _ **With deference and great respect, very much the norm, plus a hint of sycophancy on the side.**_

 _ **To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm, to fill him in on all the beastly news…**_

 _ **'**_

"Yes, yes, Zazu." Mufasa groaned, "Get on with it." Kiara chuckled at Mufasa's response. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one who wished for the report to be over with. Unfortunately, Zazu continued his introduction speech.

'

 _ **In… order-that-His-Majesty-stands-sturdy-at-the-helm, aware-of-all-the-fauna's-latest-views.**_

 _ **'**_

"Zazu!" Mufasa growled, "The morning report!" This time, Zazu flinched at the sound of the lion's booming voice. Seeing that he had made his point clear, Zazu straightened up and continued on: "Er… yes, Sire. The morning report!"

'

 _ **Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all.**_

 _ **Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall.**_

 _ **Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks.**_

 _ **Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!"**_

 _ **We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch.**_

 _ **Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch.**_

 _ **Heh…**_

 _ **This is the morning report!**_

 _ **Gives you the long and the short!**_

 _ **Every grunt, roar, and snort,**_

 _ **Not a tale I distort.**_

 _ **On the morning report!**_

 _ **'**_

As Zazu continued on, Kiara couldn't help but let out a yawn. Sure, the bird had some spunk in his step, but most of the topics he talked about were just so, boring.

"How long does this go on?" Kiara whispered into Mufasa's ear.

"Don't worry," Mufasa stifled a laugh, "He'll be done after a few more lines."

'

 _ **The buffalo have got a beef about this season's grass.**_

 _ **Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas.**_

 _ **Flamingoes in the pink and chasing secretary birds.**_

 _ **Saffron is this season's color seen in all the herds!**_

 _ **As far morning reports go this one is quite the best.**_

 _ **Quite frankly the only issue are some hyenas in the west.**_

"WHAT?!" Mufasa roared in surprise, causing Zazu to fall off his comfortable perch on the large rock, "Hyenas in the Pride Lands?!"

"Yes sire, but there are only three of them." Zazu replied as he straightened his ruffled feathers, "On the western border near Makuni Woods. The gopher team spotted them just a few-"

"Grrrr…" Mufasa bared his teeth and groaned, "Next time, you spot just one of them mangy mutts in the kingdom you make it your first priority to inform me immediately! Understood?"

"Note taken." Zazu replied, seeing how serious the situation was, "Hyenas first, morning report second. Understood."

While Mufasa and the hornbill talked, Kiara thought about what was taking place before her. She always had mixed feelings when it came to hyenas. Back in her time, she knew Janja and his clan were vicious and repulsive, and they even tried to kidnap her a few times. But not all hyenas she knew were bad. There was Jasiri, and from what she knew from Kion, she was a kind and caring hyena. So what were these hyenas doing that earned them Mufasa's anger?

"Are these hyenas bad?" Kiara asked, which earned rather surprised looks from both Zazu and Mufasa. After a brief moment, Mufasa looked back at Zazu with urgency.

"Zazu, take Kira home." He ordered, which surprised the golden lioness.

"But Mufasa," Kiara tried to argue, "I can help with this. I have some experience with-"

"No!" Mufasa responded seriously, "I told you, you would go home at the first sign of trouble and I meant it. Go back to Pride Rock this instant." Having said that, Mufasa ran off towards the western border. While Kiara sat there in shock at how dire Mufasa sounded, Zazu decided it was best to move things along.

"Come along, Kiara." Zazu chided, "We best get a move on." Begrudgingly, she followed the hornbill as he began to fly back to Pride Rock. She didn't understand. Why was Mufasa so adamant about her going back to Pride Rock? These were only hyenas and there was no telling whether or not they were dangerous.

"Was it something I said?" Kiara spoke out loud to herself as she followed behind Zazu. The hornbill heard her, however, and looked back to see her disappointed look.

"It has nothing to do with you, Kiara." Zazu replied casually, "His majesty is only trying to look out for you and the kingdom's wellbeing. After all, hyenas are quite dangerous."

"If they're so dangerous then why didn't he let me come with him?" Kiara argued, "I've had experiences with hyenas before. I could have helped talk with them."

"Ha!" Zazu quickly covered his beak when he saw Kiara's agitated glare, "Sorry, but I highly doubt you would make an impact. These hyenas are quite different than the ones you are used to. They are dangerous, ruthless, and impossible to reason with."

Kiara opened her mouth to respond, but that's when she thought about where she was and what Zazu was telling him. This was a much different time. These hyenas weren't the same as the ones in her time. They were working under Scar and they would have a part to play in Mufasa's demise. It was possible she could try and reach out to them, but that didn't seem like a possibility right now. Maybe in the future, she would have a chance, but right now she had to stay out of Mufasa's way.

As Kiara and Zazu made their way to Pride Rock they suddenly heard a loud and agonizing roar pierce the silence.

"What was that?" Kiara asked as she and Zazu quickly hurried to the main den. They were immediately met by Sarabi who was standing outside giving orders to several other lionesses.

"Zazu! Thank goodness!" Sarabi gave a sigh of relief when she saw the hornbill, "Sarafina has gone into labor!"

"What?!" both Kiara and Zazu exclaimed in shock.

"We don't have much time," Sarabi said before giving out orders, "I've got some of the lionesses to watch Simba, but Zazu I need you to go tell Mufasa what's going on."

"Um… about that…" Zazu replied nervously, "He's currently trying to deal with a small band of hyenas who have entered the Pride Lands." This answer of course did not put Sarabi's mind at ease.

"I don't care if he's dealing with a herd of stampeding wildebeest!" she growled, "You go and tell him what's going on, now!" Seeing how Sarabi was not in the mood to be questioned, Zazu quickly did what he was told and flew back towards Mufasa's location. Though Sarabi turned back and began to once again instruct the other lionesses, Kiara found that response to be rather strange.

"Sarabi," Kiara addressed the queen as she followed behind her, "I understand Sarafina needs help, but Mufasa is out dealing with hyenas. Don't you think he'll need help?"

"Are you kidding?" Sarabi flashed Kiara a cheeky smile, "My mate wouldn't be much of a Lion King if he couldn't handle a couple of scavengers. Mufasa will be fine, it's Sarafina who needs help right now."

As Sarabi spoke, Rafiki came walking out of the den, and he seemed rather serious.

"Sarabi," the shaman said with urgency, "dat cub isn't waiting anymore. It's coming out now."

"We best not waste any more time then," was Sarabi's reply. She then looked back at Kiara and asked: "Tell me Kiara, how much experience do you have with berthing cubs?"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Kiara was at a loss for words, and not in a good way. In reality, she had absolutely no idea on how to go about helping a lioness through the birthing process. She'd used to observe how other animals in the Pride Lands do it with their young, but to actually be apart of the birthing process was… intimidating. It also didn't help that the lioness who was currently in labor right now was also giving birth to her own mother, which made this even more nerve-racking!

" _What do I even do?"_ Kiara began to panic mentally, _"I don't know anything about helping someone give birth! What if I do something wrong? What if something happened to the cub? What would that mean for the future, for me?!"_

Upon seeing Kiara's jaw drop and her eyes widen in a panic, it became very obvious to both Rafiki and Sarabi that Kiara had no experience in helping a lioness give birth to a cub. This didn't worry them, however. It wasn't the first time they had to introduce someone to process of birthing a cub.

"Don't worry, Kiara," Rafiki smiled he patted Kiara's back to comfort and ease the nervous lioness, "It's a very simple process. We'll help you through it, after all, we've got de easy part. It's Sarafina who actually has to give birth."

Upon saying that, another loud roar of pain echoed from inside the den.

"We better hurry," Sarabi stated, "I'll talk you through it as we go along, but we really must get back to Sarafina." As Sarabi went ahead and Rafiki led Kiara forward into the den, the golden lioness couldn't help but cringe at the thought of what she was about to see. Her mother was about to be born right in front of her. Part of her was excited while the other was… not so sure.

'

* * *

'

The hours continued to drag on at Pride Rock as the Pride assisted Sarafina with the birth. Mufasa was thankfully able to quickly drive out the trespassing hyenas who right in time for Zazu to bring him the news about Sarafina's condition. He came back to Pride Rock as soon as he could, for it was one of the king's duties to be present at the joining of a new member of the pride, no matter how small they are.

After dragging hours of constant pain filled roars, and encouragement, and helping Rafiki with whatever he needed, the cub was finally born. The roars that filled the cave were now replaced with the crying of the newborn cub.

"Well done, Sarafina." Rafiki congratulated the cream lioness as he set a small bundle of fur in her paws, "the Kings have gifted you with a beautiful daughter."

"My little girl…" Sarafina breathed a sigh of relief as a smile grew across her muzzle. She took the crying cub in her paws and began to clean her with her tongue. Never in Sarafina's life had she felt so much joy after such pain. It was truly incredible!

On the sidelines, everyone watched as Sarafina admired her new daughter. Mufasa, Sarabi, and all of Sarafina's friends were so happy for her. Kiara, on the other hand, was having a bunch of mixed feelings about what she was witnessing. For one, she just helped deliver a baby for the first time, which was both amazing and strange. The other thing was that this cub wasn't just another lioness being born, this was her mother… her future mother.

"Congratulations, Sarafina," Sarabi proudly said to her long-time friend, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Sarabi." Sarafina replied with tears in her eyes, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Kiara also helped some," Rafiki pointed out, "We couldn't have done dis without her you know." Kiara frowned when she heard what Rafiki told everyone. She really wasn't all that much help. Sure Sarabi showed her a few things and she had to get water for Rafiki on occasion, but in truth, she was more of a hindrance rather than a help.

"No, no," Kiara shook her head modestly, "I really didn't do much."

"Nonsense," Sarabi dismissed the thought, "Any role you play in helping bring another life into the world is a major role." Not knowing what else to say, Kiara slowly approached Sarafina and crouched down low to get a better look at the newborn. In a way, she resembled Sarafina greatly with her pelt, but Kiara knew one thing that was different. She would have teal eyes and a spunky personality.

Though no one heard her say it, Kiara silently whispered to the cub: "Hello, Mom. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **And so Nala has entered the World! Yipee!**

 **Now as far as the musical number goes, I know I usually do those in a more scripted style, but I've been reading JRTolken's works and saw how some of his songs are written so I based "The Morning Report off of that version. Let me know whether or not you liked it. (and of course all rights go to it go to Disney in case I've got some lawyers reading this chapter. Lol)**

 **Kiara seems to be getting well acquainted with the rest of the Pride, but I wonder what will await her in future chapters. Perhaps a run in with a certain evil lion? Hehehehe...**

 **Until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off**

 **(Salute's the Audience)**

* * *

 **(Due to a lack of guest review's I'm putting in account reviews to hit the 10 response mark. Yes, all my guests have vanished. Lol)**

 **Review Response**

 **Lara:**

 **If Rafiki says that a lioness is ok then who's going to question the monkey? Plus, Kiara is kind of in those pre-millennial phases in terms of age, so they view her more as a teen rather than a fully developed lioness.**

 **Guest:**

 **It's still building up. I personally thought if Rafiki says it's ok then everyone would go with it. Plus, we'll also get to see how Mufasa looks at Kiara. For as we now know there is something about her that is... familiar to him. That also could have played into why he let her into the Pride Lands.**

 **LouisianaFan1 m:**

 **Thanks. Glad to know you still enjoy the content after all of this time.**

 **LionKingAlex:**

 **Yeah, it's always the first meetings that are the oddest.**

 **I guess I could have made him more formal. There were just other elements I was thinking about at the time. I'll see if I can do better in the future.**

 **NoRatCat:**

 **Glad chapter 6 was to your liking. I figured that a lot of mystery would surround the death of Scar's Lion Guard but would be confirmed later on after Scar's betrayl was uncovered. So the best thing I thought to do was make it known that Scar lost the Guard, but the details behind it were at the time unclear for everyone.**

 **ZabuzasGirl:**

 **Yep, we'll start seeing more movie references as the story progresses. Who knows, we might even see a certain warthog and meerkat in later chapters. :P**

 **Reference Man:**

 **Oh don't worry. Kiara and Scar's confrontation is just around the corner, and believe me, I've been excited about this one. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **WolfBLitzk03:**

 **Hmmm... perhaps. Remeber she got some tips from Kovu since TLK2. She might be a bit better then she was before.**

 **mrbean52:**

 **Hmmm... it's possible. Kiara does remind Mufasa of someone. Hmmm I wonder...**

 **Lionkingfactsguy3:**

 **Lol, I'll have to find that comic. It sounds like a funny read. Glad you're enjoying the content.**


	8. Chapter 8 Facing the Past

**Hello again everyone!**

 **With the announcement taken down, I'll just tell you all if you are new to this chapter that the original author who came up with this story has passed away.**

 **R.I.P. Kiara092**

 **However, new help has arrived for chapter creating in the form of her sister, warriorxprincess** **xnala, and as well as author, 8472borg. Both have agreed to chip in and help with the creation and brainstorming of future chapters for this story so thank you both so much for your support and help. **

**So, in honor of your work, I present to you all a very lengthy chapter filled with quotes, good humor, and a confrontation that you all have been waiting to see for some time.**

 **With that being said, enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Chapter 8. Facing the Past**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Nala's birth, and since then things have been very active at Pride Rock. For Kiara learned that Sarabi and Sarafina weren't the only ones becoming mothers. Several other lionesses in the pride were also pregnant and reaching their final stages of bearing their cubs. Some of these lionesses would be having cubs due to traveling rogues, while others would be raising the cubs of their lovers who had business outside of the Pride Lands. Whatever the reason behind their pregnancies, it excited everyone to know that soon a new generation of Pride Landers would be running around Pride Rock with the new prince.

By now Kiara had begun to adjust to her new life as a member of the pride. Besides Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina, she had come to know most of the other lionesses who resided at Pride Rock. Some she knew when she herself was just a cub while others she met for the first time in her life. She got to know and connect with them during her time in these new Pride Lands, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Strangely enough, out of all the lions at Pride Rock there was one whom she had yet to see. A certain black maned lion with a scar across his eye. She had looked around for him, but he remained reclusive for some reason. Still, Kiara knew that sooner or later she would meet the lion himself. When that happened, she had to be ready, but for now, all she could do was prepare for what was to come.

Today, both Sarabi and Sarafina were hanging out in the nursery den, which was a room that was hidden by a small entrance in the back of the main den. Simba and Nala had now reached 3 weeks of age and had already begun to quickly grow. Their dark spots on their coats still signified their infancy state, yet both cubs were already extremely active. By their second week they were both running around the den and playing games, like wrestling and hide and seek, whenever they got the chance.

While the two cubs played with each other, Sarabi and Sarafina were relaxing nearby watching their two cubs play.

"So, Safi," Sarabi started, "when our cubs reach 5 weeks we'll have to return to the hunting party."

"Hmm, so soon…" Sarafina murmured, still half asleep. Sarabi chuckled at her friend. Ever since the cubs were born, their life had been nothing but watching over their young ones. They wished it would never end, but the hunting party needed their two best hunters back eventually.

"I'm afraid so," Sarabi stated with a smile. Sarafina simply chuckled before turning over to face her friend.

"When that happens," Sarafina said, "the cubs will still need to be watched while we're away."

"I know," Sarabi replied, "but since many of the other lionesses are having cubs of their own, I'm sure they would be more than willing to lend a paw in watching Simba and Nala."

"Hm… perhaps," Sarafina thought about it, "But what about that new girl?"

"Kiara?" Sarabi questioned, "What about her?"

"Well…" Sarafina reasoned, "She does seem to enjoy spending time with our kids. Maybe she should watch over them."

Sarabi thought about what Sarafina suggested. When the young lioness moved into the pride she seemed to instantly grow an attachment to her husband. The thought of Mufasa spending time with Kiara while she had to stay in the den with Simba didn't quite sit well with the queen at first. It was later on when Kiara explained to Sarabi that she used to go on early morning walks, back in her old pride, that Sarabi understood what Kiara was doing. She was walking in the morning not to hang out with Mufasa, but rather use it as a way to adjust to her new pride.

"I know it might be weird to ask her since she only just got here," Sarafina explained, "But I think she would make a great babysitter, given her gentle personality and apparent love for the little ones. What do you think, Sarabi?"

"Hmm…" Sarabi thought about Sarafina's suggestion, "Maybe you're right, Safi. I'll ask her about it the next time I see her. But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Sarafina responded, a bit surprised by Sarabi's statement, "Like what?"

"Like about the future of our cubs," Sarabi replied with a smile as her gaze went back to Simba and Nala playing, "I know a lot has happened over the past couple of months with our pride as well as your family, so I just want to make sure you and your little Nala have the best life possible."

"Aw, thank you, Sarabi," Sarafina smiled, "but really, you and Mufasa have done plenty enough for me already by giving us a roof over our heads and plenty of food to eat."

"But I want to take it a bit further," Sarabi replied with a slightly serious tone of voice, "I know it's a bit sudden, but one of the traditions for the royal family is to make sure the royal line endures. Since Simba and Nala appear to be getting along so well, at such a young age, I was wondering if you would be willing to have Nala be, well…" Sarabi trailed off at the last part.

"Willing to have Nala be what?" Sarafina questioned, to which Sarabi gave her an answer.

"Betrothed to Simba."

'

* * *

'

While Sarabi and Sarafina talked inside, at the base of Pride Rock the rest of the pride were relaxing in the sun and enjoying the day. As the lionesses were lounging around on their sunbathing rocks, they noticed a newcomer approaching them.

"Hey it's Kiara!" one of the girls announced, causing the group to look up and see the golden lioness scurrying over to them. Ever since she first arrived, many of the lionesses got to know her more and enjoyed having her around. They didn't know why but she just presented a sort of lively atmosphere to Pride Rock, kind of like Sarabi used to do during her younger years.

"Hi everyone," Kiara greeted as she walked through the crowd. Her response was met by several greetings as the lionesses both hailed and welcomed her. Kiara had to admit, it was a very welcoming sight. She had been walking around the Pride Lands all morning, and now she just wanted to relax a bit. Thankfully, there were those in the pride who were more than happy to oblige.

"Kiara! Over here!" the golden lioness turned to see two older lionesses sunbathing on some rocks under a small acacia tree, "Come sit by us!"

Kiara responded with a bright smile as she walked over towards the two lionesses. These two in particular, named Inyoni and Jabali, were some of the lionesses who were currently pregnant with cubs, and Kiara had gotten to know both of them quite well.

"Inyoni. Jabali," Kiara greeted as she laid down on a rock next to the heavily pregnant females, "how have you been?"

"I've been doing well, thanks for asking." Jabali replied with a nod before looking back at her friend, "But Inyoni over here has been acting a bit… dramatic."

"Hey!" the cream furred lioness, Inyoni shot her friend a sower look as she groaned, "You have no idea what I've been going through. This cub has been driving me crazy all morning!"

"Come on, Inyoni," Jabali rolled her brown eyes at her best friend, "It's not that bad. And I'm pregnant too so you can't tell me I don't know what you're going through." Yet as Jabali talked, her friend began to shut her eyes and moan once again.

"Oooow… cramps again," Inyoni groaned as she held one paw over her stomach while she dramatically places her other paw over her head as she continued: "The pain, the torture, I think I'm going to faint…" as Inyoni continued to rant, Kiara couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"Inyoni, why must you always complain?" Jabali asked, not really worried about her friend.

"You don't understand, Jabali," the tan lioness whined, "All this cub's kicking is going to give my stomach terrible stretch marks! For a body such as mine, those things are absolutely unexplectibal!"

"I think you mean, 'unacceptable' silly," Jabali corrected, which caused Kiara to burst out in gleeful laughter. She had come to love listening to these two and their banter. It was just so entertaining to watch, plus they reminded her of two certain lionesses from her own time.

"You two crack me up," Kiara said as she calmed down, earning the two lionesses' attention, "I bet your cubs are going to be beautiful. I wonder what the fathers will think when they see them."

To Kiara's disappointment, both Jabali and Inyoni stopped talking and slowly bowed their heads. Their once happy expressions were now replaced with sadness. It took Kiara a moment to realize what she just said and why they reacted that way. The fathers, wouldn't be able to see them or their cubs… ever.

"Oh, Kings above," Kiara quickly stated in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I was only-"

"Don't worry Kiara," Jabali cut her off, "it's not your fault it's-"

"It's that monster's!" Inyoni spat, this both surprised and concerned Kiara.

"Who?" she asked.

"She's talking about Taka," Jabali tried to explain

"No, _wait_ Jabali," Inyoni said with a heavy sarcastic tone, " _He_ doesn't want us calling _him_ that anymore. He's _Scar now_."

Jabali shook her head in response to Inyoni's behavior and calmly told Kiara what had happened: "Our mates were once part of a group called the Lion Guard."

Kiara gasped when she heard this, for she instantly realized what that meant. Still, she kept her composure as she allowed Jabali to continue her story.

"They were once a team of the Pride Land's mightiest lions who defended us against any force that would disrupt the Circle of Life," Jabali explained sadly, "Yet… 3 months ago a large band of hyenas were moving in on the Pride Lands and the Lion Guard intercepted them. Their leader, Scar, used his power gifted to him by the Great Kings to defeat the hyena forces, but in doing so he also sacrificed the Lion Guard in the process, and therefore took our mates."

"When he got back," Inyoni picked up for her friend with a growl in her voice, "we found out that he no longer had his special roar. He claims that it was because he used it on lions that he lost it, but I for one don't believe a word that comes out of his filthy mouth!"

This story shocked Kiara and scared her a little. She knew what Scar had actually done and it seemed as though Inyoni and Jabali believed that Scar was the main culprit too. Yet she remembered Rafiki's words on how presenting the notion that it was Scar's intentions to kill the guard would create uproar and distress among the pride and would throw off everything Kiara was trying to prevent.

"Inyoni…" Jabali sighed as she tried to comfort her friend, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No, you know I'm right, Jabali!" Inyoni argued, "You know how he always twists things to make himself seem like the victim. I can't believe that Mufasa even bought that he's in a spiraling depression. It's been four months already and you don't see us moping around Pride Rock." Kiara was about to speak up to comfort her friend, but that's when they heard… him.

"You know," a calm voice suddenly spoke up that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "it's considered rude to talk about someone behind their back."

Kiara and the rest of the lionesses turned back in shock to a black maned lion casually strolling down the slopes of Pride Rock towards them. Kiara's eyes widened as a mixture of shock, fear, anger and disgust filled her mind.

This was him... this was Scar.

As the scraggly lion walked right into the middle of the group of lionesses with a confident look in his eye, everyone began to murmur amongst one another. The lion had been cooped up for so long that this kind of behavior was abnormal for him. Some looked at him with confusion while others gave him looks of disgust. Despite this, he ignored them all, for he had his sight set on three certain lionesses in particular.

"Ladies," Scar gave a toothy grin as he approached Jabali, Inyoni, and Kiara, to which the two pregnant lionesses growled in return. Kiara, however, just stared in disbelief. Ever since she had arrived at the pride she had wondered what Scar looked like and why she never saw him. Now, here he was, in the flesh. This was the lion who would be responsible for all of the terrible things that would happen in the future to her parents, the one responsible for Zira and the Outlanders, but most of all he would be the cause of Kovu's downfall.

"Like what you see?" Scar asked Kiara smugly noticing how she was staring at him. This caused Kiara to shake her head and let out an annoyed growl. He was very observant, she had to give him that.

"What are you doing here, Scar?" Jabali asked in an annoyed tone, "Shouldn't you be out in some corner crying yourself to sleep?"

"Now, now, Jabali." Scar tsked, "What kind of person would I be if I didn't greet our newest member?"

"I came here over 5 weeks ago," Kiara narrowed her eyes at Scar, "and I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" Scar laughed as he curtly bowed his head, "I am Scar, brother to the king and second in line to the throne. You must be… Kora, right?"

"It's Kiara." She corrected as she narrowed her eyes at him, "and I've heard a lot about you."

"Really now?" Scar raised an eyebrow as his gaze went to the two pregnant lionesses, "All good things, I hope."

"Go jump off a cliff!" Inyoni growled. Scar's eyes narrowed a bit, but he then put on a rather depressed face as he looked at the abrasive lioness.

"Oh my dear, sweet, temperamental Inyoni." He said with a gentle tone in his voice, "You know how I loathe violence. I understand you are still upset but really, there is no need to hold a grudge my dear."

"It's because of you he's gone…" Inyoni growled, "All of them! The entire Lion Guard is gone because of you!"

"I told you before," Scar sighed in dismay, "we were holding back an invading hyena force. If I did not act when I did then the Pride Lands would have been overrun by an overwhelming hyena army. My guard agreed on holding them at the pass so that I could use the roar. They knew what they were doing and were willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good of the Pride Lands."

"Liar!" this time Jabali stepped in for her friend, "You could have found another way! You always claimed to be _so intelligent._ You could have found a way to stop them without sacrificing your own Guard!"

The tension in the air was beginning to thicken as everyone watched Scar stare down Inyoni and Jabali. Kiara just stood to the side and watched, observing quietly. Her blood boiled knowing full well that Scar was guilty, but the way he spoke actually made part of her believe his plight. Still, she knew it was all a facade and that he was hiding his true motives.

"I understand your frustration," Scar said as he bowed his head in shame, "your mates gave their lives to protect these lands. I truly didn't want to do it, but the situation left me with little choice. I lost my very close friends that day, but to you…" Scar trailed off as he tilted his head up and gave the lionesses an evil smirk mockingly, "it was a _deep_... _personal…_ loss."

Hearing enough, Inyoni and Jabali jumped down to try and lunge at Scar, but Kiara and a few of the other lionesses jumped in and held the pregnant lionesses back. They then began to talk to them in an attempt to try and calm them down.

"Just ignore him."

"Girls, this isn't going to solve anything."

"Don't give him the satisfaction!"

"Think of the cubs. They'll be due any day. You don't want to put them in danger."

As this took place, Kiara looked back to see Scar just sitting there, with no fear in his eyes, having a tiny smile that cracked at the edge of his maw. Kiara growled and walked up to him while the other lionesses dealt with Inyoni and Jabali.

"What is your problem?!" Kiara growled in his face. Scar didn't flinch, but rather he took his paw and wiped the spit off his muzzle.

"Pregnant lionesses are a wild force, and are easily angered," Scar replied nonchalantly, "Though in hindsight it was probably not a good idea to bring up their lost mates. I'll remember that next time."

"Don't give me that!" Kiara growled which caused Scar to raise an eyebrow at her, "You knew exactly what you were doing!" Scar felt his jaw slightly go slack as he just stared at Kiara in disbelief. The way she said that reminded him of… someone.

" _You knew exactly what you were doing, Taka!"_

"Well then…" Scar straightened up and eyed Kiara with an interested look in his eyes, "suppose I meant more then I said. What are you going to do about it, little girl?" Kiara bared her teeth and returned the intense stare. By this point, Scar didn't know what to think. He admittedly came down to mess with the lionesses, but this one… she had some backbone for one so young. Kind of like…

"Enough!" the sudden roar caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look up. Kiara expected it to be Mufasa or Sarabi, but rather it was someone else. Standing on an elevated rock was a chocolate brown furred lioness with light green eyes and she wasn't in the mood for anymore drama.

"We got to get to work in 5, ladies," she stated as she jumped down and approached the group. She then gave Scar a stern look and said in a serious tone: "Listen you spoiled brat, we actually have important stuff to take care of. So why don't you go and bother some other animal that can stand your presence… like a cobra."

This comment left Scar scowling at the newcomer while the other lionesses laughed and gave Scar smug looks.

"Is that any way to treat your elders, Akina?" Scar addressed the new lioness as he stood to his feet, "Remember, I was saving these lands before you could even walk. You would probably not even be here if it wasn't for me."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The brown lioness, Akina, mocked, "maybe if you would pick up the slack and not let your brother do your job of patrolling I'd have a bit more respect for you, but I think we all know where you stand on that matter. Now buzz off, creep."

Scar let out a disgruntled growl as he stared at Akina intently. She was one of the very few in the pride who actually stood up to him, and he hated her for it. Still, it wouldn't be long until she, and the rest of the Pride Lands, would show him the respect he deserved. All he had to do, was be patient.

"Fine…" Scar replied in a droll tone as he looked back once more at Kiara, "you're all starting to bore me anyway." Having said that, Scar began to make his way back to his little corner at Pride Rock.

With Scar gone, Kiara looked back and graciously greeted Akina.

"Thank you, Akina." Kiara said happily.

"It was nothing," the brown lioness shrugged it off, "that guy's all roar and no bite. Though… come to think of it… he's no roar either." Kiara and Akina chuckled at the joke. Back during her early weeks in the pride, Kiara was introduced to Akina, who had currently filled in for Sarabi's role as leader of the hunting party. For a middle-aged lioness, she was confident, straightforward, and above all, did whatever she could to make sure work got done. Today she would be leading one of the last hunts before Sarabi would come back, so she wanted to make these final hunts count.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Akina commanded, calling the attention of the surrounding lionesses, "Jabali, Inyoni, you're both being called to the nursery den until further notice."

"Aaaaawe…" both lionesses whined in unison.

"Don't give me that," Akina waved her paw knowingly at them, "You're going to be giving birth soon and the last thing any of us want is for it to go wrong. Plus, the orders came from Rafiki, so take it up with him if you got a problem with it." Knowing full well that there was no arguing with Akina, or Rafiki for that matter, they both decided to go up to Pride Rock towards the nursery.

"Good luck, girls!" Jabali called out to the group.

"Bring us back a zebra," Inyoni shouted back, "and some antelope… and some impala. Oh! And I hyrax! I've reeeeeealy been craving hyrax lately!"

"Inyoni…" Jabali scolded her friend, "Come on." Everyone laughed as Inyoni let out a disgruntle huff and followed Jabali back up to the nursery den.

"Alright, ladies," Akina addressed the group, "Today I want to address a few matters before we go on the hunt. Firstly, today we officially inaugurate our newest member into the party: Kiara." The entire group cheered and congratulated the golden lioness, making her slightly blush.

"Thank you," Kiara replied to the group.

"So…" Akina began again, "In honor of this, she'll be the one in charge of taking down the prey for today."

"What?" Kiara gasped in disbelief.

"You heard me!" Akina said with a laugh as she came up and slapped Kiara in the back, causing the young lioness to jolt, "You've excelled at scouting, decoy, and take down support, but today you have the honor of being the one to take down the prey and ripping out the jugular! Isn't that great?" Though Akina was very excited, Kiara was less than thrilled. That was the one thing she always struggled with when it came to hunting: taking down the prey.

"Yeah…" Kiara said with very little enthusiasm in her voice, "Lucky me…"

'

* * *

'

Kiara sat patiently in the tall grass of the plains awaiting the start of the afternoon hunt. She, Akina, and the rest of the hunting party were positioned on a hill, overseeing their prey in the lower field. The target for today; gazelle.

"Alright Kiara, here's the plan." Akina whispered to her, "The scouts are going to attack from the north. The decoys will come in from the east and west to box them in a straight line. That's where you and I come in, Kiara. When that window opens, you and I charge in and pick out which gazelle I'll act as support but you have to be the one to make the kill. Any questions?"

"Well…" Kiara stuttered, but Akina quickly covered her mouth with her paw and said: "No need for words. I already see what the problem is."

"You… do?" Kiara asked.

"Totally!" Akina replied with a confident smile, "You're nervous you won't be able to follow through and take down the prey, right?" Kiara just stayed silent, partly because she was shocked at how accurate Akina was in her assessment.

"Look, Kiara." Akina explained, "for my first kill I struggled to. So, what I did was think of something really frustrating that happened to me a while back. I get so… so mad. Then I channel that rage during the hunt and it all becomes so much easier. You should try it. I'll give you a minute."

Kiara decided she really didn't know what to think about Akina's suggestion, but she went along with it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something… anything that would get her fired up. She thought about Scar and what he would do, she thought about her parents' lives and how they would play out if she didn't succeed, but those weren't the thoughts that got to her.

What really got a spark of anger in her mind… was Kovu.

Akina saw Kiara's face suddenly scowl and the huntress realized that Kiara was in the zone. She signaled to the other lionesses to begin to hunt and soon after, the herd of gazelle were bleating and in a frenzy.

"Come on, Kiara!" the brown lioness excitedly said as she got to her feet and nudged her, "That's our cue. Time to hunt!" As Akina darted down the hill, Kiara's eyes shot open and she let out a growl as she followed after her.

In the valley, the herd was about to run to a different route but the decoys arrived and began to direct the gazelles over to Kiara and Akina's position. The strong ones saw the trap and got out of it as quickly as possible, but the elderly couldn't seem to get past the lionesses guarding the exit routes.

As Kiara raced towards the targets, she felt anger and rage building up inside her as thoughts of Kovu's last conversation with her bubbled to the surface.

" _Haven't you told her enough you old fossil?"_

Kiara spotted a gazelle lagging behind, clearly weary from trying to keep up with the rest of the group. With her mind set on the target, she pushed herself forward and sprinted towards it.

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"_

Getting past the lionesses keeping the remaining herd in check, Kiara got into the herd's circle and lunged at her target, tackling the elderly gazelle onto the ground.

" _Tell me how I'm wrong again, Kiara!"_

The gazelle bleated and struggled as it tried to get away, but Kiara dug her claws into its back and latched her jaws around the gazelle's neck.

" _If I'm such a bad lion then maybe it would be best if we never met!"_

 **SNAP!**

There was a sudden pop as the gazelle suddenly went limp. Kiara dropped the body and began to breathe heavily as she looked down at her first kill. She did it. She actually managed to pull off a successful hunt. Despite this success, part of Kiara felt… sad.

"Whew!" Kiara's ears perked up at the sound of the impressed whistle, "Now that… was amazing." It was then that Akina and the rest of the pride began to circle around Kiara and check out the impressive kill she made.

"Dang…" Akina gasped as she and the others checked out the neck wound. Normally the traditional way for lions to take down prey is to grab the throat and suffocate the animal, but Kiara's bite seemingly crushed the back of the gazelle's neck and in doing so, also the spinal column. Not the most pleasant way of performing a kill, but it was effective and painless for the prey.

"Guess you took my advice," Akina smirked at Kiara.

"Um… eh heh," Kiara let out an embarrassed laugh. This was not how she imagined her first kill to be like.

"Well everyone," Akina announced to the group, "I think we can now officially say that Kiara is a member of the hunting party!" having said that, all of the lionesses began to cheer for their newest member and her kill.

While the lionesses got the gazelle and began to make their way back to Pride Rock, little did they know they were being watched. For Scar had followed them and had been keeping an eye on their little hunt. What he saw concerned him, but he wasn't the only one.

"So… that's the new kid, eh?" a male hyena gulped, "She uh… might be a problem."

"Oh please," the female hyena rolled her eyes, "That gazelle was like a hundred years old. His bones were as tough as mush."

"Ehehehehehehehe." A third hyena laughed in response to the female's words.

"Don't worry, boss." The female told Scar, "You can count on us."

Scar remained silent as he continued to look on in the direction that Kiara and the group went. This worried the hyenas as their leader was never usually this quiet.

"Say, uh," the male hesitantly said as he scratched the back of his head with his paw, "Is it just me, or does that golden girl kinda look like…"

"I know!" Scar growled as he suddenly got up and began to walk away. This left the trio looking at him very worriedly. They had never seen him this upset before.

"Sheesh," the male said to the others, "What's eaten him?"

"Nothing." The female smirked, "He's at the top of the food chain!"

"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Scar listened in the background as all three of his hyenas began busting out laughing. He scowled when he heard them, but he kept his mind focused on the future. The lioness might pose as a problem, seeing how she is very close with the king and his son, but that's nothing he couldn't fix. One way, or another, he would set himself up as the next ruler of the Pride Lands.

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Finally got to the end!**

 **I have to admit, this was one of my favorite chapters to write in terms of dialogue.**

 **So Simba and Nala get betrothed, Kiara meets Scar, gets insight on what happened to the Lion Guard, and shows how Kiara is handling her break up with Kovu. What more can a fan ask for? lol.**

 **Now, unfortunately (for those of you with accounts) since you reviewed when chapter 8 was an update you probably won't be able to review again. (Sorry about that.) But if you can, let me know what you thought of this chapter as well as share it with people you know so that they can review. Myself, Candy man, and our newest authors would appreciate that greatly.**

 **So until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off**

 **(Salutes the Audience)**

* * *

 **Review Response**

 **Re:**

 **I'll do more as long as you tell me why you liked the chpaters I put out. lol**

 **Guest1:**

 **Eeesh! That would be creepy is Scar fell for Kiara. I admit that many time travel stories have familiar... themes about them. An evil Scar is one of them. But I'd like to think that my Scar has a bit more... flavor than most.**

 **Also, an argument can be made about Scar that he just didn't want any trace of Simba's murder going back to him. Imagine if they found Simba covered in Lion claw marks. He would instantly be a suspect. The hyenas were meant to take the fall from the beginning.**

 **"I-It's the hyenas who are the real enemy! It was their fault. It was their idea!" lol.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Amazed yet? Let me know in detailed reviews. Lol**

 **LouisianaFan1:**

 **I want to paint a pircutre for you all to see. As long as you can see it, then my work is complete.**

 **Lara:**

 **Um... Kiara was accepted because Mufasa is a... good judge of character? But for real, he sees something in her, and if chapter 8 is any indication, he's not the only one.**

 **Well, to be fair, the only thing Rafiki ever said in front of Simba was: "How dare you save de king's daughter!" so it's possible Rafiki kept this information to himself. After all, that would mean Simba would be ok with him taking those two to that Upendi place. lol.**

 **As for your last statement. Expect all the above to come soon. :)**

 **Doomsday:**

 **For those chapters, I can see how that looks. Having chapters come out every 2 weeks can present that illusion. Plus, I wanted to make it kind of like "The Wizard of Oz" with Dorthy traveling to a new world but it all happening in the very same day. It was something of an experiment, plus, I wanted to get Kiara into Mufasa's pride as soon as possible so the time had to be condensed in a manner of speaking.**

 **So yes... it was intentional.**

 **Guest3:**

 **Yeah, Thanks. It means a lot to see that in the reviews. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you like and I'll keep posting away.**


	9. Chapter 9: No Worries

**Here we are, everyone! Chapter 9!**

 **Again, so sorry about the delay. Hopefully, this chapter will be worth the wait! Again thank you all you people that favorite, follow, and review. As well as thank you to all of the amazing people who have collaborated with me. This story would not be where it is today without you guys.**

 **Now, without further a due, enjoy!**

'

'

'

 **Chapter 9. No Worries!**

'

'

'

* * *

"Wheeeeeeere'd Kiara go?" Kiara asked playfully as she covered her face with her paws.

"Kiwa?" Both Simba and Nala began looking around, confused as to where the lioness went. She was there one moment then gone the-

"Here I am!" Kiara exclaimed, causing both cubs to gasp and fall backwards in shock. When they saw it was Kiara, they both began laughing at the same time. They still didn't know how Aunty Kiara did that, but they loved it!

The days went by fast after Kiara's first encounter with Scar and since then things at the Pride Lands began to get exciting. Just yesterday Sabini and Inyoni had given birth to their cubs. Sabini gave birth to one boy and Inyoni had a girl. They were both named Kula and Chumvi. Both had brown fuzzy fur, however, Kula's was lighter as well as having light brown eyes. It showed everyone that they had picked up traits from their fathers who used to be in the Lion Guard. Even though it pained many because they still missed their old friends, both of the cubs were incredibly cute. Inyoni would often cry at the sight of her daughter, which the others found ironic.

With both Simba and Nala now becoming mobile, Sarabi and Sarafina had to give up the nursery den to Sabini and Inyoni for their new cubs, but they didn't mind. Simba and Nala needed to start exploring the world outside more anyway.

Today, Kiara was resting inside the main den with Sarabi, Sarafina, and Rafiki while they watched the cubs play and interact with each other. Recently Simba and Nala had begun to move about on their own more and they even began to say their first words. Kiara could already see the personalities of her parents starting to show even at such young ages. Nala tended to cling to her mother, showing how she was such a little Mama's girl, while Simba would run off, every chance that he got, showing his adventurous and outgoing nature. Nala loved baths, while Simba absolutely hated them. It intrigued Kiara how opposite her parents were at that age, seeing as how they both apparently got together in the end.

"Dey are growing up quickly," Rafiki stated as he and the mothers watched Kiara play with Simba and Nala while he leaned on his staff.

"They certainly are…" Sarabi stated, surprised by how fast her son was growing.

"Oohh…" Sarafina gushed at the sight, "It won't be long now until they're all grown up and having cubs of their own and making us grandmothers!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down, Safi," Sarabi laughed, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. They've got a lot of growing to do before then."

"Yeah, I know…" Sarafina sighed as she thought about what her future grand cubs might look like, "I'm just excited. This wouldn't have been possible without you and Mufasa's approval. Thank you so much again, Sarabi."

"Approval?" Kiara asked, listening in on the conversation while Simba was chewing on her tail, "approval for what?"

"Oh, right!" Sarabi remembered thanks to Kiara, "We haven't announced it yet." Looking back at Kiara, Sarabi decided to explain: "You see Kiara; Sarafina, Mufasa, and myself, decided it was in everyone's best interest if both Nala and Simba were betrothed."

"Be… Betrothed?" Kiara repeated a bit in disbelief. That was a subject she and her father had talked about before but had never seen eye to eye on. She thought that it was stupid while Simba told her it was a tradition, but just because it worked out for her parents didn't mean that Kiara approved of the act.

"Why yes," Sarabi replied, a bit confused by Kiara's shocked reaction, "Is something wrong, Kiara?"

"No… not exactly." Kiara sighed as Nala was giggling in her paws, "I just… never really like the idea of betrothing children. I mean… shouldn't they get to decide for themselves who they choose to love when they grow up? It just… doesn't make sense to me."

This caused Sarabi and Sarafina to look at each other in confusion for a moment. No one had ever really complained about it before. Even though they understood where Kiara was coming from, they also knew that the young lioness didn't know the whole story just yet.

"Kiara…" Sarafina stated as she got to her feet and walked towards the young lioness. She then sat down and took Nala from Kiara and put her in her paws as she explained: "There's more to this betrothing thing than you realize. We aren't just doing it so that Simba will have a queen when he's older."

"You're not?" Kiara asked, to which Sarafina shook her head no with a smile. She then looked down at her sweet little Nala… her little gift… before looking back at Kiara.

"A long time ago," Sarafina began her story, "a young rogue lion cub wandered into the Pride Lands and got stuck in a tree. The Lion Guard during that time helped him get down and brought him back to Pride Rock. Unfortunately, the Lion King and Lion Guard were unable to find his original home, so the king decided it would be best if he stayed with us. Over the years he and I grew close… very close… even though we were still both so young we began to fall in love with each other."

"Awe…" Kiara gushed as she saw Sarafina's cheeks blush, "That's so cute." She really had a soft spot for love stories.

"Well… it was…" Sarafina admitted, "But almost a year ago he left so that he could find his old pride. He left so quickly that I never got the chance to tell him…" Sarafina trailed off as she looked back at her happy daughter.

"That you loved him?" Kiara asked with an interested look on her face.

"That…" Sarafina slowly explained, "and that I was pregnant."

Kiara's eyes widen as he looked back at Nala in disbelief. Her own father left and he didn't even know that he had a daughter. He never knew about her. That broke Kiara's heart inside, especially knowing that in her own time he would return and try to save everyone… and fail.

"Oh…" Kiara said in a sad tone, "That's terrible."

"Dat maybe so…" Rafiki stepped into the conversation as he approached the lionesses, "but dat is why dis betrothal is such a big deal."

"He's right," Sarabi joined Rafiki, "With no father to help take care of Nala and Sarafina, having Nala betrothed to Simba will ensure that she and her mother are well taken care of."

"And I know he'll be back," Sarafina smiled as she nuzzled her daughter, "Deep down I know he won't just leave us. When he does, if he found his pride, then this could help strengthen our bond with them. My precious Ni won't have to worry about whether or not we'll stay or go because we'll all have a place to live. Nala, myself, Ni, and even our descendants will always be welcome at Pride Rock. That wouldn't have been possible without this betrothal. Now, no matter what happens, we'll have no worries."

Kiara was a bit lost for words by what she had been told. Despite now having a new view of what the betrothal law was for, she felt honored and relieved that Sarafina was willing to open up and talk to her about her past and, in this instance, her other grandfather. It was so heartwarming to know that she had been accepted so openly into the pride and by everyone else besides the king and queen.

"Fun!"

Everyone looked to see young Simba trying to run outside to play while they were all talking amongst each other. Thankfully, Kiara quickly got up and reacted in time.

"Oh no you don't," Kiara said as she ran over and picked Simba up by the scruff of his neck, "Where do you think you're going, you little trouble-maker?". The cub struggled and fought as he was carried back inside against his will.

"Grrr… Kiwa!" Simba pouted in protest, "Put down!" Kiara chuckled as she carried him. Ever since Simba began to learn how to speak he had been a real handful. The cub wasn't afraid to speak his mind and show everyone how he felt about matters. Still, knowing that this stubborn cub was her uptight father did make the scene all the more humorous for Kiara as she set the cub down in her mother's paws. Simba let out a huff as he turned away from Kiara, disappointed that she stopped him from going outside.

"Now Simba…" Sarabi scolded the toddler in a motherly way, "You know you're not allowed outside without an adult with you." This caused the golden cub to whine because he knew his mother was right.

While Sarabi continued to talk with her son, Kiara saw Rafiki motioning with her to come outside with him. Seeing that it was urgent, Kiara turned back and hugged Sarafina.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I really appreciate it." The golden lioness smiled.

"Oh… um…" Sarafina was caught a bit off guard by the kind gesture, so she replied with a friendly voice: "You're welcome dear."

Kiara then got up and followed Rafiki outside, leaving the two mothers alone with their children. Once out of hearing range, Rafiki turned back to Kiara who had a very happy expression on her face.

"You seem cheery," Rafiki stated, which caused Kiara to giggle.

"Well yeah?" Kiara laughed as she ran in front of him like an excited cub, "Why shouldn't I be? I'm part of the hunting party, my grandmother's like me, my parents are adorable, this is just great!"

"Yes, yes, that's all very nice," Rafiki waved his hand dismissively, "But don't forget de main reason you are here. To stop Mufasa's death and make sure your parents don't have such a terrible future."

"Relax," Kiara said with a confident smile, "I've got this. OW!" Rafiki suddenly knocked her on the head with his stick. Kiara looked back at the shaman and growled: "What was that for?"

"You are becoming complacent," Rafiki shook his finger at her, "You dink dat this will be a simple task? If so then you are fooling yourself. Scar was once de leader of de Lion Guard, Kiara. He hasn't been doing nothing all of this time."

"Really?" Kiara scoffed as she rubbed her head with her paw and gave Rafiki and annoyed look, "Sure seems like that's all he's been doing ever since we met. All he does is sulk in that corner."

"Not sulk… plan." Rafiki pointed to his own head with his finger, "It is a very convincing act, but knowing what you told me, I see how dat is all it is… an act. He has been watching you ever since you got here, Kiara. Don't underestimate him. Prepare, yourself for before you know it, your past will be upon you before you know it."

Having said that, the old shaman began to make his way back home to his tree, leaving Kiara a little dumbfounded by what she was told.

'

* * *

'

It was now afternoon as Kiara walked through the grassy plains of the Pride Lands. She just couldn't get what Rafiki told her out of her head, and it frustrated her.

"Don't underestimate him, Kiara," Kiara mocked out loud as she walked through the grasslands, "Like that old bag of bones will be a problem. All he's good at is getting under people's skin. I mean really, that's all he ever did. He lied to my dad, lied to the pride, and he even lied to his own hyenas. The only thing he had going for him was his roar of his, and he lost it. There is no way that…"

Suddenly, Kiara abruptly stopped as she picked up a scent. As she got a better whiff of it she realized that whatever it was it… reeked! Her face went green and she covered her mouth as her cheeks puffed up.

" AHHH YUCK!" Kiara exclaimed as she dry heaved, "AND I THOUGHT AN ELEPHANT'S BEHIND WAS GROSS!"

A pair of ostriches were nearby and saw Kiara's reaction, causing them to laugh hysterically. Yet they stopped when they smelled the stench too. Instantly they made disgusted faces as they both stuck their heads in the ground to block out the smell.

As Kiara began to breathe from her mouth she realized something. That scent, despite smelling so foul seemed awfully… familiar.

"Could it be…" she thought to herself as she walked towards where she picked up the scent from. Kiara crept in the tall grass for a while until she heard two familiar voices from the other side of the grass.

"You know Timon I came across a place that might be just what you're looking for," Kiara recognized that voice. It was her uncle Pumbaa! She crept quietly forward as he continued to speak: "Spectacular waterfalls… set in a lush, tropical, oasis, a scrumptious array of succulent bugs under every log! There's plenty to eat, and no one trying to eat you!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Pumbaa," Timon cut him off, "I'm a realist, and I'm not going to go chasing after some fantasy! The 60's were good to you, huh pall? Just do exactly what the blue-faced monkey says and everything will be juuuuust gravy!"

Kiara crept closer and peered out from the grass to see Timon and Pumbaa in a small dirt clearing. She watched them both quietly, wishing that she could talk to them. She honestly missed them but knew they wouldn't remember her. Hopefully, an opportunity would present itself in time.

"See Pumbaa your problem is you gotta learn to think like me," Timon stated as he took a banana leaf and tied it between two short trees and hopped in it, "You look around and see nothing but overgrown weeds, while I see a cozy little hammock. You see a puddle of mud while I see a reflecting pool. You see a lioness looking at us from the tall grass, while I see a lion looking at us from the tall grass. You-"

Timon's eyes suddenly widen as he looked back once again to see Kiara's golden head peering out, and she was wearing a rather nervous smile.

"Um… hi?' Kiara said as she waved her paw nervously at them, hoping not to scare them. Unfortunately, Timon didn't see her as someone friendly.

"Geeze it's a lion!" yelled Timon as he tumbled out of his hammock and onto the ground. He then jumped on top of Pumbaa's head and exclaimed: "Run Pumbaa! Head for the hills!"

"I'm way ahead of you Timon!" Pumbaa screamed in similar panic as they ran off. Before they could get too far, Kiara got up and sprinted after them. She let them run away before, but she wasn't about to lose her good uncles again.

"Guys wait!" Kiara called out as she followed them through the savannah, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Don't listen to her!" Timon said as he covered Pumbaa's ears with his hands, "She's trying to trick you!"

"What?" Pumbaa yelled, no longer able to hear with Timon covering his ears.

"I said she-"

"What?" Pumbaa exclaimed again.

"She's trying to trick-"

"What?"

"Forget it!" Timon exclaimed as he took his hands out of the warthog's ears and pointed forward, "Just run!"

They ran all over the savannah. They ran past the waterhole, Flat Ridge Rock, they even passed by the hunting grounds where some of the lionesses were out hunting for lunch. Among them was the brown lioness, Akina.

"Hey girls," Akina tapped a lioness, getting everyone's attention, "Look over there!" Everyone looked to see Kiara chasing after Timon and Pumbaa at a blazing speed. Instantly they all began to cheer and shout, in an attempt to encourage Kiara. Little did they know they were making the situation much worse.

"Look at them, Pumbaa!" Timon pointed towards the cheering lionesses, "They're everywhere! EVERYWHEEEEEERE!" This caused Kiara to groan in annoyance as she looked back at Akina and her group.

"Girls!" Kiara shouted in an annoyed tone, "You're not helping!"

"Don't worry, Kiara! We won't help!" Akina shouted, misinterpreting what Kiara was saying, "You got this! Savor those two for supper, it's always the fast runners that taste the best!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed in unison as they picked up speed. Kiara groaned as Akina just made her job 10 times harder.

"Thanks…" Kiara called back sarcastically as she picked up the pace to catch up with her uncles.

"You're welcome!" Akina called back enthusiastically, thinking that she just encouraged their newest hunting member.

Meanwhile, Kiara's chase took her and her uncles to a rocky ravine. As they ran in, Kiara looked around and observed how it all looked. It wasn't as deep as the one that she knew her father would get caught in, but something about this place seemed… familiar. That's when she realized what was waiting at the end of this ravine.

"Guys stop!" Kiara called out desperately, "Don't go that way!"

"See Pumbaa! We're going to get away!" Timon exclaimed happily.

"You sure?" Pumbaa puffed as he looked back, "she's gaining on us."

"Listen to the master of persuasion," Timon said as he reclined on the running warthog's back, "we know she wants to eat us, so why would she call for us not to go this way unless it was a way of escape? So, by process of elimination, I can say with 100% certainty that this is the way ou-"

Suddenly Pumbaa slammed into something hard and leathery, causing Timon to go flying off and faceplanting into the same hard leathery substance.

"Oh no…" Kiara gasped as she skidded to a halt, for in front of her, Timon and Pumbaa was a herd of white rhinos.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Timon complained as he pushed his face out of the grey mass and looked around. He then came face to face with a large horn from a rather angry white rhinoceros. In response, Timon laughed nervously: "Eh, heh… so… you come here often?" The rhino let out a snort of hot steam from his nostrils, causing Timon to fly back onto Pumbaa. Then the entire herd turned around and prepared to charge.

"Run!" Kiara exclaimed as she began to run away.

"You heard her, move it Pumbaa!" Timon panickily said as he used the warthog's ears as reigns and steered him away. The entire rhino herd bellowed before they began to charge at Kiara and her uncles. Unless something was done soon then they would all be yesterday's road kill. Luckily, Kiara had an idea.

"Quick guys!" she exclaimed, "Follow me!"

"What? Yeah right!" Timon scoffed, "Like we're going to trust a lion- ahhh!" Timon lost his grip and fell off of Pumbaa. When he looked up he screamed as the rhinos were charging at him. He tried to run away but he knew he would never make it. Before the rhinos could get any closer, Kiara ran back and grabbed him by the back of the neck with her teeth and ran with him, with Pumbaa running right beside them.

"You alright Timon?" Pumbaa asked, but Timon was more worried about the lioness then anything else.

"Please don't eat me…" Timon begged with praying hands, to which Kiara ignored.

As they rounded the corner, Kiara spotted that same crevis that she and her uncles hid in the time before when they were being chased by rhinos. She ordered with a full mouth to Pumbaa: "Quick! In here!" to which to warthog followed her.

Right as they got inside the small cervix in the wall, the rhino herd came right around the corner and completely ran past them, not even realizing that their targets were no longer in front of them. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa breathed a sigh of relief when they could no longer hear the sound of thundering rhino feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Kiara asked them as they stepped out of their hiding spot.

"Yes… miraculously." Timon said as he dusted himself and Pumbaa off, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks."

"Sure thing Timon. Oops!" Kiara covered her mouth when she realized she said his name out loud but they still didn't know who she was. Both meerkat and warthog looked at her curiously.

"Wait… you know me?" Timon asked.

"I…" Kiara stuttered as she tried to think of something to say, "I heard your friend call you that name… so I only assumed that was your name."

"Hmm… fair enough." Timon shrugged.

Kiara was very relieved that she was actually talking to her uncles for the first time in a long time. As she stood there looking at them, a crazy idea popped into her head. Perhaps there was a way Timon and Pumbaa could be able to help her prevent everything bad that was going to happen. They always used to watch her when she was young. Maybe if she could convince them to stick around, they could be able to help her do the same thing with Simba.

"Whelp," Timon said with a clap of his hands, "thanks again sister, but if you don't mind, me and my combustible compadre here have some home hunting to do. Have a nice day." Having said that, Timon began to walk away and Pumbaa gave Kiara a curt bow before following after his friend.

"Wait!" Kiara called out as she walked after them, "please stay, I could really use your help with something."

"Look, lady," Timon said as he turned around and started walking backwards next to Pumbaa, "we appreciate the help, but we aren't the helpy type of animals. we live by a no responsibility motto and philosophy, so have a good day!" Timon then waved, turned around and once again began to walk away with Pumbaa.

"Wait!" Kiara called again but they continued to walk off. The golden lioness groaned as she was starting to get fed up with these two and their antics. They didn't remember her, and now they didn't even want to help her. All they cared about was finding that dumb home of theirs and enjoying that silly philoso- wait! That's it!

Kiara began to rhythmically tap her paw as she remembered the song she used to hear her dad and uncles sing to her when she was little.

"Hakuna Matata…" instantly both Timon and Pumbaa froze when they heard those words, "What a wonderful phrase…" they both looked back as Kiara continued to sing with a voice that could only be described as angelic, "Hakuna Matata… ain't no passing craze." They slowly began to turn around and walk back to Kiara, shocked by what she was singing, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem freeeeeeee philosophyyyyyy…" somehow knowing what was coming next, Timon and Pumbaa hopped in and sang the last part with Kiara: "Hakuna Matataaaaaaaa!"

All three of them busted out laughing at the tail end. In all honesty, Kiara had forgotten how much fun her uncles used to be. To actually be with them when they're not stalking her actually felt… good.

"Wow! That was something!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Timon commented with a laugh, "That song, that rhythm, I love it! Say, sister, you got a name?"

"Kiara," she replied with a happy smile, "I'm Kiara." It seems like she actually got to connect with them. Perhaps now they would be willing to help her.

"Well pleasure to meet you, Kiara." Timon replied, "I'm Timon and this here is Pumbaa."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Pumbaa replied.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kiara grinned as she casually walked with them through the savannah.

"So tell us, Kiara," Timon stated, "How has it that a damsel like you knew about the almighty philosophy of Hakuna Matata?"

"Did a blue-faced monkey tell you to look beyond what you see too?" Pumbaa asked.

"Hehe, well… sort of," Kiara scratched the back of her head, "I actually learned about it from my uncles."

"Oh, you don't say." Timon smirked, "They sound like a couple of pretty hip guys. Maybe we could meet them sometime."

"Hmm… maybe later," Kiara replied, knowing very well the irony of this situation, "But first I thought that maybe I could help you out with your little home problem."

"Really?!" both Timon and Pumbaa responded eagerly at the same time.

"Yep, you guys will love it!" Kiara stated as she walked off with them following her, "It's got a big waterfall, wonderful scenery, and plenty of grubs to go around. Also, if you agree to stick around and help me out with a few things, I'll also have a talk with my king to make it so that no one ever hunts you."

"Oh boy!" Pumbaa said excitedly as he jumped up and down, "I can't wait! That place sounds exactly like the oasis I was thinking about!"

"That sounds good and all, but…" Timon replied as he looked up at Kiara as they walked off in the distance towards their new home, "Does this place have a name?"

"Actually yes." Kiara replied, "Hakuna Matata Falls."

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yes! Timon and Pumbaa are in the story and here to stay! Yay!**

 **Now for those of you wondering: "Why is it taking so long to get into the movie stuff?" the wait is over. Next chapter we'll be jumping right into those classic Disney movie scenes.**

 **Again, hope you all enjoyed and until next time guys. This is Rogue Lion Signing off**

 **(Salutes the Audience)**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **TheCook97:**

 **I only left one review that used a Gordan Ramsey reference and a bunch of trolls blew it out of proportion and began reviewing in my name. I don't do guest reviews. So if you do stuff like this, then I don't find it funny. Just read a story and give the author some genuine criticism and don't troll them. That would put a smile on my face.**

 **Doomsday:**

 **Hmmm... somebody. :P**

 **Yeah, I'm honstly surprised at how much people liked her character. She has a tomb boyish kind of feel to her. Plus yeah... it is interesting how she somehow resembles Kovu a little bit.**

 **Thanks again for your feedback. It helps.**

 **Jamestkirk:**

 **Kiara reminds them of... someone important.**

 **Also yes... Kiara092 will be sorely missed. Thank you for your sympathy.**

 **LouisianaFan1:**

 **Yes sir! She is making progress in Mufasa's pride. :)**

 **Guest1:**

 **8472borg and I honestly have no beef. It was a misunderstanding because a story that was posted on his site was from another person on his account. The critical review I wrote was meant for that person and not the current holder of the 8472borg account (also I was trying to stress how serious I thought it was, but it came off as cruel and unusual which I apologize to him and everyone else about). Later trolls came out using both our names and starting blowing things out of proportion, making bad reviews with Gordon Ramsey themed hate and all that junk. We're cool and we plan to keep it that way, but I figured this collaboration will both help this story as well as let everyone know we are**

 **1234321:**

 **I know right? So many people portray him as 'moody' or 'a lion who kills everyone instantly if he doesn't get his way' or even 'innocent victim'. In reality, however, he is conniving, patient, and calm in intense situations. He's the best model for any villain.**

 **Reference Man:**

 **DING DING! YOU GUESS THE CUB RIGHT!**

 **Don't worry, we'll be seeing more hyenas and more of Kiara in future chapters.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Define... change around? As in the change of staff? Trust me that was not by choice but rather by necessity.**

 **In this story, Scar is calm and level-headed. He chooses his battles carefully and he plans everything ahead of time. It wouldn't look good if he put his paws on a fellow Pridelander. That might be considered assault. How he gets revenge? We'll have to wait and see. lol**

 **Guest3:**

 **Yep... hunting is a good activity to handle anger management for some. lol**

 **Don't worry... Kiara's confrontation with Scar and his hyenas will come around... eventually.**

 **I am thanos:**

 **Unfortunately, fanfiction isn't like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings where you get the entire chapter in 1 go. This takes time to build up and it makes you wonder what happens next... with a very long wait period, unfortunately. lol.**

 **You know... you're the first person to mention Zira in the comment section. congratulations. That is a question I'll let you theorize and see if you are right when it is revealed in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

_If you have other things in your life- Family, Friends, good productive day work- these can interact with your writing and the sum will be all the richer_

 _~David Brin_

 **Hey there everyone. Yes, this is a chapter and yes I'm alive. The sudden drop out from the face of the earth was a product of multiple things happening at once and making a split second decision of putting things aside and dealing with life issues. The writing was unfortunately one of those. Never the less... I'm here. I'm still writing. I've not lost my drive and I've been busy writing and being part of upcoming short films for other students on my campus and their film festivals. For those of you who have waited on me after all this time I want to give you a heartfelt thank you for having to bear the unforeseen long wait. For everyone else who's just here to read... I got a good chapter right here that's ready for all of you.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 ** _Chapter 10: I just can't wait… for this day to end._**

 ** _'_**

'

'

* * *

As time passed, Simba and Nala began to grow into fine, healthy young cubs. Meanwhile Kiara also introduced Timon and Pumbaa to the king and told them of their little problem. Akina of course was disappointed since she had thought those two would be dinner. When Kiara brought them back and introduced them as friends it disappointed the head huntress greatly. She was hoping to chat with the golden lioness and get to know her better while enjoying a nice warthog, but alas, that was not going to happen anytime soon. In the end though, Mufasa made it clear to everyone that Kiara's new friends were not to be hunted or harmed by the Pride, and as a bonus, Kiara had showed them their brand-new home in the Pride Lands. It was a nice secluded oasis that was far enough away from most of the animals but close enough if they ever needed to go to Pride Rock.

In Kiara's mind, things were looking up. She had her uncles back, her father and mother were growing up happy and healthy, and the Pride Lands hadn't had a hyena attack in a while. Yet, like all good things, it was not meant to last. Today, as the sun barely began to peek over the hills, a silhouette of a lion cub came running to the ledge of Pride Rock. As the sun continued to rise, the shadowy cub was revealed to have brownish golden fur, a tan muzzle, and an energetic smile that told everyone that he was ready to take on the world. Seeing that the sun was beginning to rise, the cub ran back inside the den and began calling out for his parents.

"Dad! Dad!" he shouted as he began jumping on and bounding over the sleeping lionesses, "Come on Dad we gotta go! Wake up!"

Upon hearing the cub's loud shouts, Kiara's eyes fluttered open. While laying on her back, she groaned as she looked up to see who it was making the racket. Suddenly…

"Oof!" from out of nowhere, the golden cub jumped onto her stomach making Kiara jolt from the shock and pain.

"Oops. Sorry." The cub said casually as he kept on running towards his parents. As Kiara rolled onto her feet and looked at the cub running through the dimly lit cave, all she could do was look at him in annoyance.

"Simba…" she groaned under her breath at her future father. She then watched as he ran up to Mufasa and Sarabi and began pestering them.

"Dad?" Simba asked while next to Mufasa's ear, but his father didn't respond. He tried again in a more annoyed tone: "Daaad." but still, Mufasa didn't stir. In response the cub began saying over and over again: "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

"Your son… is awake." Sarabi moaned to Mufasa with her eyes still shut, trying to go back to sleep. Mufasa kept his eyes closed as well before he responded in a similar tone: "Before sunrise he's _you_ r son."

"Dad! Dad? Come on Dad!" Seeing that his father was still not responding, Simba then proceeded to pull on Mufasa's ear with his teeth. Still his father didn't move from his sleeping position. Instead, Simba wound up loosing his grip with his teeth and tumbling backwards. He let out a surprise yelp as his body actually wound up rolling into a pile of bones from yesterday's leftovers, shattering them and making more noise in the den.

On the sidelines, Kiara watched the younger version of her father and shook her head in amusement. She had always heard stories of her father's excitable nature when he was just a cub. Watching him grow had been something else. He had gone from a energetic newborn to a rowdy cub in just a couple of months. Watching him made Kiara wonder how such a loveable and carefree spirit could have gotten so eroded and staunch when he got older. He even grew up with a moto that meant 'no worries' and he still was a stick in the mud at times. Maybe now that she was here to stop events things would be different.

Simba, meanwhile, got back up onto his feet and charged at Mufasa, ramming the Lion King with his head. It didn't hurt Mufasa, but it annoyed him enough for him to open an eye and look at his disgruntle son.

"You promised!" Simba said as he gave his father a pout and narrowed his amber eyes at him. Mufasa knew that it was pretty much impossible to get any more sleep at this point, plus he did promise his son that today was the day, so he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up."

"Yah!" Simba exclaimed in glee followed a bright smile came onto his face as he ran towards the entrance of the cave. Mufasa let out a yawn that sounded like a small roar as he and Sarabi got up and began to follow their son to the exit. As Simba ran by, he passed right by Kiara who chuckled as she watched the golden cub walk past her. As the family walked to the entrance, Kiara decided to follow behind. She enjoyed seeing the past play out before her with her father.

As she got to the entrance she saw Simba and Mufasa going up the rocky stairwell to the very top of Pride Rock. She was about to follow them, until a paw came out in front of her.

"Kiara…" Sarabi eyed the lioness, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Oh, Sarabi! Um…" Kiara stuttered, a bit surprised by the queen stopping her, and staying behind for that matter, "I was just… um…"

"Leave them be." Sarabi said gently, "I know you enjoy the morning walks but Mufasa will not be doing that today. Simba has been begging for his father to start teaching him for the last few months. Let them be alone for a while." Having said that, Sarabi glared at Kiara, letting her know she was serious. Kiara wanted to protest, but seeing the queen's serious look she knew that this wasn't an issue that was up for debate.

"Fine… ok Sarabi." Kiara let out a sigh of submission, "I won't disturb them." Sarabi, seeing the disappointed look in Kiara's eyes, offered to make it up to her.

"If you like, I can accompany you on a walk this morning?" Sarabi offered.

"No, no, it's fine." Kiara replied with a shake of her head, "I'll just go see how the others are doing." Seeing that Kiara had made up her mind, Sarabi went back inside to get a bit more sleep before starting the day with the hunting party. She knew Kiara well enough to know her routine. It was normal for her to go on walks with Mufasa or Akina or one of the other lionesses in the morning. What she didn't know was that this time it was different.

When Sarabi was out of sight, Kiara dropped the sad act and looked back up to the staircase. This was Simba's first day of royal training, meaning that he was about to have that famous talk that she had heard about when she was just a cub. Though she normally respected her future grandmother's wishes… she just couldn't afford to miss this moment.

Looking around to make sure no one else was there, Kiara began to silently creep up the side of the staircase. As she neared the top, she peeked her head right over the floor to see Mufasa and his son Simba sitting side by side, looking out at the sun as it rose over the Pride Lands. With their backs turned to her, Kiara watched in silence as the rays of the sun began to hit them… and Mufasa began to speak.

"Look Simba. Everything the light touches, is our kingdom."

"Wow…" the golden cub said in awe as his gaze was fixed at the land before him. Mufasa continued to speak.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun." The king then looked down at the young prince, getting Simba's attention, "One day Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you… as the new king."

Kiara watched in silence with a smile on her face as Mufasa and her father continued to speak. It warmed her heart to witness this moment of her father's life. Besides being a sweet moment between her father and her grandfather, it helped her understand what he had before the stampede. It was sad… but that's why she was here, to prevent that. She couldn't lose sight of her goal. She couldn't-

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Kiara came out of her thoughts as she heard Simba's voice again. She looked up to see Mufasa turning back towards her.

"Oh, there's more to being king then getting your way all the time." Mufasa said as he walked towards Kiara while looking back at his son, not even noticing her.

"There's more?" Simba asked excitedly, causing Mufasa to let out a light chuckle at his son's innocent attitude.

Seeing that she had overstayed her welcome, Kiara began to silently, yet quickly, walk back down the slopes of Pride Rock before Mufasa or Simba saw her. Thankfully, she got to the bottom and back inside the main den right as the Lion King and his son came walking down and began to make their way out into the Savannah. Kiara watched from the shadows of the cave as they walked out of sight. While watching them leave, her mind thought back to what Rafiki told her the other day about how she had to be cautious and stay focused on stopping Scar. Though the moment was touching, she knew what else would happen later on today, what would be the beginning of the troubled times. Luckily for her, she already had an idea in mind to make sure Simba would stay out of trouble.

'

* * *

'

On the other side of the Pride Lands, Timon and Pumbaa were both resting in a hammock made out of banana leaves. Ever since Kiara introduced them to this place, they had been living the high life. They named their new home Hakuna Matata Falls in honor of their motto and after living there for only a few weeks they realized that this was their true dream home. They had lots of bugs to eat, pleasant living temperature, not many neighbors, and best of all they were off the menu for any and all carnivorous cats. What they didn't realize was that now, Kiara had need of them.

Not long after Simba and Mufasa left, Kiara began to make her way towards the small oasis to talk to the meerkat and warthog and get them to help out with something. She remembered how they used to watch her when she used to be a cub. Hopefully since they were grateful for her help… and younger then she remembered, they could be able to do the same thing for Simba. Upon arriving at Hakuna Matata Falls, Kiara found the two blissfully asleep next to the water's edge in their little makeshift hammock. They seemed to have settled in quite well.

"Hey guys," Kiara greeted as she walked up to the two, "Wake up. I got to talk to you about something." Despite the obvious greeting, neither warthog or meerkat stirred from their sleep. Kiara frowned and tried again: "Pumbaa, Timon, wake up!" as she prodded the meerkat with her paw. Instead of waking up, Timon responded by yawning, grabbing Kiara's paw, and pulling it over his body to act like a bedsheet. By this time Kiara has had enough with her future uncle's antics.

Pulling her paw off Timon, she grabbed the hammock with her teeth and began to pull it back further, and further, until the straps on the tree were at their breaking point. Finally, thinking that it was far enough, Kiara released it like a giant slingshot, sending the duo flying into the air, causing them to wake up and let out a scream of terror before landing face first into the water. A giggle escaped the lioness as she watched the meerkat and warthog pop their heads out of the water.

"What the heck was that for?!" Timon exclaimed as he stepped out of the water, soaking wet, and began to beat the water out of his ears. The meerkat clearly wasn't happy by the wakeup call, the warthog on the other hand was going with the flow.

"Hey, Timon! Look! I can backstroke!" In the background, the red warthog moved across the water with his belly facing the sky, spewing water out of his mouth like a fountain. Upon seeing this, Timon looked back at his pig companion with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, hey! Out of the water ya ham bone!" Timon told Pumbaa, "Wade in there long enough and it will look like a pool of gravy rather than a pleasure spring."

"Guys!" Kiara exclaimed, getting tired of their antics. She didn't come here to watch them goof around, she needed them for something important. Timon and Pumbaa both shut up and looked back at Kiara when they heard the urgency in her voice. Pumbaa got out of the water while Timon eyed the golden lioness with curiosity. Not since the first time they met did she sound this worried.

"Uh… you ok Kiara?" Timon asked as Pumbaa came out of the water, "You seem a little tense."

"Listen…" Kiara said as she avoided the question, "You guys know Simba, right?"

"You mean the king's kid?" Timon asked, thinking back to when he and Pumbaa were introduced to Mufasa and the others. He remembered Simba and actually got to meet him and some other girl cub. They seemed nice, seeing how neither of them were as stuck up as the rest of these adult kitties.

"What about him?" Pumbaa asked, "He's not in trouble, is he?"

"No not in trouble… not yet…" Kiara said as she mumbled that last part to herself. She let out a sigh before looking at the due ow and telling them: "I would really appreciate it if you would both keep and eye on him and Nala. I just have a bad feeling in my gut for some reason."

"Don't worry Kiara," Timon said with confidence, "We'll be on them like stink on a warthog."

"Hey!" Pumbaa looked at his companion with an annoyed glare.

"It's a hard truth buddy. Live with it."

"Guys, I'm serious!" Kiara stated, getting between them both, "Danger could be lurking behind every rock, especially with more hyenas being spotted around as of late."

"Hyenas?!" Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed in unison. There was a lot of things they would and would not do, and dealing with matters that involved hyenas was one of those things that both of them avoided at all cost.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it sister!" Timon said as he walked up and pointed a finger at Kiara, "Babysitting is one thing but we are not, I repeat, NOT about to deal with hyenas! We specialize in avoiding those scavengers."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Kiara groaned, becoming impatient, "I just need you to keep Simba out of trouble and away from the hyenas!"

"Oh…" Timon and Pumbaa said in unison, connecting the dots and realizing what Kiara was telling them, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Just…" Kiara took a moment to breathe, trying her best to not let her aggravation get the better of her. This was a serious matter after all. "Wait outside Pride Rock for him, keep out of sight, and if anything happens come and tell me immediately. Got it?"

"Right!" Timon said as he hopped on Pumbaa's back, "Come Pumbaa! We will protect the prince as well as this savannah! Not rain nor snow nor sleet can stop the unstoppable of unstoppable team of-"

"JUST GO!" Kiara roared, losing all patients. This caused Timon and Pumbaa to scream and make a B line for the savannah. Watching them both run off, leaving behind a streak of dust in their path. Normally she wasn't this tense but knowing that this was the day that Scar would make the first move really got her on edge. What if she messed up? What if something went wrong? Would her being involved help things or make matters worse?

Though she was happy to have seen the beginning of Simba's childhood memories, right now she just couldn't wait for this day to end.

'

* * *

'

Later on that day, she went back to Pride Rock to try to relax and get her mind off of things. She knew Mufasa was currently out and about on patrols so she went to the tanning rocks to hang out with Sarabi and the other lionesses. Their company had really become something she had grown to enjoy over these past few months in these new Pride Lands. Upon arriving at the sun rocks on the side of Pride Rock, Kiara spotted Sarabi and Sarafina lounging together talking about something. With them were Akina, Sabini, and Inyoni, and with them were two of the newest cubs to the pride, Chumvi and Kula.

"Hi girls," Kiara greeted, getting the pride's attention. Her greeting was met with everyone else returning a greeting or acknowledgement of some sort to the newcomer. The cubs, upon hearing the adults suddenly become happy also looked up from their mother's paws to see what was going on.

"Hey! There you are golden girl!" Akina greeted excitedly, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you all morning."

"Oh just… out and about." Kiara replied as she went and sat next to everyone, including Sarabi and Sarafina, "So what's going on?" Before anyone could answer, some pouting could be heard from nearby.

"But moooooom!" two cubs whined in unison at their mothers.

"No buts, Chumvi," Sabini stated firmly to her son in her paws, "You are still a bit too young to be going out into the savannah."

"Same goes for you to, Kula," Inyoni told her daughter, "Perhaps in another month or so."

"But it's not faaaaair!" both cubs whined in unison, giving their mother's pouting faces.

"Simba and Nala are only a month older and their parents get to let them go out!" Chumvi complained.

"Yeah," Kula added, "Why can't we go with them, mommy? We promise to be good." Both mothers looked back at Sarabi and the others to see if they would offer any help in this situation. The queen however simply gestured with her head towards the cubs. It was her silent way of telling the new mothers: 'go on. You both can do this.' Wasn't really the reaction either of the young lionesses were looking for, but they decided to work with what they had.

"Chumvi…" Sabini sighed as she looked down at her son, "Simba and Nala are a bit older than you and they are still under intense supervision. You'll have your chance to go out and see the Pride Lands on your own one day, but you have to be patient."

"Besides," Inyoni added, "Since they're away, they won't get first dibs on today's lunch."

"Lunch?!" Kula exclaimed with glee when she heard that, "Forget going into the Pride Lands! When do we eat?" Though Kula was ok with the idea of staying behind, Chumvi rolled his eyes and pouted as he rested in his mother's paws. Everyone giggled at the sight and Sabini and Inyoni were at least content with the fact that they explained everything to their children. Though everyone took this as fun banter between two new mothers and their ever-growing cubs, Kiara took the conversation as something else entirely.

"Wait a minute…" she said as her eyes went wide and she looked at the others with a look of terror on her face, "Simba and Nala left already? They're in the Pride Lands?!" upon hearing this, everyone looked at her with confused looks on their face.

"Kiara what's the matter?" Sarabi asked in a concerned tone.

"I need to know! Simba and Nala, did they just leave?" Kiara said, beginning to panic. If they had left a while ago, then why didn't Timon and Pumbaa come and get her? All of that should have transpired by now! Why weren't they here?

"They left about 20 minutes ago," Akina stated as she got to her feet and approached Kiara, "Simba said something about showing Nala a cool place around the water hole. What's gotten into you today?"

"No, no, no… this is bad!" Kiara mumbled out loud. She then looked at all the pride members who looked at her with concerned expressions and realized that she was causing a panic. Not knowing what to say, she told them: "I'm sorry… I just… I have to go." Having said that she turned and ran down Pride Rock and out into the savannah. Her words didn't help put everyone's minds at ease, especially Sarabi and Sarafina's.

"Sarabi?" Sarafina looked at her friend with worry, "What do you think has Kiara all shaken up? You don't think our children are in…"

"I'm not sure Sarafina," Sarabi said as she got serous and looked out at where Kiara ran off to, "But something isn't right… and we need to make sure Simba and Nala are ok."

"But they're with Zazu," Sarafina replied in a tone that showed that she was trying to convince herself that everything was alright, "Surely he would keep them out of trouble, or get Mufasa or one of us if something came up."

"I know Sara I know…" Sarabi sighed as her gaze looked longingly out into the Pride Lands, "But Kiara seemed so worried. I'm… unsure of what's going on… but I'm not waiting here to find out."

'

* * *

'

Kiara meanwhile ran towards the waterhole as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her chest as her mind raced. What could have happened? She told those two to keep an eye on those cubs! Surely with both Zazu and them watching Simba and Nala they wouldn't have been able to slip away… right?"

"Hmmmlp! Hmmmlp ummms!"

Kiara suddenly skidded to a halt as she heard the muffled cries of Timon and Pumbaa in distress. Quickly, she ran towards the sound of her uncles. When she got to a small clearing, she skidded to a halt and looked around. There was nothing. She didn't see Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, or the cubs anywhere. The only thing in this clearing was some big Rhinoceros who was sitting down on the hard rocky ground. Wait a minute…

"Hmmmmlp!" the noise sounded again, and it was coming from the lower end of the beast.

"Timon? Pumbaa?!" Kiara said in shock as she pin pointed the sound towards the large herbivore's bottom.

"Kiara?" Timon muffled out when he heard the lioness's voice, "Is that you? Quick! Get this big lummox off of us! It's cramped in here!"

"And I don't do so well in tight quarters!" Pumbaa added. Kiara groaned mentally when she heard this. Part of her was thinking that her younger versions of her uncles would be a bit better at keeping an eye on her mischievous parents. Now she knew why her uncles were so easy to ditch when she was little: they were always this gullible. Still, now was not the time to be reminiscing about the past. Her parent's lives were at stake.

Looking up at the rhino, Kiara cleared her throat and said to it: "Um… excuse me? Can you please stand up for a moment?" The rhino, hearing Kiara's request stood to her feet before looking back to see a warthog and meerkat smushed up against her rear end. Letting out a snort, she shook them both off before walking away from the three of them. Instantly, Timon and Pumbaa began to take deep breaths of air as they laid in front of Kiara.

"This…" Timon said as he gasped for breath, "Is why… I… hate… rhinos!" For some, this would be quite funny, but Kiara was in no mood to be joking around at the moment.

"Guys!" she said frantically as she looked around, "Where's Simba?"

"Oh… that kid…" Timon groaned as he put his hands up to act as though he was choking something, "When I get my hands on that little hair ball, I'll wring his neck!" Timon then noticed Kiara standing over both him and Pumbaa with a frown on her face. This caused the duo to change their attitudes completely.

"It's not our fault!" Pumbaa replied quickly, "They tricked us!"

"Yeah," Timon added, "The kid is an evil genius!" One minute we were just briskly strolling down the path towards the waterhole, then next thing we knew, everything turned red and animals were singing and pandemonium was going on!"

"Next thing we knew, a rhino was sitting on us!" Pumbaa finished, "She sat on that hornbill too. He was able to get out though."

"Yeah well a lot of good that did us!" Timon complained when he heard Pumbaa mention Zazu escaping, "He took off the moment he was free! Didn't even bother to stay and help us out at all! Good for nothing banana beak!"

As Timon and Pumbaa continued to explain themselves, Kiara's gaze went towards the shadowy landscape just ahead of them. Even with her intervening nothing changed. Sure, she sent Timon and Pumbaa to watch over Simba and Nala, of all people, but still the event was proceeding just like she remembered in her parent's stories. Was everything set in stone? Was history truly doomed to be as it once was even if she tried to stop it? Those were questions Kiara did not yet have the answer to. Never the less, she wouldn't know buy just standing around arguing with a warthog and meerkat.

"Come on!" Kiara told her uncles as she bounded towards the Northern border, "We have to catch up with them!"

"Whoa! Hey! Hold up cowgirl!" Timon exclaimed as he jumped on Pumbaa's back and rode up next to Kiara, "We lost sight of the kid! We don't even know where he went!"

"I do!" Kiara said in a serious tone as her eyes remained focus on what laid ahead, "The Elephant Graveyard."

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _ **And there it is! Chapter 10! Before I get reviews telling me: "Nooo! Why didn't you include the graveyard scene?!" One, I want you to come back and review it, and two, I want to keep these stories around 3-3.5k words. Sorry.  
**_

 _ **Also, I want to try and reach out to you all so that you can stay in touch with me and so you can know what's going on in my personal life as well. I'm honestly not social media savy, but I'm going to try and get onto twitter and do some more stuff. So with that being said, let me know if I should do that or not.**_

 _ **With that being said, Hope you all enjoyed, I'm sorry for the extended monthly wait, and thank you all so much for reading what I write. You're all awesome and this story wouldn't be where it's at today if it wasn't for you guys. Take care and until next time this is Rogue Lion signing off.**_

 _ **(Salutes the Audience)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tadaaa!**_

 _ **Hello and welcome! I'm not dead... though it seemed like it. Now... you're all probably wondering why the absence. It's a mixture of 2 things.**_

 _ **One is being on constant film sets, writing screen writing, working as a grip, etc. I didn't have time... nore did I know how to really share with everyone. Sorry.**_

 _ **Also, I got logged out and I keep all my log in information on a notebook. When flying back home I lost it and have had no way of logging back on. I tried to log back in but... I didn't have the password. I tried to get it back through the forgot password option but every time I wrote it in it would not come back. It wasn't till about a week ago I decided to try again. It worked finally!  
**_

 _ **So now... I first want to say thank you to all you patient people. I have read the reviews and have heard your cry and I am answering.**_

 _ **Next I want to thank my cowriter Candyman. I wouldn't have been able to get here without him and his help.**_

 _ **I'll have a note at the end of the chapter, but for now... let's get into this long awaited chapter of "In a Perfect World"**_

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **"Picking Fights in the Graveyard"**

'

'

'

"Did we lose them?"

"I think so…" Simba panted as he and Nala skidded to a halt and looked around the Graveyard. All that could be seen was mounds upon mounds of bones for miles. That's all the cubs thought was here but they had quickly learned that the Graveyard was home to a hyena clan, and they weren't friendly. Now Simba, Nala, and Zazu were being chased by three hyenas with a bad sense of humor. Once they got far enough, the cubs stopped when they realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Zazu?" Simba asked as he looked around and realized that their babysitter was missing. Suddenly both cubs heard a squawk out in the distance and recognized the hornbill's voice. Wasting no time, Simba ran in the direction of the bird's cries. He was wasn't about to let Zazu become hyena chow.

"Simba! Wait up!" Nala called out as the little female cub ran after her best friend. Suffice to say… this was not how they imagined this fun little trip of theirs was going to go.

Earlier, Simba had invited Nala to accompany him to go check out a really cool place by the "water hole" of course both cubs had a different destination in mind: the Elephant Graveyard. Everything was smooth sailing until Sarabi made Zazu go with them. Simba knew he had to ditch the royal pain in the tail, but upon leaving they were met by his uncles Timon and Pumbaa! They were actually pretty cool guys and Simba enjoyed hanging out with them, but just like Zazu they could be a real pain. This time, for instance, they said they were keeping an eye on them to make sure they all stayed out of trouble. Luckily the cub had a plan to get past all 3. With a little music, some singing, and some help from the local animals, they were able to skip away scot free… for a little bit at least.

Zazu somehow caught up with them and it wasn't long before hyenas popped out. Simba had no idea that other creatures lived there. It was a graveyard! Everything was supposed to be dead! Never the less, he got them into this mess and he wasn't about to let his friends get eaten because of him.

"Aaah!" Simba and Nala saw Zazu's shadow appear on a rock wall near a geyser before being grabbed by a hyena and used like a puppet.

"And then went the little major domo bird, hippady hop, all the way to the birdy boiler," Banzia laughed as he suddenly stuffed Zazu butt first into a active geyser.

"Oh no!" Zazu squawked as he struggled to no avail, "Not the birdy boi- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" All 3 hyenas busted out in a fit of laughter as Zazu shot up into the air like a firework. Seeing the pompous rat with wings being sent off in such a manner was just hilarious to them.

"Hey!" Suddenly the sound of the prince's voice caught their attention, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Shenzi grinned as she saw the golden cub puff out his chest proudly as if he was actually a king. How amusing.

"Like… you?" She narrowed her eyes as her and her boys got ready to jump in for the kill.

"Oops…" Simba laid his ears back as he realized his mistake. He's a cub trying to pick a fight with 3 grown hyenas. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to the graveyard after all.

'

* * *

'

"Simba? Naaaalaaaa!" Timon called out as he and Pumbaa walked next to Kiara through the massive graveyard in search of the cubs.

"Kids! Come on!" Kiara called out to them hastily as she ran around looking over every skull, joint, and rib cage wherever she went, "This isn't funny guys!"

The moment they got to the border they had entered into what looked like a new world. The sky was black, it smelled of dead elephants, and there were bones as far as the eye could see. Naturally, Timon and Pumbaa were a little unnerved by the scene. Bones… death… hyenas… eerie landscape… death… hyenas… bones… more death! They thought they were taking a babysitting gig, not a search and rescue mission!

"Oh, let's face it! They can be anywhere by now!" Timon said in his usual pessimistic demeanor. Kiara looked back at him in disbelief.

"You're not seriously giving up on them, are you?" she narrowed her eyes at the meerkat. This caused Timon to raise his hands defensively.

"No, no of course not!" Timon replied quickly, "I'm just saying is all. Next time if you want to keep track of those little terrors you might want to put a beeper on them."

Pumbaa meanwhile was looking around until he found a nearby geyser. Looking like a possible place the cubs could hide, he looked inside for them.

"Kids? You in there? Yikes!" suddenly a burst of hot steam spewed out of the geyser. It engulphed the warthog's face causing him to scream in shock and pain. Moments later the hot air cleared to show Pumbaa with wide eyes and his black hair spiked up from the crazy burst of hot air, not to mention the tip of his hair had caught fire. Coughing out a bunch of steam as well as put out the flaming hair with a hoof, Pumbaa looked at Timon and Kiara before answering: "Welp… they're not in there."

Both Timon and Kiara looked unamused by the warthog's antics, but suddenly they heard a scream in the distance.

"Simba! AAHHHH! Help me!"

"That sounds like Nala!" Kiara's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Quickly she and Timon and Pumbaa leapt into action, running through the twisted roads between the bone mounds to follow the screams. As they rounded the bend, Kiara gasped when she saw Nala sliding down a hill of bones towards three very hungry hyenas.

"Nala!" Kiara exclaimed in terror as she ran as quick as she could, "Hold on!"

"Auntie Kiara!" Nala heard the lioness's voice and saw her and her friends running towards her, "Help!" though try as she might to climb, she continued to slide down towards the hyenas.

"We're not going to make it in time!" Pumbaa announced as they saw the lead hyena, Shenzi, about to close in on the cub. Kiara thought that it was over, that they were too late, when suddenly from the top of the bone mound Simba came sliding down the side of the bone hill towards Kiara. Right as Shenzi opened her mouth to tear into the tan cub, Simba was there in an instant and slashed Shenzi across her cheek with a firm swipe from his paws.

"Whoo hoo! At a boy kid! Give her another right hook!" Timon cheered as they watched Simba help pull Nala up the hill to get away from the hyenas. Shenzi however, coming over the shock of having her face slashed, growled as she looked back at them. She was about to lunge when Kiara suddenly pounced on her back and pinned her to the ground.

"Stop right there!" she growled menacingly at the hyena, "You're not laying a paw on them!" Kiara thought she had the advantage but as she looked down at Shenzi, the hyena didn't look all too concerned. In fact… she smiled before letting out a quiet laugh. As she did, her companions Banzi and Ed walked up to Kiara, grinning and laughing as well.

"Well if it isn't the goody golden girl," Banzi chuckled as they approached her.

"Stay back!" Kiara growled, "I'm warning you!" she readied herself to fight if necessary. She was a much better hunter than she was before, not to mention when the outlanders joined the Pride Lands back in her time, Kovu had shown her a thing or two about fighting. Still, something didn't seem right. They weren't shocked or scared by her pinning one of their own. It was like… they expected it?

"Look kitty, on any other day we'd love to stay and chat," Shenzi told Kiara while she was being held down by the lioness, "But we got a dinner date that we can't afford to miss. Don't worry though… we'll leave you for our third wheels. Now girls!"

Before Kiara could process what she meant, two blurs suddenly came out of the shadows and tackled her off of Shenzi. Kiara gasped as she suddenly had two forms on top of her, barking and clawing at her. She began fighting back, roaring and swiping at them wildly to get them off, all the while Shenzi and her trio laughed at the sight.

"Come on boys!" Shenzi grinned, "Let's go grab some fast food. Ha!"

"No, no wait I got one!" Banzi said as they left Kiara and ran after the cubs, "Let's go take out the takeout. Hahahahaha!"

Kiara from the corner of her eye saw the trio running off and by this point had gotten back on her feet to try an pursue. She had been hurt by being blindsided but she was not about to let those fiends lay a claw on the cubs! She ran a couple feet before her attackers got in front of her. They were both hyenas, short, firm, having muscle on them. They both laughed as they got stood in front of Kiara.

"Awwwe… look at this, Azizi," the dark fur hyena said to her companion, "I think she's trying to run from us."

"Ha! As if Kamari," Azizi, a grey furred hyena, replied to her companion, "Like we'll actually let this over grown cat interfere with the boss' plans." Kiara groaned as she looked at them. She could fight them and even win… but she didn't have time for this! Simba and Nala needed her now! The more time she wasted the more likely they were to end up in a hyena's stomach. Luckily, she had minions of her own that she could use as well.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" she called out to her friends who were cheering on the sidelines, "Go help Simba and Nala! I got these two." Normally if being told to go after hyenas the pair would downright refuse, but right now their friends were on the line. They may be cowards… but before that they were friends and friends stick together till the end.

"Ay Ay captain!" They both saluted before rushing off to go help Simba and Nala. Upon seeing the meerkat and warthog rush off, Azizi and Kamari realized that their master's could be in trouble. They ran to stop them but Kiara jumped in front of them.

"What was that you said earlier?" she asked them with a toothy grin, "As if I'd let you interfere?" both hyenas growled before they both lunged at Kiara. In turn, Kiara lunged back at them as their battle cries echoed throughout the graveyard.

'

* * *

'

Simba and Nala had gotten a head start after slicing Shenzi in the face. Nala wanted to stay behind and help Kiara out but Simba saw what happened after they tried to help out Zazu. Right now the only thing going through Simba's mind was getting away from the hyenas and keeping Nala safe. They ran until they reached a dead end cave. Not knowing what else to do, they both began climbing up a nearby decaying elephant corps to try and get higher and attempt to desperately to get out. Despite this, the fragile bones underneath them gave out and both cubs tumbled back onto the ground.

"Ow… it's no use." Simba groaned as he and Nala picked themselves off the ground, "It's too steep."

"Don't worry Simba," Nala said now calming down a bit, "Maybe if we hide here we'll be alright?"

"Hehehehe. You wish."

Both cubs gasped when they heard Shenzi's voice and sure enough her, Banzi and Ed were stalking up to the front of the den. All three had evil grins on their faces and Banzi even taunted with: "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Nala immediately cowered back near the wall of the cave. Simba however stepped protectively in front of Nala, ready to defend her.

"Rawr! Rawr! Raw!" Simba tried to roar at hyenas, though being a cub it came out more as a cub saying to word 'rawr'.

"Eh ha! That was it?" Shenzi mocked as she and her boys approached them. With Kiara held up with her underlings, getting rid of the prince and his little friend would be easier then hunting in the Pride Lands. Feeling confident, Shenzi teased: "Do it again, come on."

Simba, undeterred by the hyenas mocking him, attempted to roar again but something else sounded.

"Drop em."

The hyenas stopped laughing before looking back. They could tell by the deep voice that it wasn't Kiara, but they weren't expecting to see a warthog and meerkat standing at the entrance.

"Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa!" Simba exclaimed with glee when he saw them.

"They'll save us!" Nala added with joy. The hyenas however weren't all that impressed.

"Hey," Banzi raised an eyebrow at the arrival of these two animals, "Who's the rat?" this question sent Timon into a rage.

"Rat?! Why I oughta…" Timon acted like he was rolling up his sleeves as he jumped off of Pumbaa's head, "Let me at em let me at em!" thankfully Pumbaa grabbed his tail before he could rush the three hyenas.

"Hold on Timon," Pumbaa replied calmly, "We're going to help them but remember, sticks and stones may break our bones but words can't hurt us." Though Pumbaa tried to stay level headed in this intense situation, the hyenas found this scene to be absolutely ridiculous. All three of them busted out laughing at the scene.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life," Shenzi said as she held her stomach, "but a temperamental rat and a philosophical pig is a first! Hahahaha!" the moment she said that, Pumbaa's eyes narrowed as he glared at the hyenas. Timon, Simba and Nala meanwhile all tensed up when they heard what the hyena said. This… wasn't going to go well.

"You talking to me?"

"uh oh, you called him a pig." Timon gritted his teeth as he stepped off to the side.

"You talking to me?!"

"They shouldn't have done that." Simba added as he and Nala scooted off to the side.

"YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

"Now they're in for it," Nala added as she hid with Simba.

"They call me… MR PIG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" suddenly Pumbaa charged the trio of hyenas, catching them completely off guard. Timon got to where Simba and Nala were and began to lead them towards the entrance, close to the wall. All the while they watched what could only be described as… well… there really was no good word to describe it. The scene started out with Pumbaa body slamming Shenzi before hooking the two males with his tusks and throwing them into the air. The hyenas didn't understand what was going on, as they yelped in shock and tried to fight back. Yet despite their attempts, the warthog fought with such strength and speed that it was unreal.

"Take that you stupid!" Pumbaa exclaimed as he got Shenzi into a choke hold with one hoof and Banzi in another, smashing their heads together, "And that! And that!" Ed meanwhile charged and tried to get to his allies in time but Pumbaa simply threw his two hyenas into the third, causing them to crash into the bone pile. He huffed as he charged at them again, but after experiencing the warthog's wrath, Shenzi and the others found that they suddenly lost their appetite for lion cubs.

"Run for it!" Banzi exclaimed, "He's crazy!" all of them began scrambling over each other in an attempt to get away from Pumbaa. They ran towards the exit, Shenzi in the lead, thinking that if they could get out of the cave then they would be safe. They were wrong.

The moment they ran outside a they were met with a loud roar as the massive golden form of the Lion King descended upon the hyenas. Mufasa wasted no time and began smacking them around before pinning them all together to the ground. Moments later, Pumbaa came out with Timon on his head and Nala and Simba behind them.

"That's what you get you yellow bellies!" Pumbaa exclaimed as he and Timon began making pumped huffs to show how excited they were after the fight. Simba and Nala tried to mimic them but the moment they saw Mufasa they both grew quiet with nervous looks on their faces. Though they were happy that they were rescued they knew they were now in trouble. Of course they weren't the only ones.

"Oh please! Uncle, uncle," Shenzi pleaded with Mufasa who roared in their faces, "Calm down… we're really sorry. This was just some crazy… misunderstanding."

"If you ever come near my son again…" Mufasa threatened. Upon hearing this the hyenas looked back at the group yet their eyes all went to the warthog who huffed at them. They looked back at Mufasa with a cheeky grin.

"A bit on the chubby side, don't you think?" Banzi joked. Mufasa, unamused, let out an angry roar, causing them all to wince. Shenzi and Ed hugged each other while Banzi decided to quit while ahead: "Eheh… tootles!" All three of them then slipped out from under Mufasa's grasp and ran off into the shadows of the graveyard. Mufasa looked up and contemplated going after them, but there was honestly no point in it. This was there territory and the only reason he was here was for his son. He was safe now… that was all that mattered.

"Dad…" Simba said with his ears laid back as he walked up to his father. He knew he was in trouble and he wanted to make amends for it, but his words were stuck in his throat, "I… I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa said sternly as he looked at the cub.

"Dad I'm… I'm sorry." Simba replied, not knowing what else to say. Mufasa to was at a loss for words. He and his son needed a serious talk, but not here… not now.

"Let's go home." He ordered as he began to walk away, but was suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" Timon exclaimed causing everyone to halt, "Where's Kiara?"

'

* * *

'

The fighting had been fierce, the air intense, now Kiara and the two hyenas stood across from each other, glaring at one another. Their bodies were covered in slashes and bruises yet none of them seemed to be backing down. Kiara had used her might to overpower her opponents several times, yet she was fighting two very strong fighters. The moment she pinned one the other was there to attack her. No one was getting anywhere with this type of fighting. It looked like a stalemate, which would suite the hyenas just fine… that is if they didn't have orders to eliminate her.

"Give… it up… kitty," Azizi said to Kiara as she huffed, nearly out of breath, "You can't beat us… we're… too quick for you."

"Y-Yeah…" Kamari huffed beside her companion, looking equally exhausted, "Why don't… you save us the trouble… and just lie down." Kiara gritted her teeth at them.

"Heh…" she smirked, "You wish." Angered by her remark, the hyenas lunged at her again. Kiara jumped out of the way of Azizi before striking Kamari square in the face, sending the hyena to the ground. Azizi recovered and tried to bite the lioness in her hind legs put Kiara quickly lifted it up and kicked Azizi, knocking a tooth out. The hyena whimpered as Kiara turned to pin her opponent but right before she could Kamari came back and body slammed her, sending her tumbling onto the ground. Kiara huffed as she shook herself off and looked at the hyenas as they both got to their feet.

"Hahaha! You can't win!" Kamari laughed, "There's two of us and only one of you!" They were about to pounce on her at the same time and end this fight but just then another voice spoke up.

"Then how about we even the playing field!"

From out of nowhere, Sarafina as well as Akina jumped over the mound of bones and intercepted the hyenas and began to fight. Kamari and Azizi began to fight back but after being worn out by this one lioness, there was no way they could take on two more. It wasn't long before Akina and Sarafina had backed them away from Kiara.

"Grrr… no fair!" Azizi whined in frustration. Kumari pouted to but then turned to her companion.

"Come on sis," she nudged her, "Let's scram. This place is getting crowded."

"Yeah!" Azizi replied as if she was some cool girl. Both hyenas turned tail and ran into the fog but not before shouting back: "Later goldie! Let's do this again sometime! Hahahahah!" Akina and Sarafina scowled as they watched the two attacking hyenas ran off, mocking Kiara and were about to go after her but were stopped.

"Leave them." A new voice spoke up, "We have wounded to attend to." Kiara heard the new voice before looking back and seeing Sarabi walk towards her with Zazu riding on her shoulder. She tried to stand up to greet her but her wounds caught up with her and she staggered a bit.

"S-Sarabi?" Kiara asked in shock, "What… what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." The lioness replied, her soft voice having somewhat of a serious tone to it, "Sarafina, Akina and I decide to go after you after your unnerving departure from Pride Rock and what do we find? Zazu flying through the air like a rocket, telling us that my son and Nala went to the graveyard. Then we run into Mufasa, who has no idea about any of this, and when we come to rescue them we find you here."

Kiara was silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words to say. Moments later, Mufasa came around the bend with Simba and Nala trailing behind him as well as Timon and Pumbaa.

"Aunty Kiara!" both cubs ran up to her with concerned expressions on their faces as they saw the wounds on her, "Are you alight?"

"Heh… don't worry. Your aunt is tougher than she looks," Kiara sighed as she hugged them both with a relieved look on her face, "I'm just glad you both are alright."

"Kiara!" Pumbaa exclaimed in delight as he ran up to her. Timon jumped off his head and hugged her as well, causing her to wince in pain.

"Kiara! Thank goodness!" the meerkat exclaimed with glee, "I'm telling ya, you're not going to believe what happened earlier." Kiara however, couldn't really hear Timon. She was focused on Sarabi, her grandmother, who apparently was starting to catch on to the fact that Kiara wasn't just some newcomer lioness.

"Sarabi… I…" Kiara began but was cut off.

"Young lady…" Sarabi began with a serious look on her face, "I think it's time you start explaining a few things to us, like how you knew where my son went and didn't bother telling me or Mufasa about it first."

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

 _ **And that's chapter 11 folks! Now in terms of the next chapter... I have to come out and say that the system that has been going on with weekly content is no longer dooable (If these past months were sadly any indication of that) I have a drive for this story as well as my first one that I started my lion king writing on way way back. The problem is the time and energy between this and my day to day life is just... it doesn't work.**_

 _ **That's where you guys come in.**_

 _ **I want to connect with you guys, get to know you, heck maybe even help in your writing. So write and review but also give me your thoughts. Should I open up a blog somewhere? Should I do something on Amino? Facebook? Twitter? I want to try and connect and communicate and share what's happening in my life while at the same time working on this story.**_

 _ **I'll leave it to ya'll, but until next time this is Rogue Lion signing off.**_

 _ **(Salutes the Audience.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. Yes, I'm alive.**

 **Though... I honestly want to appologize to everyone. I know I blacked out for several months unannounced. Things have just been... hectic. Real life problems, my health, my career, not getting contacted by my friend working on the story with me. Things have been rough.**

 **Even still that's no real excuse for all you fans of this work. I want to do right by you all and I want to make it up to you all somehow. I'm going to try and open up some connectivity on the amino app in the lion king section. First lion king one that pops up, just look for Rogue Lion and my pfp should match the one on this site.**

 **Though on the bright side, chapter 12 is out! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 _ **"Look at the Stars, Remember the Sky"**_

 _ **'**_

 _ **'**_

 _ **'**_

* * *

The walk back from the Graveyard was a quiet one. Mufasa was at the front of the group with the lionesses, including Sarabi and Kiara, trailing behind. Behind them were Simba, Nala, and Zazu, and Timon and Pumbaa were at the far back. Besides being slower than the adults, the cubs didn't really want to face them, knowing that they were all probably still upset about earlier. The babysitters meanwhile were keeping a close eye on the two trouble makers, making sure neither of them would run away again, though they highly doubted it after what everyone had just been through.

Despite this, no one was as on edge as Kiara. What Sarabi told her back at the Graveyard replayed over and over in her head. What would Sarabi do? What would she tell the queen? None of this happened like Kiara thought it would. As her mind drifted back to the Graveyard, she couldn't help but notice something. They hyenas… the ones who tried to kill Simba and Nala… they knew she was going to be there. They had expected her to come. The only question she couldn't answer was, how?

"Zazu!"

Everyone halted in their tracks as Mufasa's voice could be heard. Zazu flew past the lionesses and landed in front of the Lion King, having a very submissive posture as he looked up at the lion before asking: "Yes, sire?"

"Escort everyone home," Mufasa said with a serious tone in his voice as his eyes glanced towards the back of the group, "I've got to teach my son a lesson."

Upon hearing this and seeing his father look in his direction, Simba laid his ears back and sunk into the long grass. He was nervous, no, terrified of his father when he was angry. He would… well… the cub honestly didn't know what his father would do, but he hated it when he was mad at him.

"Alright everyone," Sarabi suddenly called out to the group, "Let's head back." Immediately Sarafina, Akina, and the other lionesses began to follow after the major domo. Kiara lagged behind though and thanked Timon and Pumbaa for their help.

"Thank you both so much." She told them with a smile, "I owe you both big time for your help."

"Hey," Timon pointed up at her with a cheeky grin, "We'll hold you to that sister." This caused Kiara to chuckle and hugged them both. The two friends were a bit taken back by the hug but quickly returned the embrace. They had to admit… this golden girl was starting to grow on them, Simba to. They had really found a loving family here in the Pride Lands. Pulling away, Pumbaa began to walk off into the distance with Timon riding on top of him.

"So long Kiara!" Pumbaa called back.

"So long… Mr. Pig." Kiara chuckled back. The sounds of warthog grunts began to slowly fade into the distance as the duo walked into the long grass. Kiara watched as her good friends walked off and it wasn't until her name was called that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey Kiara! Hurry up!" Akina called out to her, "It's getting late and I don't know about you but I need some shut eye after all of this excitement."

"Coming!" Kiara called back. Walking towards the group with the last rays of light shining just barely over the horizons, Kiara looked back once more at Simba. He… her father… looked so sad. Looking back at the golden cub and the king, she saw someone else. She saw her… and her father… back when she was little and would get in trouble. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him, to tell him it was going to be alright. But she had to catch up with the others, and it wasn't her place. Looking back one more time, Kiara sighed and walked off with the other lionesses.

In the long grass, Simba watched as Kiara walked off. He saw how bruised and battered she was. He didn't mean to get her hurt… he didn't mean for Zazu to get his tailfeathers burned… he didn't mean for Nala to get in trouble. Actually, he knew they could get in trouble, but never did the cub imagine getting caught. Part of him was really worried about-

"Simba!"

The young prince winced as he heard his father's voice break the silence and echo in the savannah. Looking over his shoulder with his ears laid back against his head, Simba saw Mufasa who had his back turned to him. Slowly, nervously, Simba began to approach his father, knowing and fretting over what was to come.

'

* * *

'

Kiara, Zazu, and the lionesses were approaching Pride Rock, slowly and quietly. Suddenly Sarabi turned to the group, having a serious look on her face.

"Everyone head back," she told them, "I would wish to speak with Kiara alone." Kiara looked up at the queen with surprise while her friends looked back at her with mischief on their faces.

"Oooooh…" Akina nudged Kiara with a playful grin, "looks like someone is getting the royal treatment. Probably will thank you for saving the little trouble maker eh?" Kiara looked at Akina and forced a smile. She had a feeling she knew what Sarabi was going to say to her, but a congratulations wasn't one of them.

"Uh… yeah." She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her paw, "I'm sure that's what it's about. Heheh…" Akina saw Kiara's expression and how she fidgeted, the brown lioness figured she was just being modest.

"Hey come on Kiara, lighten up." Akina told her with a firm nod, "Just know that whatever the queen has to say to you, you've earned it." Having said that, she walked off to join the rest of the pride, feeling accomplished for giving Kiara some encouraging words. However… that did anything but encourage Kiara. Looking back at the queen who was now sitting in the long grass and staring at her intently, Kiara could tell that there looked to be no way out of talking with Sarabi about the Graveyard.

"Kiara," Sarabi told her gently but it held a rather authoritative tone to it, "Would you please come here?" Kiara put on a straight face as she approached the queen and stood in front of her. Though the young lioness looked nervous, the queen looked as cool as a crocodile with a rather confident smile. She sat in front of Kiara and asked her: "You're not hurt from earlier, are you?"

"Oh um…" she hesitated, caught off guard by the question, "No, your majesty. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kiara nodded with a small smile.

"Good."

Suddenly Sarabi cuffed Kiara on the side of the head with her paw.

"Owe! Jeeze!" Kiara responded in shock. It didn't hurt but it sure didn't feel good. Before she could respond properly, Sarabi's smile turned into a deep frown.

"What in the name of the Great Kings were you doing back there?" she exclaimed like a disappointed mother, "Going after my son on your own? What were you thinking?"

"B-But Sarabi," Kiara tried to defend herself, "I had my friends with me. If it wasn't for them-"

"And we are all grateful for their help," Sarabi cut her off as she narrowed her eyes at the young lioness, "But your first priority shouldn't have been to handle that situation on your own without us!"

"Well what would you have expected me to do? Let them all get eaten?"

"Don't ask a stupid question if you already know the answer to it." Sarabi replied sternly to the young adult, "You should have told me, or the king when you had found out, but you didn't! If it wasn't for Zazu then Mufasa wouldn't have been there in time to stop those mutts who were going to eat my son. My son, Kiara!"

Sarabi took a few breaths after she said that. Kiara could tell by the desperate tone of voice that the queen was indeed racked with worry… and something else. Kiara couldn't quite put a claw on it, but the queen of the Pride Lands seemed upset about more than not being told about her son's whereabouts. In the stillness of the evening sky, and the sun setting in the background, Sarabi turned around and looked Kiara in the eyes with a saddened expression on her face.

"I'm disappointed in you Kiara."

'

* * *

'

"Simba I'm very disappointed in you."

Meanwhile in another part of the Pride Lands, Mufasa was scolding his son on his actions today. The young prince didn't try to argue. He knew he was in the wrong. Looking down at the ground with his ears laid back he sighed in defeat: "I know…"

"You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mufasa continued, "And what's worse, you put Nala and Kiara in danger." The Lion King's tone went from frustration to that of hurt and disappointment. He knew Simba was better than this. He just couldn't fathom why his son would decide to do something so reckless. Sure, he had been mischievous growing up, but he always respected his father's wishes. Why would he do something so stupid?

"I…" Simba whimpered, trying to hold the tears back as he felt so guilty about everything, "I was just trying to be brave like you." This answer earned a soft expression from Mufasa. He could hear the remorsefulness in Simba's voice but there was still much that needed to be addressed.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Mufasa instructed softly as the young prince looked up at his father, "Simba… being brave… doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything." The young prince replied as he began to wipe the tears from his eyes and compose himself better. Upon this answer, Mufasa looked at the ground. If only his son knew just how terrified he was. He hadn't felt fear like this in a long time… for something very similar.

"I was today," He replied to his son gently as he suppressed the memories to the back of his mind.

"You were?" Simba blinked in surprise.

"Yes…" Mufasa nodded as he bent down to get eye level with the golden cub, "I thought I might lose you."

'

* * *

'

"I thought I was going to lose him Kiara…" Sarabi told the lioness. Behind them, the rays of the sun began to disappear over the African horizon as they spoke. Kiara just remained silent as the elder lioness spoke. She didn't know what to say or how to respond to the queen. She was only doing what she thought was right. Wasn't that good enough? Sighing, Kiara hung her head in remorse as she felt she was talking to a stone mountain with no way around the subject.

"Kiara…" Sarabi said, now much more composed, as she laid down in the tall grass, "Do you know what it means to be part of a pride?"

"Huh?" That question came out of nowhere for Kiara, "Um… to live together? Hunt together? Be stronger together?"

"And what does that look like?" the queen asked as if they were having a mature conversation.

"…" Kiara remained quiet, not really knowing how to respond to that. She thought that the answers she gave were good ones but… was there something she forgot? Suddenly Sarabi motioned for Kiara with her paw.

"Come. Sit." Sarabi gestured suddenly. Kiara slowly approached her before laying next to the queen. By now the African sun had set and the black night sky covered the Pride Lands in darkness. There was hardly anything visible… save for the sky.

"Kiara," Sarabi instructed, getting the golden lioness' attention, "Look at the stars."

'

* * *

'

"The Great Kings of the Past, look down on us from those stars." Mufasa told his son as he laid in the long grass.

"Really?" Simba asked as he sat on top his father's head and looked to the sky where there was a constellation of a lion roaring.

"Yes," Mufasa nodded, "So remember whenever you feel alone, those kings will always be there to guide you…"

'

* * *

'

"And so will I…" Kiara mumbled under her breath as she recalled her own father telling her this tale when she was but a young cub. She listened intently to the queen, despite feeling as though these were subjects, she already knew about.

"The kings guide are steps and are there to watch over us," Sarabi said but then looked back at Kiara, "But where would they be without the sky?"

"The… sky?" Kiara blinked in surprise, "What does that have to do with the stars?"

"Because my dear, that's where we go." Sarabi explained to her, earning Kiara's full attention, "The Kings of old become stars, shining example of great leaders who watch over our kingdom, but their queens and subjects go up and make up the sky. For in life they were what made him king and allowed him to rule, and at the end of their circle it is they who hold our kings high in the sky, shining for the world to see."

Kiara listened to every word Sarabi told her, finding it odd that she had never been taught that by Simba. Was it an oversight? Of course… events had kept him from completing his training as a king back in her time. Was this one of those teachings lost to him? Never the less, Kiara still had questions of her own.

"But doesn't that seem… unfair?" she asked. This question caused Sarabi to look at her oddly.

"How?"

"What of the queens who help their king? They were leaders as well. Don't they deserve to be stars?" Kiara pressed.

"Oh Kiara," Sarabi sighed with a gentle smile she would give to a curious child, "Our duty isn't to bring glory to ourselves. Our king is the head so that is what is seen, our job is that of the eyes, ears, and feet. Though not as recognized they are still extremely important, if not more so, in the running of our kingdom. That is what you need to learn here today, Kiara. This is what it means to be in a pride. We are not just hunters for a king, or queens who are never noticed. We are the backbone to our kingdom. We are one."

Kiara could only look at her in shock and amazement. Never had she looked at it that way before. She saw now what the queen was trying to explain. By acting alone, she threatened her pride. They should have all been notified of where Simba was so that they could all act together. In not doing this she risked the life of Simba… of Sarabi's son… of their kingdom's future.

"Sarabi… I…" Kiara tried to apologize but suddenly found a paw against her muzzle to shush her and Sarabi smiling at her.

"I understand your intentions, Kiara." The queen said softly, "And I'm grateful for you and your friends charging in for my son's rescue. Just take this lesson in for next time. That is all I ask."

As Kiara looked at her grandmother, she could faintly see the stars in the background, glistening just right around the lionesses' head to form a shining crown. This caused her to smile, having a lesson to remember and confidence to the times ahead. Though… now that was something new weighing on her mind after what she had been told.

"Um… Sarabi?" She began. She wanted to tell her about her past, how she got here… who she was. But things in the graveyard had not happened like she thought they would. Simba was still almost killed, and the hyenas appeared to have prepared for her. If she was to say something now… would it keep her from knowing what was to come next? Alter the future in a way that was unavoidable?

"Yes, Kiara?" Sarabi asked. Kiara was silent for a moment, contemplating this. She thought on these matters and knew she would have to come clean one day, but for now she would work on what her grandmother had told her.

"Thank you…" she said graciously, "For everything."

Having said that, both lionesses relaxed together and watched the stars. Sarabi had a friend whom she didn't know was her future offspring, Mufasa had a son and a fate he was unaware of, Simba had a destiny and new friends to help him reach it, and Kiara… she now had a new future to craft and a pride to help her do it.

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

* * *

 **So that's chapter 12. My drive for writing these stories isn't gone folks. It's really strong. Things have just been extremely difficult lately. I'm sorry for not communicating clearly and I want to do better but I could use some input and help. Hopefully opening up some chats and connecting with others through Amino will help. Remember, First lion king site that pops up, and look for the name Rogue Lion. With that beings said guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off.**

 **P.S. Please review. I want feedback and your thoughts. They help encourage me in these times.**

 **(Salutes audience)**


	13. We're going to the otherside

**Hello once again Lion King Community! I hope you are all having a happy Wednesday!**

 **I recently went to see the 2019 Lion King movie and I'd say I enjoyed it... but there was this kid who constantly was crying or sqealing and the parents did nothing to fix that. So... I'll have to watch the movie again in order to give good thoughts on it. lol**

 **However, I found out that Azizi and Kamari were actually... males. I thought they would be females like Shenzi so... that's an oof there. Never the less, in this story of mine they are females, so I'll do better with characterizing them and the original lion king cast. But yeah, all 5 are one big happy mess of a family.**

 **Kiara going back in time had to change some things, right? lol.**

 **Again, thank you all so much for your support and reviews of this story and my other works and big thanks to Candy man who helps out greatly with putting these chapter plots together. It's because of you guys that this story keeps going. And I in return will give it my all to make it the best it can possibly be.**

 **With that being said guys... Enjoy!**

'

'

'

 **Ch. 13 Going to the Other Side**

'

'

'

* * *

As the night dragged on in the Pride Lands, back in the elephant graveyard the group of hyenas were licking their wounds and recovering from their failure of a hunt. The cubs were right there, ripe for the picking! Yet they lost their prey, and had nothing to show for the efforts except for several scratch marks and wounds.

"Man that lousy warthog," Banzi complained as he waddled around on his hind legs and looked at his torn up backside, "I won't be able to sit for a week."

"ehehe ehehe eheh hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

"It's not funny, Ed!" he growled at his laughing companion. The cross-eyed hyena tried to cover his moth to stop laughing, but seeing Banzi with red streaks across his bum was just hilarious to him.

"BWAAAHAAAAA HAHAHA HA EEEEEEH!"

"Hey shut up!" yet Banzi's threat once again fell on deaf ears as Ed was now holding his belly and laughing his head off. Losing all patients, Banzi growled and tackled the laugh box and soon the den was filled with yelps and nipping sounds and the two went at it. Nearby, their leader Shenzi was pacing on an elevated rock and heard the commotion. She had a lot on her mind after their failure, but she couldn't think with those two going at it… again.

"Will you knock it off!" she exclaimed, causing both of them to stop and look up at her.

"Well he started it!" Banzi complained like 4-month-old pup as he pointed at Ed, who was currently chewing on his hind leg and drooling.

"Look at you guys!" Shenzi groaned as she hopped off her rock and walked over towards the two males, "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling," Banzi complained as some drool ironically began to dangle from his maw.

"Yeah?" Shenzi scoffed, "You know if it weren't for those lions we'd be running the joint."

"Man, I hate lions!" nearby the two sisters, Azizi and Kamari, came out from the shadows and joined the group.

"Warthogs are worse to!" Banzi groaned as he threw his paws up in the air, "And is anyone else confused by why a warthog was hanging out with lions to begin with?"

"Why not?" Azizi asked, "They're practically the same species!"

"So pushy…"

"And hairy!"

"And stanky!"

"and man," Banzi finished with his back behind Shenzi, "are they-"

"UUUUUUGLY!" all 5 hyenas said in unison before they all busted out in a fit of laughter. Even in the tough times they knew how to have a good time and lift their spirits. However, all grew deathly silent as a new voice spoke up.

"Awww…" the group gasped as their ears heard a new voice that was as smooth as honey but as sinister as a viper's hiss, "Surely we lions aren't all that bad?" They all looked up to see a lion stationed on a ledge overseeing them as geysers let out green steam around him, making him more ominous. Yet when the hyenas saw the black maned lion, they had looks of relief on their faces.

"Oh, Scar it's just you." Banzi said with a sigh and a chuckle.

"We thought it was someone important."

"Yeah you know? Like Mufasa!"

This response earned a frown from the dark lion. Looking down at the group, he simply gave them his usual look of displeasure while replying: "I see…"

"Now that's power!" the hyenas began to converse among each other and ignore Scar, "I mean, you just hear the name and you shutter."

"Mufasa." Banzi said dramatically, causing all the females to shiver in response.

"Ooooh. Do it again." Shenzi nudged him.

"Mufasa!"

"Ooooooh!"

"Mufasa-Mufasa-Mufasa!"

Shenzi, Azizi, and Kamari all chuckled as their hairs stood on end and their bodies shook. Ed laughed on the side lines while Scar put his paw over his face. This… what he had to work with? A bunch of mangy mutts who had the attention span of a slug? Rubbing the temples of his head with his paw, the truth began to dawn on him.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" He said out loud with a disgruntle moan.

"Hey, no offence your Scaryness," Azizi stated, "Your name just doesn't have the same effect."

"Scaaaar." Banzi said dramatically to the girls, but Shenzi and the others just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Meh." The Shenzi replied, "Not the same."

By this point, the lion was starting to get annoyed by the group. He came here to converse with them and as usual they act like those pups, he found all those years ago, half-starved and alone. This was serious, for all of them.

"Incompetence… Incompetence all around me." He rolled his eyes.

"But not you Scar!" Kamari said to try and appease their master with her sister backing her up.

"Yeah! You're one of us. You're our pall! Our smart, good looking pall."

"Charmed." Scar replied in a rather sarcastic tone as he looked away from the group. However, none of the hyenas really caught onto his displeasure.

"Oooh I like that!" Shenzi said as she looked at the others, "What I tell you guys? He ain't king but he's still so proper!"

"Heheh yeah! Say…" Banzi looked up at the dark lion with a giddy smile on his face while Scar returned the hyena's glee with a sour frown, "You bring us something to eat Scar? Oh buddy? Oh pall? Huh? Did ya-did-ya-did-ya?" The lion took a moment and eyed the group of childish hyenas before reaching back and pulling out a rather large zebra leg.

"I don't think you really deserve this," he said drolly as he dangled it over their heads, "I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you, even told you how to deal with that pesky nanny of theirs. Yet you couldn't even dispose of a single one of them." He contemplated bringing the slab of meat back to Pride Rock with him, but he watched as the group began to pant and beg like the obedient dogs they were. Deep down, that brought pleasure to him. To them, he was more than a friend. He was their master… their supplier… the one they looked up to and depended on. That was something he desired from his fellow lions. But for now… he would settle for the groveling of his current minions.

Dropping the leg, the group immediately descended on it, tearing at the meat as best they could. Though it wasn't much for the group of 5, it beat old elephant meat any day.

"You know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Scar." Shenzi told him with her mouth full of flesh.

"Yeah, what are you supposed to do?" Banzi asked as he swallowed his meal. Yet before he could continue, Azizi stepped in.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" she exclaimed, "We can get a big elephant and make it step on everyone!"

"No way!" Kamari scoffed at her sister, "We should grab a bunch of crocs and put them in Pride Rock! Then everyone will get eaten and we can live there!"

"That idea is dumb." Azizi groaned, causing her sister to shoot her head up and glare at her sister.

"No! Your idea is dumb!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Girls, girls," Banazi got between them as he shot them both a flirty smile, "I think we can all agree that both of your ideas are dumb. Right Ed?" Ed chuckled and nodded his head in response to Banzi's reasoning. The sisters, however, weren't happy at all with this answer. Suddenly both males got tackled and another fight broke out in the den, much to Shenzi's displeasure.

"Not again." She groaned, "Seriously you morons. Not in front of Sc- YIPE!" suddenly the dust cloud of fighting hyenas dragged her into it and suddenly all 5 hyenas were fighting. Up on the ledge, Scar watched the fight take place and he rolled his eyes. He could have stopped the conflict with a mere roar, yet he was not in the mood tonight. He figured they all deserved a few extra bruises for the terrible job they did today.

"Spare me these amateurs…" he said to himself as he walked off and strode through the Elephant Graveyard by himself. His plans were on point, his timing perfect, yet the ones who executed it… failures. But their incompetence was only half of the over all problem. No… it was that new lioness: Kiara. The moment she arrived she cuddled up to the royal family like a snake in a crevice. She had gotten very close with them and even the other lionesses. In just a few short months she acted like it was one of them. And that was what rubbed Scar the wrong way. It was… too perfect.

Every response, everywhere she went, every instruction that was given to her, she responded almost as accurately as he would. Besides that, she had gotten to the Graveyard first before anyone else. Not even Mufasa and he was out on patrol. These things made Scar think on this matter intensely. Was she a shaman like Rafiki who could sense things for the future? Or perhaps she had connections with the animals of the lands and had them spy for her? It would explain why she had a warthog and meerkat with her in the rescue of the prince. But Scar had been watching her all this time and had seen no such hints of such things.

"What are you, little lioness?" he spoke out loud to himself as he thought on these things, "It's one thing to share a feature of a lioness long gone, but your actions… why do you put yourself in my way? It's almost as if it's… deliberate."

Suddenly, the sound of stones clattering and bones breaking caught his ears. He lion looked around for the source of the sound and what he came upon surprised him. Just over an elephant carcass was a lioness, slim in body but firm in feature. Her pelt was dirty, indicating travel, and her jaw was slender like a croc's and just as powerful. For she laid in the middle of an opening, gnawing and munching on old bones that were covered in little scraps of flesh. This intrigued Scar for this lioness didn't appear to be one from the Pride Lands. She was a foreigner… an outlander… one who hailed from the lands beyond. This realization hit Scar in the few moments he took to look her over, and soon… his brain began to race on what this could mean for both him and the Pride Lands if approached properly.

"If you're going to keep staring then I'll come up there and rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat." The lioness suddenly stated coldly, not even looking in Scar's direction. This surprised the male. Her senses were keen and her tone deadly, like a leopard addressing an intruder. Instead of fear, it just made Scar all the more curious.

"You are more than welcome to try," he replied coolly as he made his way down and approached her, "But such action would result in more lost than gained." Upon hearing this she flicked her ears and looked back at him for the first time, her expression cold and stoic.

"I'd have peace and quiet. That's enough to gain." She growled.

"Ah, but would the peace be enjoying your meal with painful injuries or being 6 feet underground with the rest of these dry bones?" Scar pointed out as he sat down and had a paw raised like an intellectual, "Those versions of peace are all that you can get from a fight right now my dear, and that is not something I believe either of us want."

"Then what do you want?" she raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed but now a bit curious herself at his choice of words.

"Oh, where do I start?" Scar mused as he began to pace back and forth, "A high rock the relax on and admire the savanna, an antelope every morning for breakfast, but most of all… I wish to rule a certain kingdom to the south of here." Upon hearing this, the lioness eyed him.

"A kingdom… nearby?" she stood to her feet.

"Yes. A beautiful land, but it's currently under… ill management." Scar tisked, "I wish to do better than my predecessor."

"Then why don't you?"

"Oh, it's a long… and rather boring tale," Scar sighed, "But suffice to say that as long as the king and his line rules… I never will." The rogue looked at Scar with confusion. He spoke with such passion… such spite… something that reminded her all too much of an incident that happened in her birth home many moons ago. Yet something didn't make sense to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" the lioness asked sternly, "who are you?"

"I've been called many things my dear," he chuckled at the question, "But most know me simply as Scar. Though allow me to return the question: who might you be?" The lioness was quiet. She didn't know if she could trust this… Scar. Never the less, he was polite with her so she would play along for the time being.

"Zira," she answered with a stern look in her eyes.

"Zira?" Scar mulled the name over in his head, "Zira… Zira… I know that name for some reason. You wouldn't by chance hail from the borders to the east by chance?"

"You… You know me?" she blinked in surprise.

"I know of you." He shrugged his shoulders before picking up a nearby deer skull and looking it over as he spoke, "Last time we heard word from the pride in the mountains, it was many years ago under a different sun. The details are fuzzy… but I do remember talk of the king of that pride having a daughter… who manifested his hate." Zira turned her head, refusing to look at Scar, causing the black maned lion to smile.

"Ah… I see…" he chuckled evilly, "So you're daddy's little devil."

"Go jump off a cliff!" she roared before she got in his face and swatted the skull out of Scar's paws, though the dark lion didn't bat an eyelash as he kept his gaze fixed on her amber eyes. Such strength... such ferocity... she was perfect, "I should gut you where you stand! Why are you even talking to me?!"

"Because…" Scar came up and took her chin in his paws as he looked her dead in the eyes, "I want you to help me." Instantly this caused Zira to jerk her head away and growl.

"Help you?" she scoffed is disgust, "You must be desperate to ask advice from a stranger."

"Not desperate… meticulous," he suddenly jumped in front of her once again to stop her, "You say we are strangers but we are closer than you realize, my dear."

"Don't call me that!" Zira retorted, "I'm done with my pride and I'm done with you! There is nothing you have that I want."

"Oh? I disagree." Scar said as he walked up to her, "I see your anger… which is a result of pain… which is a result of hurt… which I have the cure for." This caused Zira to flick her ears and look back at Scar. Not knowing whether to be angry or intrigued, she asked: "What do you mean, cure?"

Scar, with a devious grin on his face, approached Zira. As he did, green geysers began to erupt around him, making him look like a menacing shadow coming towards her, green with envy… and dangerous as a serpent. Little did Zira realize; she was about to be offered a deal with a demon.

'

* * *

 **Scar:**

(Circles Zira)

 _"Right here, right now, I put the offer out._

 _I don't wanna chase you down, but I know you see it._

 _You run, with me, and I can cut you free_

 _Out of the drudgery and hate you keep in._

 _So trade that typical, for something colorful,_

 _And if it's crazy, live a little crazy._

 _You can play it sensible, a rogue so conventional,_

 _Or you can risk it all and seeeee…"_

(hops onto a high rock)

 _"Don't you wanna get away_

 _From the same old part you gotta play?_

 _'Cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride!_

 _I'll take you to the other side!_

 _'Cause you can do like you do, or you can do like me,_

 _Stay in your cage or you'll finally take the key._

 _Oh, my dear! Suddenly you're free to fly!_

 _I'll take you to the other side!"_

 _'_

 **Zira :**

(Looks up at Scar and smirks)

 _"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in,_

 _But I hate to tell you that it just won't happen."_

(Jumps up on Scar's rock)

 _"So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go._

 _Because I enjoy this life you say I'm trapped in._

 _Now I admire you, and your little royal coup,_

 _You're onto something, really, it's something._

 _But I'm a loner now, and have no need for bloodied crowns."_

(Runs her tail under Scar's chin)

 _"I guess I'll leave that up to youuuu."_

(Jumps on a higher rock)

 _"Don't, you, know that I'm ok_

 _With this lone, girl, part I get to play?_

 _'Cause I got what I need and I don't have to take the ride!_

 _I don't need to see the other side!_

 _So go do like you do, I'm good to do like me._

 _Ain't in a cage so I don't need to take your key!_

 _Oh, my dear! Can't you see I'm doing fine?_

 _I don't need to see the other side!"_

 _,_

 **Scar:**

(Jumps onto the same rock as her)

 _"Now is this really how you want to spend your days?_

 _Spiteful, misery, and with no place to stay?"_

 _'_

 **Zira:**

 _"If I get mixed up with you, then I'm good as dead._

 _Disgraced and disowned, there's nothing more to be said."_

(Jumps down and starts to walk away)

'

 **Scar:**

 _"But you'd finally live a little… finally be free a little_

 _Just let me give you the chance to change_

 _And I'll wake you up, and cure your aching_

 _Give you a happiness of your making_

 _Now that's a deal that seems worth taking!_

 _But I guess I'll leave that up to you."_

 _'_

* * *

'

Upon hearing this, Zira stopped once more and thought about what Scar said. She looked ahead to the desolate road that lead out of the Graveyard and to the lands beyond. All she had to do was keep walking and she would never see these lands again. Yet… what if this truly was her chance? What if Scar really could help her? Really could fill this gaping hole of despair in her heart? Though her instincts were telling her to keep walking, Zira's desire for a better life than this one took over. Against all reason… she turned around and walked back towards Scar.

'

* * *

'

 **Zira:**

 _"Well it's intriguing but there is one thing you are lacking._

 _So do go on and tell of this scheme that you are hatching?"_

 _'_

 **Scar:**

 _"Fair enough you'd want a piece of all the action._

 _I say we frame the king with an affair and see what happens."_

'

 **Zira:**  
 _"I wasn't born this morning, that plan will go down the drain."_

 _'_

 **Scar:**

 _"Why don't you just go ahead and say it since you have the brains?"_

 _'_

 **Zira:**

 _"Treason?"_

 _'_

 **Scar:**

 _"He's to just."_

 _'_

 **Zira:**

 _"Unfit?"_

'

 **Scar:**

 _"He's too wise."_

'

 **Zira:**

 _"Death?"_

'

* * *

'

"What?" Scar for the first time in their meeting was surprised by the suggestion, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Zira replied, liking how for once she was the one who actually looked composed, "Something happens to the king then who would step in? Surely a cub wouldn't be fit to rule at such a young age. The lands would be yours for the taking."

There was a moment of silence as Scar thought about this. His brother… dead. Such a line he had not been willing to cross for such a long time. Yet… if something wasn't done soon, the door of opportunity to the throne would close. He had sacrificed much to get here, and the more he thought about the prospect of him alive and his brother lifeless at his paws... the more the dark dream put a desire in him to make it a reality. Looking once more at Zira, a toothy and malevolent grin spread across his face.

"Precisely." In his heart Scar knew that something was happening. Something… beautiful.

'

* * *

'

 **Scar and Zira:**

(Walking through the Graveyard together)

 _"Don't you wanna get away,_

 _to a new word where we will have a say_

 _'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride!_

 _We're going to the other side!"_

 _'_

 **Scar:**

 _"So if you do like I do,"_

 _'_

 **Zira:**

 _"So if you do like me,"_

 _'_

 **Scar and Zira:**

 _"Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key!_

 _Oh, my dear! Suddenly we're free to fly!_

 _We're going to the other side!"_

'

 **Scar:**

(Starts climbing up an elevated rock)

 _"So if you do like I do,"_

'

 **Zira:**

(Follows him)

 _"So if you do like me,"_

'

 **Scar and Zira:**

(Get to the peek with a crescent moon behind them in the sky)

 _"We're going to the other side!"_

 _'_

* * *

'

Scar had forgotten the last time he felt so driven, so… inspired. As the wind blew threw his pitch black mane he looked towards Pride Rock in the distance and let out a hearty laugh. Perhaps it was destiny that brought Zira to him in the Graveyard, perhaps it was coincidence. Never the less, it was an opportunity that Scar would grasp with both paws and use advantage in the days ahead. The royal family may have found a loyal puppet to look after the prince, but now he too had a loyal follower of his own. The board was set and the pieces in place. Now it was time that the black hearted lion made the first move.

"So…" Zira looked up at Scar, wearing a small smirk on her face as well, "How do you plan on dealing with the king?"

"You let me worry about that, Zira." He addressed her as his gaze remained fixed on the kingdom before him, "In the meantime, I have my associates in the Graveyard cater you for the time being. But as you wait for my instruction, I need you to do something for me in the days ahead."

"Do tell," Zira smirked. Scar then looked back at her and as the moon shown behind his head like a broken crown of light, he told her darkly: "Be prepared."

 _ **The End of Chapter 13**_

* * *

 **And so Zira has entered the scene!**

 **Now if anyone was curious about the song, I've been watching the "Greatest Showman" as of late and I kept on hearing Scar and Zira sing "To the Other Side" so many times in my head. Since I'm also writing a Rhythms in the Pride Lands series with songs sung I figured: 'you know what? I'll do something for In a Perfect World as well.'**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to delve into the bad guy's side of things for once. Also I know a long time ago I used to post my responses to the first 5-10 reviews at the end of each chapter. If you guys want me to do it again then let me know in your reviews.**

 **Also, if we can get this story up to 425 reviews then that will help a tone and keep me going. Long reviews are like my creative starbucks. lol**

 **Well guys that's it for this week. Until next time, this is Rogue Lion signing off!**

 **(Salutes the Audience)**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's this? A In a Perfect World Chapter? Yes it is! Sorry this took so long. Writer's block for this chapter was a real pain in the keister, but don't worry, I got more chapters on the way. I'm going to try and start setting goals for myself in terms of chapter outputs, it's just been difficult with school and filming and so on and so forth. Plus writing these stories are a ton of fun and I want to do more of them, but they don't really put food on the table and green in the bank.**

 **Never the less, I love you guys and I love these fan stories and I want to keep them coming as much as possible for your entertainment and to honor the one who originally pitched me the idea and chapter layout.**

 **Without further a due everyone, enjoy this happy little chapter.**

'

'

'

 **Chapter 14. The Time of Youth**

'

'

'

* * *

"I'm gonna get you this time Nala!"

"Keep dreaming Simba."

"Not today! I'm wide awake and ready to take you down for real this time!"

The next morning was an active one at Pride Rock. Kiara and the lionesses were sunbathing by the base of Pride Rock. Much discussion was in the air about the events that happened yesterday evening. The cubs sneaking off, Kiara going after them, the hyenas attacking them, it made both Kiara and the cubs the talk of the pride. The cubs really didn't have much to brag about. Sure, they all agreed Simba was brave, but that little stunt landed them a week long grounding. Kiara was a different story all together.

She would be asked about what happened and how she was able to hold her own against two female hyenas. Her reply would usually be a: "Just lucky I guess," or, "It wasn't that big of a deal." Honestly, she wasn't really concerned with what happened at the graveyard. It was what happened afterwards that had her thoughts occupied. The things that Sarabi said to her made her question whether or not to let others in on what she knew, both about the future and about Scar. She knew she couldn't do this alone, but she didn't know how to bring others into her life at this point.

"Ha!" the sudden shout broke her out of her daydream, "Pinned ya!"

She looked back at the den to see Nala was on top of a rather disgruntle Simba and rubbing it in his face. She giggled as she saw the young prince glare up at Nala with a look of utter displeasure and annoyance. That face… it was so cute despite him being so mad. It kind of reminded her of someone she knew a long time ago. Someone… dear to her.

" _Kiara! Get off!"_

" _Not until you say it!"_

" _No!"_

" _Come on baby brother…"_

" _Not happening!"_

" _I'll tell Fuli you like her if you don't."_

" _What?! That's not true! She's a cheetah!"_

" _I guess I'll just go find her and-"_

" _Ok! Ok! Fine… you're better at wrestling than me."_

" _See Kion? Was that so hard?"_

As images of her brother came to mind, Kiara found herself looking down at the ground and her smile slowly becoming a frown. She knew why she was here and what she was trying to do. That didn't stop her from missing everyone from her time, however. She had to remember that she was doing this for them… so that they could all have a better future. That included Kion, as well as the brother she never met.

"Kiara?" she heard Akina's voice which snapped her out of her thoughts, "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Y-yes!" she straightened up on her rock, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You…" Akina began slowly, "You were crying."

"I wa-" Kiara felt her face with her paws and sure enough there were tears in her eyes. She pulled back her damp paw, not realizing she had let herself start to get emotional over the subject.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Akina asked her. By now some of the other lionesses, including Inyoni and Jabali, had stopped and noticed Kiara's state as well.

"Not really," Kiara sighed in response.

"Girl, if you're not happy, then we're not happy," Inyoni told her, "and if we're not happy then no one is happy."

"Yeah!" Jabali added, "So by you letting us help you make you happy, you in tern make us happy, then make the Pride Lands happy! We all win!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone just looked at Inyoni and Jabali. This made both lionesses look at each other.

"Jabali? What did I just say?"

"I don't know, but I think we just did a smart."

Upon hearing this, Kiara snickered, trying to keep a straight face. Yet it was no use as she suddenly busted out laughing. Those two were just too much! Despite being from different times, they reminded her so much of her own friends Tiifu and Zuri. It made her wonder if they were actually relatives of her best friends from the future.

"Hey, you're happy now!" Jabali smiled as she saw Kiara laughing, "and so it comes full circle!" The golden lioness looked up at the girls she had come to call friends and shook her head in amusement.

"Guys really…" Kiara said to them all, "I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now."

"Like what?" Akina asked

"Like… my family…" Kiara sighed, "before I came here I had a pride to, you know?"

"Really?" Akina asked with surprise, "I certainly didn't know. Girl, why you holding out on us?"

"It's not something I really like to talk about." Kiara revealed.

"Were they that bad?" Jabali asked out of concern.

"No!" Kiara quickly answered, "Not at all. They were actually great." This left the trio of friends confused. It wasn't bad? That left them all asking the same question in their heads.

"Why did you leave?" Inyoni inquired, "I mean… if your pride was so great and all?" Kiara looked back at Simba and Nala as they continued to play with one another. They were so happy and free. They weren't the same lions she knew in her youth.

"My parents," Kiara replied as she continued to look at the cubs, "They gave me so much. I actually had a great childhood. Yet the more I had, the more I saw other lions lacked. I wanted to help them, give them some kind of joy that I had. My pride had everything they could ever ask for, so I came here. I felt like I could really make a difference in this place… in this time." This answer caused the ladies to smile, even though they didn't catch on to Kiara's final statement.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Inyoni replied with a warm smile, "If it means anything, you sure made a difference in my book."

"Same," Jabali replied, earning Kira's attention, "You've really been a big help around the pride. Not to mention what you did the other day in the Graveyard with Simba. Who knows where he would be without you."

"Heh, yeah… who knows…" Kiara sighed, knowing very well where the lion cub would be in the future. She was about to change the subject when a sudden cry got everyone's attention.

"Owe! My paw!"

"Oh gosh! Nala I'm so sorry!"

Instantly the adults looked back to see Nala clutching her paw with tears in her eyes as Simba laid his ears back and crouched low to the ground, looking guilty. Immediately Kiara grew concerned and rushed over to them both.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

"W-We were just playing," Nala whimpered, and… and I pinned Simba and he bit me."

"Simba!" Kiara looked at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Simba said quickly, "She was just getting so aggravating and rubbing her win in my face and I… I…"

"That's still no excuse to bite her." Kiara said sternly and in disappointment, causing the prince to bow his head in shame. She then looked back at Nala and asked: "Can I have a look?"

"No." Nala said rather quickly, much to Kiara's surprise, "Err I mean… I'd like Rafiki to look at it. It really hurts and I know he can help."

Kiara looked at her with confusion. She knew the cub's paw was hurting but she wanted to know to what extent. She wanted to see for herself how serious it was.

"Nala please let me have a look so I can see- gagh?!" she was suddenly pushed from behind by Simba which caused her to look back at the prince.

"You heard her Kiara!" he said hastily as he tried to push the adult from behind, "We got to go see Rafiki now!" as he said that, Nala hopped onto Kiara's back.

"Come on let's go!" Nala whined, "It hurt's so muuuuuch!"

"Ok! Ok!" Kiara said, now a bit frantic by how urgent both kids were sounding. She looked back at her friends sitting on the side lines and told them in a rather nervous voice, "I'm going to bring the cubs to Rafiki. Let their parents know where we are if they come home before we get back."

"Of course. You can count on us, girl" Akina replied with a nod, "We'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

"You're a life saver," Kiara breathed a sigh of relief before running down pride rock and out into the savannah with Nala on her back and Simba hot on her heels.

"I hope Nala will be alright." Inyoni stated with equal concern.

"She's young. She'll live." Jabali replied to her friend before standing up, "Speaking of cubs, we should really check on Chumvi and Kula. Last thing we need is for them to wander off to a graveyard."

"Don't even say that Jabali!" Inyoni exclaimed dramatically, "I'm getting anxiety just thinking about it." Though she was serious, both her friends laughed in response. They knew their cubs knew better, Inyoni was just easy to fluster and it was funny to them.

'

Later…

'

A good distance away in Rafiki's home, the old mandrill was humming a soft tune as he was painting on the walls of the cave. Besides Simba's drawing, he was creating a new painting on the tree wall. These last few days had been eventful and he was busy adding things both to Simba's side of the tree as well as Mufasa's. The events that happened in the Graveyard had not been seen since the reign of Ahadi. That… worried him.

"Scar… Taka…" Rafiki sighed as he finished painting a picture of the graveyard with the hyenas, "Why are you throwing all dat you have away? I… we… believed in you."

"Rafiki! Rafiki!"

The old mandrill was shocked from his name being called and his hand streaked against the wall, leaving a big black line of paint across the graveyard painting. Now Rafiki wasn't one to usually get upset, but when his paintings get ruined it really tested his patients. He grew tense and gritted his teeth before putting his hand over his face in frustration. A half of the afternoon of painting wasted.

"Kiara…" he groaned as he picked up his staff and came down the tree to greet her, "Dis had better be good!" upon getting down, he saw not just Kiara but the cubs Simba and Nala as well with her. Simba looked nervous while Nala laid on Kiara's back.

"I'm sorry Rafiki," the golden lioness quickly stated as she laid Nala down in front of him with Simba standing behind her, "Can you please look over Nala's paw?"

"Hm?" the mandrill's aggravated expression quickly changed to curiosity, "Whatever is de matter?"

"She was playing with Simba and hurt it. It sounded pretty bad. Now can you show Rafiki, dear?" Kiara thought the young cub would show the wise shaman what was wrong, but to her surprise she pulled away.

"It… it's nothing." Nala told them with a sheepish look, "really, I feel so much- hey!" the cub was interrupted as Rafiki grabbed her paw and observed it closely. Upon inspection he saw that her paw was… perfectly fine? There were no marks, nothing out of place, and she didn't react as he applied pressure to her paw. Of course, he looked at the trio with an un-amused expression.

"You trying to pull ol Rafiki's tail?" he huffed, "You're perfectly fine, Nala!"

"Wait what?" Kiara looked at the paw for herself. Come to think of it… this was the first time she actually got to see it since Nala complained about it. Sure enough, there was no indication that Simba bit her, "Nala why did you… wait a minuet…" She then looked back at Simba, who had his ears laid back, not out of fear but rather nervousness.

"Uh… heheh…" he gave a shy shrug, "What do you know. She's all better."

"Wow yeah!" Nala replied with an equally nervous tone of voice, "What do you know? All better. It's a miracle."

"Uh huh," Kiara gave them both a skeptical look, "quite the convenient miracle. Now which one of you want to fess up to what's going on or not?" Though on the outside she was calm, internally she was berating herself so hard. How could she had been so stupid? She should have checked Nala's paw before doing anything. These two played her like a pipe and it made her feel all the more gullible.

"Ok fine… you got us." Simba huffed as he began to draw in the sand with his paw, not looking Kiara in the eyes, "but it was Nala's idea!"

"What? No way!" Nala pointed back at Simba, "He's the one who suggested I pretend to be hurt!"

"Well that's because you were complaining about Pride Rock being so stuffy!" Simba shot back at Nala.

"Well yeah but I told you I wasn't ok with lying."

"And you weren't. I pinched you remember?"

"On my tail! Not my paw!"

"Then why did you tell them I hurt your paw when your tail hurt?"

"I panicked, ok? I'm not good at this lying stuff- Owe!"

"Ah- Ah- Hey! Hey!"

Both cubs suddenly stopped arguing as they felt their ears pulled, causing them to wince and lift their heads to try and stop the pain. Both of them looked up to see Kiara pinching their ears and looking down at them with a glare.

"I can't believe you two!" She said in frustration, "All of that just to get out of being in trouble? I honestly thought you broke her paw Simba! You both- I just wanna- I can't- Gargh!" both cubs gritted their teeth, knowing very well that they were in big trouble.

"We're sorry…" they said in unison, causing Kiara to let go and look at them both dead in the eyes. They had their ears back and giving them that innocent cub look, much to her annoyance.

"Oh no… nononono!" she shook her paw at them, "You're not weaziling out of-"

"We didn't mean to make you upset." Nala said quickly and cutely.

"Yeah honest," Simba added, "You're the best aunt we could ask for!" these words touched Kiara and she couldn't help but place a paw over her chest.

"Awww… that means a lot Simba. Thank- Waaaait…" she realized something, "I'm the only aunt you got."

"And thank goodness for that!" Nala smiled before dropping the cute act and sticking her tongue at Kiara playfully before she and Simba made a dash for Rafiki's tree.

"What the- get back here!" she exclaimed but Rafiki held his staff out to block her before she could run after them.

"Ahhh let dem be," Rafiki chuckled, "I doubt they will wonder far. How much trouble can two cubs be?"

"Seriously?" Kiara eyed the mandrill in frustration, " Did you not hear about what happened at the Graveyard? Those two can flip the entire Pride Lands upside down if they wanted to."

"Ah yes… and you love dem for dat." Rafiki smirked as he watched Kaira try to respond but nothing came out of her mouth. A moment later she sighed and sat down before watching the cubs run around Rafiki's tree and hear them laughing and playing.

"They're just… so different compared to the lions I once knew." Kiara said with a sigh.

"Are they now?" Rafiki stroked his chin, "Or have dey yet to have experience de reality of growing up?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiara eyed the mandrill while he leaned on his staff casually and proceeded to answer her question.

"De time of youth is one of experiences and exploration," he said dramatically, "We are searching, trying to find who we are in de great Circle of Life. Through it all we must take de good and de bad, de happy and de sad, de rainbows and de rain. Youth is a time for rainbows, a promise of new beginnings and a bright future. When de rain comes, you must make sure they are ready for it and I will make sure you are ready for when your rain comes."

Kiara listened to what Rafiki had to say and she reflected a bit. It certainly resonated with her. She had her fair share of rainbows, but her parents seemed to shelter her from much of the rain. That's how she viewed it at least. Looking back up at Rafiki, she knew what she had to do.

"I won't let them go through those events… not again… not ever." She told him firmly. But the shaman smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Even you, young Kiara, have much to learn." He replied with a smile but then changed the subject, "Now… since your two patients are otherwise all better, I'd recommend you take them back to Pride Rock before the others notice they are missing."

"Oh? Oh right!" Kiara said in realization before turning to the tree and shouting: "Simba! Nala! Get your tails back over here! We're heading back!"

"But Kiaraaaaa…" Simba pouted as he was almost on top of Nala, "I was winning!"

"If you're not back here when I count to three then I'll let Sarabi know what you both did. One… Two…" Immediately they both scrambled off of each other and ran back towards Kiara who proceeded to make her way back to Pride Rock. As they ran after her they past by Rafiki.

"Later Rafiki!" Simba called out.

"Thanks for letting us play a bit!" Nala added.

Rafiki smiled in response before walking back towards his tree. As he did he mumbled: "Heh, such good cubs." Before noticing something was off about his home. Looking at the bark of the tree, there appeared to be claw marks which spelled out 3 words that made him scrunch up his face.

'Creepy, Little, Monkey'

"Hmph!" he snorted as he thought back to what he said about Simba before, "No… dat cub is not trouble. He's worse! De absolute worse!"

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **And another one bites the dust! Chapter I mean. We won't know if a lion will in the future. lol**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and more chapters will be coming out as soon as possible. I'll try to post on a 2 week basis but please don't hesitate to review and communicate so that it helps with accountability on my part.**

 **Anyway guys, this has been Rogue Lion. Signing off.**

 **(Salutes Readers)**


End file.
